


I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace

by Fu3go



Series: I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace + Sequel [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Animal Sacrifice, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Gladiators, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Sexual Abuse, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legat Harry jest gubernatorem Kapui i Dominusem swojej posiadłości. Rządzi stanowczymi i brutalnymi zasadami, i nigdy nie wiedziano, by były delikatne. Tak jest, dopóki Louis nie wchodzi w jego życie. Piękny niewolnik, który wkradł się do domu Harry'ego i serca.</p><p>Ale w czasach starożytnego Rzymu, kiedy seks, wojny i śmierć są rozrywką tych czasów, życie i miłość są rzadkim towarem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Venus Filium

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174912) by [thecheshirepussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat). 



> **Zgoda:** Jest! 
> 
> **Poprawki:** Marcelowa
> 
>  
> 
> _Ponieważ w oryginale występują słówka po łacinie i linki do ich wyjaśnień można znaleźć na moim tumblr, a konkretnie tu:[słowniczek](http://universe-is-huge.tumblr.com/post/123128021699/i-hunger-for-your-beautiful-embrace-slowniczek)_

Dzisiejszym składem było dziesięcioro mężczyzn, wszyscy różniący się wiekiem i wyglądem, stojąc tak prosto jak mogli, czekając na dowiedzenie się czy będą wybrania. Dominus gospodarstwa domowego przeszedł od jednego końca składu do drugiego, patrząc surowo na każdego z mężczyzn od góry do dołu. Zacisnął wargi i zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony z żałosnej wystawy.

\- To wszystko, co masz mi do zaoferowania dziś wieczorem, Zayn? Zazwyczaj twoje wystawy są bardziej… żywe. – Powiedział Harry, szydząc ze szczególnie staro wyglądającego niewolnika. Odwrócił się do Zayna i wyciągnął w górę ręce. – Potrzebuję kogoś, kto może nadążyć, nie kogoś, kto padnie trupem tylko od wchodzenia w górę i w dół po schodach.

\- Moje przeprosiny, Legatus. – Zayn pstryknął palcami i jego własny służący zaczął eskortować grupę z pokoju. – Mam inną grupę dla ciebie, abyś się przyjrzał, jeśli chcesz. Powinienem cię ostrzec, jakkolwiek; oni są całkowicie nowi i nie w pełni przeszkoleni. Otrzymaliśmy ich wszystkich w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

Harry uchylił ręce w irytacji. – Dobrze, dobrze! W jakim są wieku? Jak silni są? Uważam, że ty i ja wiemy, iż nie mam problemu ze szkoleniem ich.

To była prawda. Wszyscy w Cesarstwie Rzymskim znali Gubernatora Legatusa Harry’ego i jego władanie żelazną ręką. Członkowie jego armii szanowali jego strategiczny umysł i obawiali się jego gniewu. Ludzie z jego patronu domowego w Kapui byli tacy sami. Nie był kochany przez kogokolwiek, ale nikt prawdziwie go nie nienawidził, inaczej niż jego wrogowie. Nie, dlatego, że nie miał przyjaciół; to było tylko, dlatego, że byli oni niewielką liczbą, ponieważ Harry nie ufał łatwo.

Miał Zayna i jego żonę Perrie, właścicieli Ludusowego gladiatorskiego miasta i domu niewolników. Ojciec Perrie był Senatorem w głównym mieście Rzymie i bardzo dużą częścią militarnego przewoźnictwa Harry’ego. Rodzina Zayna była bogatymi kupcami, którzy zaczęli prowadzić niewolnictwo, zanim się urodził. Osiedlił się w Kapui po sprzedaniu Harry’emu kilku niewolników i po posiadaniu pomocy od niego, aby otworzyć Ludus.

Następna grupa dziesięciu była wprowadzona i jeden był dużo lepszy w opinii Harry’ego. Chociaż przeważnie wszyscy grymasili, i wyglądali zbyt czysto i buntowniczo, ale przerwaliby to w mig w tym domu. Harry sprawdzał każdego z nich ostrożnie, ale musiał przestać łapać oddech, kiedy zobaczył ostatniego człowieka w linii.

Był bardzo młody, prawdopodobnie dziesięć lat młodszy niż Harry, który był najmłodszym Legatusem i gubernatorem w wieku dwudziestu dziewięciu lat. Wyglądał jak sam syn Wenus. Nikt tak piękny nie mógłby być czymkolwiek innym. Jego włosy miały kolor złotego brązu, podobnie jak opalenizna jego skóry, i był niski i ładny. Ale był przerażony. Nawet nie spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego; tylko w dół na swoje stopy, oczy bliskie łez.

Harry zakaszlał i niewolnik zerknął ponad Zaynem, który skinął głową, i wyprostował plecy i spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego oczami bardziej niebieskimi niż niebo nad Kapuą. Jego cienkie różowe wargi rozchyliły się, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale Zayn wykrzyknął komendę na niego by pozostał cicho.

\- Co z tym? – Zapytał Harry jak Zayn przepraszał resztę składu i podszedł obok niego. – Jaki był do tej pory?

\- Głównie cichy. Nieco uparty. – Powiedział Zayn. Chwycił ramiona chłopaka i wyciągnął je prosto w linie, kopiąc stopami pomiędzy jego nogami, aby je rozdzielić, całkowicie prezentując jego figurę. – Choć silny mimo wieku, jedynie dziewiętnaście lat. Właśnie otrzymaliśmy go od twojego dozorcy kilka dni temu, coś z niezapłaconymi podatkami.

\- Moimi podatkami? – Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco i chwycił szczękę chłopaka, przesuwając jego twarz dookoła, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. – Przypuszczam, że jesteś mi to winien, czyż nie? Jak on ma na imię?

\- Ma na imię Louis. Naprawdę może być twój za przyzwoitą cenę—

\- Czy Legatus zdecydował się już zatem na kogoś? – Perrie weszła do pokoju z podążającą za nią służącą, Jesy, długa fioletowa suknia falowała za nią. – Oo zatem ten ładny? Dobry wybór Gubernatorze, będzie ci dobrze służył. Szkoda jednak, będę za nim tęsknić.

Harry przewrócił czule oczami. Perrie mogła być nieco przytłaczająca, ale nie myliła się co do Louisa. Harry miał wrażenie, że Louis mógł służyć mu bardzo dobrze. Na więcej sposobów niż tylko podstawowe obowiązki. Perrie weszła pomiędzy nich i pogłaskała włosy Louisa, szepcząc do niego, że mógł teraz rozluźnić swoje ręce.

Jednak Zayn ją odepchnął. – Moja miłości, Harry właściwie nie zatwierdził jeszcze tego zakupu. Wiesz, że masz nie przerywać w trakcie interesów.

\- Jest w pożarku, Zayn. Myślę, że to oczywiste, podjąłem decyzję. Wiem swoją cenę i ja go zabiorę. – Powiedział Harry. Wezwał z innego pokoju swojego osobistego niewolnika, Nialla, aby przyszedł z pieniędzmi.

\- Sądzę, że zwykła kwota wystarczy. – Powiedział Zayn. Biorąc jedwabny woreczek pieniędzy od Nialla i potrząsając ręką Harry’ego. – Przyjemnie prowadzić z tobą interesy.

\- Zaufaj mi, cała przyjemność jest po mojej stronie. – Powiedział Harry, pożądliwie wpatrując się w Louisa. Zayn i Perrie zaczęli odchodzić aż Perrie pisnęła i prędko pobiegła powrotem, by szepnąć w ucho Harry’ego.

\- Zayn nie wie tego, ale rozmawiałam z Louisem chwilę po jego przybyciu. On jest prawiczkiem, Harry, coś co może cię zainteresować. – Odchyliła się i mrugnęła na niego, zanim pobiegła z powrotem do Zayna, aby wyjść.

Harry uniósł brwi z szerokim uśmiechem. – Niall. Dasz teraz naszemu nowemu nabytkowi ciepłą kąpiel i dobry posiłek. Potem wyślesz go do mojej komnaty, podczas gdy ja zakończę jakieś interesy z Liamem.

Oczy Nialla ożywiły się i przytaknął szybko, wyciągając Louisa za ramię z pokoju. Louis spojrzał w tył na Harry’ego jedynie na moment, żeby zobaczyć go wpatrującego się w niego od góry do dołu jeszcze raz, zanim wyszedł innym wejściem. Niall prowadził Louis przez kilka korytarzy, dopóki nie znaleźli się w łaźni. Powietrze było już parne i pachniało tak słodko.

\- Możesz się teraz zrelaksować, wiesz. – Powiedział Niall. Był blond chłopakiem, jedynie parę lat starszy niż Louis. – Tutaj nie jest tak źle, tak długo jak robisz wszystko, co Dominus powie. Twoje życie jest po to, by go obsługiwać, rękami i stopami,

Louis tylko skinął głową i zerknął z powrotem w dół na ziemię. Miał tylko na sobie prostą tkaninę wokół pasa, prawie nic nie pozostawiając dla wyobraźni. Jednak Niall był w pełni ubrany w krótką togę.

\- Nie mówisz dużo, co?

\- J-ja naprawdę nie wiem, co mówić. – Szepnął Louis.

\- Dobrze. Dominus nienawidzi, kiedy nowi niewolnicy uważają, że mogą za dużo mówić. – Powiedział Niall. Louis tylko wypuścił z siebie oddech, a Niall klepnął go w plecy. – Hej, nie miałem zamiaru cię przestraszyć, to są tylko rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć. Jak, jeśli chcesz zostać przy życiu.

\- Co, jeśli nie chcę zostać przy życiu? – Rzucił Louis i następnie natychmiast przycisnął rękę do ust, oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu na to, co właśnie powiedział. – J-ja nie, ja nie—

\- Jest dobrze, rozumiem. Też kiedyś byłem tutaj nowy. – Niall przeniósł się na drogą stronę pokoju i zaczął napełniać wannę z rozmaitymi olejkami. – Będę miał jakąś inną dziewczynę tutaj, aby cię wyczyściła. Wrócę za godzinę, by zabrać cię do komnat Dominusa.

Louis wychylił się i chwycił Nialla za ramię, zatrzymując go przed wyjściem. – Dla-dlaczego idę do jego pokoju? Nie powinienem być napiętnowany i szkolony czy coś?

Oczy Nialla złagodniały ze współczuciem. – Będziesz w końcu napiętnowany, ale właśnie teraz sądzę, że Harry chce erm, _wypróbować_ cię.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Louis, jesteś ładny, a Harry jest zaskakująco jedynie człowiekiem, musisz wiedzieć co on chce zrobić z kimś takim jak ty. – Niall westchnął i wykręcił się z uścisku Louisa, zostawiając go samego w łaźni.

Całe ciało Louisa zatrzęsło się z uświadomieniem. Harry zamierzał go pieprzyć. To musiał być powód takiego traktowania. A potem, co by się stało? Po prostu zabiłby Louisa i byłoby załatwione? Czy Louis byłby napiętnowany i stałby się normalnym niewolnikiem domowym? Czy Harry po prostu zatrzymałby go w pobliżu, aby gwałcić go, gdy mu się to podoba?

Wszystkie z tych opcji i scenariuszy, które Louisowi wpadły do głowy, przerażały go nie do wiary. Nie był gotowy do takiego życia, do żadnego z nich. Płakał do czasu, gdy dziewczyny przyszły by go wykąpać i żadna z nich nie musiała zadawać pytania _dlaczego_.

→

Harry odprowadził Zayna i Perrie do ich czekających strażników, odsyłając ich do swoich domów. Prawie tak szybko jak znaleźli się poza wzrokiem, cała postawa Harry’ego się zmieniła. Jego szczęka stwardniała i oczy pociemniały. Rozprostował ramiona z grubsza i strzelił wszystkimi knykciami przed dąsaniem się z powrotem do willi, pokonując drogę do pokoju narad.

Liam już czekał na niego przy stole z mapami. Porucznik Harry’ego i doradca militarny czekali w lepszej części dwóch domów na Harry’ego, żeby zakończyć ich różne sprawy, więc mogliby przejść do rzeczy ważniejszych. Liam był dowództwem Harry’ego przez siedem lat, podczas których chronili nawzajem swoje życia niezliczoną ilość razy. Znów, był jednym z jedynych przyjaciół Harry’ego.

\- Musisz przestać pozwalać tym rozpraszaczom uwagi wchodzić nam w drogę. – Jęknął Liam, kiedy Harry pochylił się nad stołem obok niego.

Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco. – Może powinieneś dostać rozproszenie uwagi. Lepiej być swobodnym we własnym domu niż słabym przed moimi ludźmi i naszymi wrogami. Jeśli nie mam czasu na własne przyjemności, raz na jakiś czas, mógłbym oszaleć.

\- Mam własny sposób na spuszczenie ze smyczy, dziękuję bardzo. Ale wiem, kiedy do pracy i kiedy do zabawy. – Powiedział Liam.

\- Nie rozumiem jak. Spędzasz więcej czasu w pobliżu mojej willi, spotykając się z pewnymi osobistościami tutaj i jedynie bogowie wiedzą, co jeszcze. – Wymamrotał Harry. – Lub robisz sobie przerwy w domu publicznym na drugim końcu Kapui.

Liam przewrócił oczami i zignorował słowa Harry’ego. Był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju komentarzy Harry'ego o swoim życiu osobistym. Nie, dlatego, że Harry mógłby kiedykolwiek wiedzieć, co Liam naprawdę porabiał. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co Legatus zrobiłby, jeśli by się dowiedział.

\- Możemy się, proszę, skupić na rekrutach? Większość z nich jest bardzo znakomitymi żołnierzami, ale jest kilku, którzy mają pewne problemy z dyscypliną. – Powiedział Liam, prędko zmieniając temat.

Harry jęknął. – Jeśli tych kilku jest zbyt wielu, aby wykonywać to, co mówię, po prostu wyślijmy ich do Zayna i Ludusa. Może stracą głowy na piasku. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale nie będę wspomagać niedojrzałe dzieci walczące w rzymskiej armii.

\- Do Ludusa? Nieco okrutne, nie uważasz? – Zapytał Liam.

\- Ty i ja wiemy, że rozdawałem znacznie gorsze kary dla mężczyzn niż życie gladiatora. – Powiedział Harry niskim i szorstkim głosem. Tak, Liam był bardzo świadomy wielu publicznych chłost i kastracji zaaranżowanych przez Harry’ego. Nie było łatwo, bycie pod dowództwem Harry’ego w największej i w najbardziej bezlitosnej armii w śródziemiu, ale nie znalazłbyś lepszych wojowników nigdzie indziej.

Około półtorej godziny później, Liam i Harry skończyli dyskusję i Niall zapukał do drzwi.

\- Dominus? Jest gotowy dla ciebie.

Harry oblizał wargi. – Odprowadź Liama i poinformuj dom, żeby mi nie przeszkadzano aż do rana. Jest mnóstwo wina w mojej komnacie?

\- Tak, Dominusie. – Potwierdził Niall i odsunął się na bok, więc Harry i Liam mogli wyjść przed nim.

\- Kiedy zobaczymy się następnym razem, Liam?

Liam zdawał się otrząsnąć się ze spoglądania na Nialla i zamyślił się na moment. – W tym tygodniujak wierzę. Jestem obecny na pokazie nowych rekrutów w głównym mieście za dwa dni.

\- Dobrze. Niall, jeśli Lou mógłby. – Harry skinął głową na do widzenia i następnie ruszył korytarzem, zostawiając przyjaciela i sługę bez nadzoru.

Niall skrzyżował ramiona i rozpoczął chód innym korytarzem do głównego wejścia willi. – Więc, tydzień, hę?

\- Dopiero rano się dowiedziałem, w przeciwnym razie obiecuję, że powiedziałbym ci wcześniej. – Powiedział Liam idąc blisko Nialla, wystarczająco by ich ramiona otarły się o siebie. – Przepraszam, Ni.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, _sir_.

\- Proszę, nie bądź taki. Nie, kiedy mam właśnie wyjechać. – błagał Liam. Rozejrzał się, aby upewnić się, iż nie ma strażników lub innej służby w pobliżu, przed wciągnięciem Nialla za ramię do słabo oświetlonego kąta i pocałowaniem go.

Niall wysilał się troszkę, ale potem go odepchnął. – Musisz z tym skończyć!

\- C-chcesz to skończyć?

Niall wymamrotał kilka bluźnierstw do siebie. – Nie chcę skończyć z tym, co jest między nami. Nie sądzę, że mogę skończyć w tym momencie, ale ty musisz skończyć z całowaniem mnie i macaniem, i próbowaniem rozmawiać ze mną publicznie. Musimy chronić to, gdy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu.

Liam westchnął. Wiedział, że Niall miał rację, jego miłość zazwyczaj ją miała. – Po prostu chciałem dać ci lepsze pożegnanie.

\- Wiem, ale nie możemy zachowywać przy tym takiego ryzyka. – Powiedział Niall jak owinął ramiona wokół szyi Liama. – Jeśli Dominus kiedykolwiek dowie się o nas, będziesz pozbawiony swojego militarnego tytułu i wygnany. Ja będę pobity i albo sprzedany albo zabity. Tak czy owak, nigdy nie zobaczymy się ponownie.

\- Jesteśmy takimi głupcami, moja miłości. – Szepcze Liam naprzeciw szyi Nialla. Zaczął pozostawiać miękkie pocałunki na skórze, pocierając rękami w górę i w dół boków chłopaka.

Niall wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił Liamowi pocałować się prawidłowo jeszcze raz, ale jedynie na moment przed ponownym odepchnięciem go. – Naprawdę powinieneś iść.

\- Oczywiście, moja miłości. – Liam pocałował policzek Nialla i cofnął się, schodząc powoli po schodach.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży, sir. – Niall zawołał do niego z uśmieszkiem.

Liam odwrócił się z jasnym uśmiechem. – Do widzenia.

→

Kiedy Harry wszedł do sypialni został powitany przez wzrok Louisa siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi kostkami i nagiego, na swoim wielkim łóżku. Był bardzo dobrze wyczyszczony przez dziewczyny, nawet miał białe kwiatki przyozdabiające jego włosy. Ale jego oczy były czerwone, jakby przez długi czas.

Harry poczuł niewielkie coś kłujące go w pierś, kiedy ta myśli przyszła mu do głowy. Dlaczego taki piękny chłopiec jak on miałby płakać? Z pewnością musiał mieć jakiś pomysł, jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego tu jest. I wtedy Harry pomyślał, że może to, dlatego on był tak smutny i przestraszony. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, naprawdę. Harry nie dbał o uczucia jakichś ładnych niewolników.

A jednak kłucie było jeszcze świeże na jego skórze. Wszystko jedno, Harry starał się jak najlepiej to zignorować jak zaczął zdejmować swoją togę. Upadła ona na podłogę i oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się jak zaczęło do niego docierać, że to wszystko naprawdę się działo.

\- Wstań. – Rozkazał Harry, ale było coś w jego głosie, że był bardziej łagodny niż surowy.

Louis wstał i zrobił krok do przodu od łóżka. Harry pstryknął palcami, więc Louis zrobił parę kroków więcej, co niechętnie zrobił. Potem Dominus krążył wokół Louisa, oglądając jego nagie ciało, od góry do dołu, pożądliwie. Dotknął skóry na barkach Louisa, przesuwając ręce w dół do dolnej części jego pleców i następnie ponownie się odsunął. Louis mógł ledwo co oddychać.

\- _Venus Filium._ _– Syn Wenus, tak Harry go nazwał. – Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek miał niewolnika tak pięknego jak ty._

 _Harry był za nim, jedną ręką przebiegając w górę i w dół ramienia Louisa, pozostawiając gęsią skórkę w tej ścieżce._ – Dzi-dziękuję, Dominusie. – Wyszeptał Louis, niezdolny mówić w pełni poprawnie przez nerwy.

A Harry jedynie zamruczał, pochylając się, aby pocałować kark Louisa. Jego ręce przeniosły się na przód Louisa; jedną obejmując jego brzuch a drugą jego szyję, obracając jego twarz, więc mógł zobaczyć Harry’ego. – Pocałuj mnie.

Tak bardzo jak nie chciał mieć swojego pierwszego pocałunku z mężczyzną, który ponoć kiedyś zabił niewolnika tylko za rozlanie nieco wina, wiedział, iż nie miał wyboru. Więc, Louis pocałował go i to było bardzo dziwne, jak to powodowało nieduże trzepotanie w jego brzuszku.

Dominus praktycznie warknął i zaczął całować Louisa mocniej, zmuszając językiem usta chłopaka do otwarcia się i polizał wnętrze. Małe skomlenie wyszło z Louisa i nie był pewny, czy było to ze strachu czy z przyjemności. Harry’ego zdawało się to nie obchodzić jak szorstko ich odwrócił i wymusił na Louisie padniecie twarzą na łóżko.

A potem Louis wiedział, że był przerażony. Nie był na to gotowy, nie na wszystko. Louis życzył sobie, aby mógł powiedzieć _nie_ , ale teraz należał do Harry’ego.

Łzy rozpoczęły wzbieranie się w oczach Louisa, kiedy poczuł Harry’ego pocierającego swoim twardym penisem o jego pupę. Odczuwał go tak dużego i Louis nie wiedział, jak to rzekomo miało się w nim zmieścić.

\- Widzisz, co ze mną robisz? Musiałeś zostać zesłany przez samych Bogów, _Venus Filium_ _. – Jęknął Harry i chwycił tyłek Louisa, ściskając go i mocno klepiąc. – Potrzebujesz poczuć się dobrze._ _Prezent, jaki zasługujesz, aby czuć._

Ale Louis nie czuł się dobrze. Harry nie wydawał się zauważać, jak Louis szlocha i zaciska pięści na jedwabnej pościeli. Ugryzł szyję Louisa, podczas gdy się ocierał, pozostawiając fioletowy znak, gdzie ssał mocno jego skórę. Harry wmusił w Louisa trzy palce jednej ręki, czyniąc go ssącym je i mokrymi jak najlepiej mógł. Drugą ręką, Harry pociągał za własnego penisa przez kilka sekund, a potem rozszerzył nogi Louisa.

Harry wyciągnął palce z ust chłopaka. – Taki wspaniały.

Ale kiedy Harry zaczął pocierać opuszką palca o dziurkę niewolnika, Louis przepadł. Płakał głośno i trząsł się, ale nie powiedział _nie_ , co zdezorientowało Harry’ego.

\-  _ Venus Filium _ _ , płaczesz?  _ _ Czemu płaczesz? – Zapytał Harry, zaskakująco przestraszony zranieniem tego chłopca. Odwrócił Louisa na plecy i był zszokowany zobaczeniem jego zaczerwienionych oczu i łez przemykających po jego policzkach. – Cii. Ktoś tal piękny jak ty nie może płakać. _

\- Je-jest dobrze, rób cokolwiek chcesz! – zaszlochał Louis. – Tylko p-proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. Nie chcę umierać.

Louis wrócił na brzuch, z tyłkiem w górze i gotowy, po prostu chcąc to skończyć. Ale Harry nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego każde włókno w jego ciele krzyczało na niego, żeby nie ranić Louisa. Zaprzestać tego i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

\- Nie. Nie zamierzam cię zabić. – Powiedział Harry. Zszedł Louisa i wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać. - _Venus Filium_ _, nikt cię nie zrani. Tak długo jak jestem Legatusem, Dominusem, i Gubernatorem miasta._

_ Louis otarł łzy z oczu i wpatrywał się w Harry’ego ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. – N-nie rozumiem. _

\- Ja również nie. – Powiedział Harry, tak samo zdezorientowany przez własne czyny i słowa. – Uważam, że bogowie zesłali cię do mnie. To musi być to. Nie wiem co zrobiłem, aby otrzymać cię w moim domu, ale to jest dar, którego nie zmarnuję.

Harry ucałował policzek Louisa i zaczął prowadzić go do drzwi. – Co mam zrobić?

\- Spać, jak na razie. Jesteś mój i tylko mój. Każdy w tym domu będzie wiedzieć, aby cię nie dotykać. – Powiedział Harry stanowczo. – Ochronię cię.

Louis przełknął i wyszedł na zewnątrz przez drzwi, gdzie Niall czekał, żeby wziąć go do kwater niewolników. – Tak, Dominusie.

Harry oglądał go jak idzie, a potem zatrzasnął drzwi, krzycząc i kopiąc stół. Co się, do diabła, z nim dzieje? Miał tu właśnie pięknego prawiczka, ochoczo robiącego cokolwiek zechce. A jednak po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł zniszczyć takiej ładnej czystości bez pełnej zgody.

Może Louis był bardziej przekleństwem od Jowisza niż darem. Nieważne jak, Harry ochroni go za wszelką cenę.

 

 


	2. 2. Zasady Domu

Minął tydzień od kiedy Harry i Louis mieli ich niewielki moment zamieszania. I od tego czasu, Harry był chłodny. Dotrzymał obietnicy danej Louisowi, że nikt nie będzie go dręczyć, ponieważ jak na razie nikt go nie dręczył. Ale Harry ledwo spojrzał na Louisa.

Nie, żeby Louis go chciał.

Niall pokazywał Louisowi stryczek domu. Jak stać, jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, kiedy nie rozmawiać z ludźmi, gdzie wszystko było i co najważniejsze; żadne z tajemnic domu nie mogło być wypowiedziane. Wiele ważnych postaci w wojsku i w senacie przechadzało się po korytarzach i prawie zawsze były rozprzestrzeniane tajemnice, które niewolnicy lub inna służba domowa usłyszała. Wszystko było relacjonowane Dominusowi, ale nigdy nie mówiono nikomu innemu.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co jest oficjalną pracą Louisa w domu, więc po prostu stał się cieniem Nialla. A pracą Nialla było podążanie za Harrym i robienie wszystkiego, o co poprosi. Co czyniło to trudniejszym dla Louisa, aby zaaklimatyzować się w swoim nowym życiu. Po prostu chciał, aby Harry przestał się w niego wpatrywać.

Najgorsze przyszło, jednak, kiedy Niall wpadł do ich kwater, zły o coś całkowicie innego, ale powiedział Louisowi, że będzie spał gdzieś indziej.

\- Gdzie ja, zatem rzekomo będę spał? – Spytał Louis.

\- Będziesz mieć własną kwaterę, dokładnie na końcu korytarza.

Louis westchnął. – To rozkaz Dominusa?

\- Tak. Wciąż będziesz ze mną pracował, ale nie chce nikogo dotykającego cię. – Niall usiadł na brzegu łóżka, śmiejąc się cicho do siebie. – Jakbym robił coś z tobą.

Louis wstał z miejsca, gdzie siedział na łóżku i podszedł klęknąć miedzy nogami Nialla. – Wszystko z tobą okej? N-nie sądzę, żebyś był szalony ze mną zmieniającym pokoje. Nigdy naprawdę nie powiedziałeś mi nic o sobie, wiesz. Tylko Dom i zasady i tego typu rzeczy.

Niall spoglądał w dół na jego kręcące się dłonie. – Nie ma nic-nie ma wiele do mówienia. Byłem niewolnikiem od urodzenia, przeprowadzając się z gospodarstwa do gospodarstwa. To jest najlepsze miejsce, w jakim pracowałem.

\- Okej, ale musi być inny powód, że jesteś taki zły.

Niall w końcu spojrzał w górę na Louisa, jego oczy miały początki łez w sobie. – Nie jestem zły pracowaniem tutaj. Jestem zły, ponieważ po całym tym czasie Dominus nie potrafi nawet mi zaufać w byciu samemu z kimś takim jak ty. Kimś, kogo on chce. Lubię cię, Louis. Myślę, że moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi, naprawdę moglibyśmy. A Dominus nawet nie byłby taki, gdyby wiedział- Uciął Niall poprzez klepnięcie swoich ust. Odepchnął Louisa z drogi i wstał, aby zacząć szybko przemierzać, z głębokimi oddechami, wyjście. – N-nie mogę ci powiedzieć, czemu jestem zły. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, będę mieć tak wiele kłopotów.

\- Okej! Okej. Nie musisz mi mówić. – Powiedział Louis, podbiegając i ściskając ciasno Nialla. – I możemy być przyjaciółmi. Mam na myśli, on nie zmienił mojej pracy, tylko gdzie będę spał.

\- Wiem, przykro mi, że tak się zachowuję. Wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć, miałem nieco konfliktów z kimś. – Powiedział Niall, także ściskając Louisa. – Jest coś jeszcze, co muszę ci powiedzieć. Nowy oficerowie militarni przybędą do willi. Dominus chce ich wyszkolić i wyplenić bezpośrednio słabeuszy.

\- W porządku, co to znaczy?

Niall westchnął i przebiegł ręką przez swoje blond włosy. – Nasze prace są takie same, ale ty musisz być ostrożny. Nowi rekruci nie są tak mili jak większość oficerowi jest. Nieważne co oni powiedzą, nie możesz pozwolić im cię dotknąć. Oni nie mają pozwolenia na pieprzenie kogokolwiek, ale nie przejmują się tym. Robi się dość przerażająco, kiedy tutaj są. – Rzekł do niego Niall. Jakby Louis nie był wystarczająco przerażony ludźmi podbijającymi do niego. – Strażnicy rzekomo mają pomóc, ale to nie zawsze się dzieje. Po prostu bądź ostrożny.

\- Będę, dziękuję, Niall. – Wyszeptał Louis. Zaczął iść do drzwi, ale odwrócił się i dał Niallowi szybki pocałunek w policzek. – Jesteś tutaj jedynym, który mnie nie straszy.

**→**

Nowi oficerowie rekrutacji byli dokładnie tak źli jak Niall ich przedstawił. Większość z nich była jedynie parę lat starsza od Louisa. Szydzili z niego i nazywali go koteczkiem kiedykolwiek Harry’ego nie było w pobliżu. Niektórzy z nich byli nawet wystarczająco odważni, aby chwycić tyłek Louisa. Najgorsze było to, że Harry’ego nie było w pobliżu, żeby to zobaczyć. Louis musiał eskortować ich do miejsc i być swobodnie nękanym.

To było wstrętne i krępujące, i Louis czuł się tak obrzydliwie. Jednego szczególnie złego dnia był nazywany zdzirą i obmacywany, wrócił do swojego maleńkiego, samotnego, pokoiku i płakał, wykręcał się na łóżku.

Wiedział, że miał powiedzieć Harry’emu, ale jego Dominus był codziennie w najgorszym nastroju. Wiec, Louis przyniesie Harry’emu jego wieczorne wino i nic nie powie. Chociaż Legatus zaczął robić coś nieco dziwnego. Zazwyczaj siedział, kiedy Louis podawał mu to, Harry zazwyczaj trzymał rękę Louisa niewiele dłużej niż to właściwe.

Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć za każdym razem, ale był zbyt wyczerpany. To tak bardzo dezorientowało Louisa, jak mały dotyk mógł spowodować szybsze bicie serca. Zwłaszcza, gdy spędza dzień oglądając Harry’ego krzyczącego i chłostającego jego żołnierzy. I nie wspominając, jak Harry obiecał, że nikt nie będzie dręczyć Louisa, ale nic z tym nie robił.

Najgorszy zwrot przeznaczenia nadszedł po rekrutach będących w willi przez około trzy tygodnie. W Louisie rosło odrętwienie do całego tego ich strasznego zachowania, ale jakoś jedynie to pogorszyło sytuację. Kiedyś to były tylko jednostki, ale teraz robili to w grupach. Łapali ładnych niewolników i próbowali im się narzucać. Niall nie spuszczał z Louisa spojrzenia, gdy pracowali.

Ale potem Harry sprawił Louisowi eskortę, szczególnie grubą grupę żołnierzy na dziedzińcu treningowym przez niego samego. Louis nie wiedział, że ci strażnicy stąpali już po cienkim lodzie, byli najniżsi w bandzie i Dominus zdecydował, że jeśli ponownie spieprzą, kara nie będzie wygodna dla nich.

Byli tak blisko dziedzińca, jedynie kolejny zakręt i byliby tam, Louis byłby bezpieczny od nich. Ale Parki nie chciały, żeby tak to wyglądało, ponieważ tuż przed końcem zakrętu, Louis był złapany od tyłu i pociągnęli go do oddzielnego pokoju. Próbował krzyczeć, ale jeden z żołnierzy zaciskał rękę na jego ustach. Było ich trzech naprzeciw maleńkiego Louiska.

\- W końcu! Próbowaliśmy dostać cię jakby przez tygodnie. – Jeden z nich uśmiecha się szyderczo.  Jego kohorty zaśmiały się za nim, kiedy żołnierz zdarł z Louisa tunikę, całkowicie go eksponując przed nimi. Biczowali go dookoła i pchnęli jego twarz na ścianę. – Kurwa, jesteś ładny.

\- Legatus musi kochać twój tyłek.

\- Założę się, że jesteś taki ciasny.

Ciągle mówili sprośne seksualne rzeczy do niego, klepali jego tyłek wystarczająco mocno, aby zrobił się czerwony. Louis był w tak wielkim bólu, prawie nie zauważając, że jego usta zostały odkryte. Prawie.

\- Pomocy! Proszę, Harry! – Krzyczał Louis i żołnierze ponownie zakryli jego usta, prymitywnie przyciskając go do ściany.

\- Kurwa zamknij się, zdziro.

\- Przepraszam cię. – Głęboki i bardzo wyraźnie zły głos Harry’ego przemówił za nimi. Był spokojny i równy, ale tak groźny. Żołnierze odskoczyli od Louisa sprawiając, że upadł na ziemię w szlochającym bałaganie.

\- Legatus my-

\- Cisza! – Wykrzyknął Harry, żołnierze zesztywnieli i stali na baczność. – Każdy z nowych rekrutów jest obrazą dla armii Imperium. Jesteście zniewagą mojego imienia i domu. Ale wasza trójka gówienek właśnie przekroczyła linię.

\- Sir, proszę—

Harry chwycił jednego, tego samego żołnierza, który uderzał Louisa, za gardło i rzucił nim o ścianę. – Powiedziałem milczeć! Żołnierze muszą wiedzieć, jak się podporządkowywać. Muszą się nauczyć szacunku. Częścią tego szacunku jest nigdy nie dotykanie czegoś, co nie należy do ciebie. Rozumiecie?

Skinęli głowami.

\- Dobrze. Nieszczęśliwie dla was, nie mogę tolerować takiego rodzaju braku szacunku w moim domu. – Powiedział Harry groźnie, strzelając palcami. Liam obiegł róg i wbiegł do pokoju za nim i zapytał, co się dzieje. – Cóż, Liam, postanowiłem, że ci mężczyźni, jeśli można ich tak nazwać, nie pasują do służby. Weź ich natychmiast do więzienia i wyślij wiadomość do Zayna.

\- Nie pozwalasz im być żołnierzami, ale wysyłasz ich do Ludusa, żeby stali się Gladiatorami? – Zapytał Liam, zdezorientowany intencjami Harry’ego.

\- Nie. Powiedz Zaynowi, że mamy ofiary na arenę. Chcę, aby zakładano się, jak szybko zostaną zabici. – Stwierdził Harry.

Żołnierze dyszeli i ponownie zaprotestowali, ale kiedy zobaczyli ciemne spojrzenie w oczach  Harry’ego i obnażone żeby, wycofali się. Liam wezwał kilku strażników i wyprowadził nowych więźniów z korytarza. Tak szybko jak Harry był pewny, że byli sami, jego całe ciało zmiękło i ukląkł obok Louisa. Chłopiec przestał płakać, ale wciąż się nieco trząsł.

\- _Venus Filium_ , jesteś teraz bezpieczny. – Powiedział Harry najmiększym głosem. – Nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzą.

Zaczęło docierać do świadomości szatyna, że Harry skazał tych trzech mężczyzn, wręcz żołnierzy, aby umarli dla niego. Ledwo mógł spojrzeć na Harry’ego, nawet, kiedy jego Dominus zaczął owijać swoje ramiona wokół ciała Louisa i trzymać go, ciepło i blisko. Louis nienawidził śmierci. Nienawidził walk i zabijania i wszystkich tych rzeczy, z których Harry był znany. Nienawidził, że Harry wciąż sprawiał, że czuł się bezpieczny.

\- Jak daleko się dostali, Louis? – Zapytał Harry ledwo szepcząc. Nie chciał dodatkowo zmartwić Louisa.

Louis zaczął potrząsać głowa. – T-tylko mnie rozebrali i bili. I nazywali mnie okropnymi nazwami. Przyszedłeś, zanim mogło się pogorszyć.

Harry westchnął i uniósł Louisa w stylu weselnym, wychodząc z pokoju, gdzie jeszcze kilku strażników i sporo innych rekrutów stało. Niall przepchnął się do przodu i pomógł Louisowi wyjść z ramion Harry’ego. 

\- Potrafisz iść, Malusi? – Zapytał Harry i rozluźnił się, kiedy Louis przytaknął. – Niall, pomóż mu się wyczyścić, potem zabierz go do moich komnat.

\- Tak, Dominusie. – Niall miał Louisa owiniętego wokół jego barków i wyprowadził go na korytarz.

Mógł usłyszeć Harry’ego krzyczącego na innych rekrutów o ich zachowanie. Wygłaszał groźby mówiąc, że nie będzie tak łaskawy następnym razem. Louis przestał płakać do czasu, gdy dotarli do łaźni, ale wciąż opierał się o Nialla dla wsparcia.

Niall ostrożnie opuścił Louisa do jednej z wanien, a potem rozebrał się i dołączył do niego w środku. – Jest okej, Lou?

\- Taa, tyłek mnie tylko boli.

Niall parsknął, następnie chwycił jedną z ścierek, aby zacząć czyszczenie z brudu skórę Louisa. – Dobra rzecz, że Dominus dotarł tam.

Louis skinął głową i wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w ciepłą wodę. – Nie powinien pozwolić mi samemu iść.

\- Zgadzam się, ale teraz nic nie możesz z tym zrobić. Jesteś żywy i głównie bez szwanku. – Westchnął Niall i manewrował za Louisem, aby wyszorować jego plecy. – Założę się, że Dominus zmieni teraz politykę. Jedynie strażnicy chodzą z rekrutami teraz i zawsze więcej niż jeden niewolnik. Jest inteligentny, Louis.

\- Nie czujesz się wykorzystany? – Warknął Louis. – Nie mogę otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że wiedział, iż to się stanie. Że mnie wykorzystał i całą naszą resztę, aby ich przetestować.

\- Może to zrobił, ale jest panem. Jesteśmy jego własnością i miał możliwość zrobienia tego rodzaju rzeczy. – Powiedział Niall.

Ale jak Niall zakończył czyszczenie go, Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale powtarzał jedną myśl: _Powiedział, że jestem inny_.

**→**

Louis siedział na łóżku Harry’ego w upiornym powtórzeniu jego pierwszej nocy. Ale tym razem było zdecydowanie inaczej, ponieważ wiedział, że jego Dominus nie spróbuje niczego po dzisiejszym. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że nie.

Kiedy Harry w końcu wszedł do pokoju, pozwolił drzwiom trzasnąć jak szedł prosto do Louisa. Louis wstał i Harry wziął jego policzki w swoje ręce, sprawdzając całą jego twarz dla wszelakich siniaków. A Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale wpatrywał się w łagodną obawę Harry’ego w zachwycie. Po kilku minutach ręce Harry’ego zjechały na szyję Louisa i jego kciuki potarły opaloną skórę Louisa, sprawiając, że zadrżał.

\- _Venus Filium_ _, p-przepraszam za dzisiaj. – Dominus powiedział cicho. Ucałował policzek Louisa i zetknął ich czoła razem. Po chwili puścił go i obszedł, aby usiąść na łóżku, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Louis niepewnie usiadł obok niego. – Będziesz sypiał tutaj ze mną od teraz. Dopóki mój dom jest pusty tych idiotów rekrutów._

 _\- Co?_ D-Dominusie, nie—

\- Louis! Po prostu... Chcę ciebie tutaj i chcę żebyś był bezpieczny. – Powiedział Harry. Po kilku momentach ciszy, wstał z łóżka i podszedł z powrotem do drzwi. – Idź spać, Malusi, mam więcej rzeczy do zajęcia się.

Chłopiec patrzył jak Harry zostawia go samego jeszcze raz, a potem zaczyna układać się wygodniej na łóżku. Jednak Louis nie zasnął tej nocy, więc był obudzony, kiedy Harry wrócił godzinę później i położył się obok niego.

Był także obudzony kilka minut później, kiedy Harry odwrócił się i przycisnął swoje ciało do szatyna, owijając ramiona wokół jego pasa.

**→**

Odkąd zaczął spać w pokoju Harry’ego i oczywiście małego incydentu z rekrutami, Louis był całkiem dobrze chroniony. Także rósł w bardziej komfortowym domu ze sobą. Zaczął żartować dookoła ze strażnikami, że muszą go oglądać i plotkował z Niallem. Wciąż wzdrygał się ilekroć żołnierze spoglądali na niego, ale nie odważyli się zbliżyć. Żaden z nich nie chciał skończyć x takim samym losem jak pozostała trójka.

Harry też był inny. Kiedykolwiek wybywał na dziedziniec treningowy, był bezwzględny i wymagający i przerażał Louisa. Ale każdej nocy, pomimo że ledwo, kiedy wypowiada słowo. Harry był uprzejmy dla niego. Dotykał go delikatnie i trzymał, kiedy spali. Louis dużo o tym rozmyślał. O tym, co Harry czuł lub myślał, kiedy był łagodny wobec niego. Jednak był ociągający się strach, że zawiśnie nad Louisem i uczyni go bojącym się zapytać bruneta o cokolwiek.

Chociaż Niall też był inny. Louis naprawdę czuł się jakby mógł mu wszystko powiedzieć i nie będzie osądzony. Jednak gdy Niall się otwierał, rzadko kiedy mówił Louisowi cokolwiek o sobie.

Dominus przydzielił wyczyszczenie piwniczki z winami, która, tak się składa, była bardzo blisko kwater Nialla. Podobno w ciągu kilku dni odbędzie się świętowanie z innymi członkami armii i Harry dostał całkowicie nowy zapas wina tylko na te wydarzenie. Ale chłopcy nie narzekali, ponieważ to dawało im przerwę od stania i chodzenia całymi dniami, jak również dawało im pretekst do picia. Pozwalano im to robić jedynie na specjalne okazje, więc żaden z nich nie zamierzał zmarnować takiej szansy.

Louis jedynie miał kilka łyków tu i tam podczas czyszczenia, ale Niall był wstawiony w tym momencie. Chichotał i podskakiwał i upuszczał kubki za każdym razem, gdy szedł wytrzeć jeden.

I utrzymywał robienie komentarzy o Louisie i Harrym. – _Wiiiiiięc… -_ Czknął. – Co ty i nasz najdroższy pan _naprawdę_ porabiacie w jego pokoju?

Louis przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że normalnie, trzeźwy Niall rozumiał, iż w ogóle nic się nie dzieje, ale pijany Niall nie pojmował tego. – Mogę ci obiecać, że wszystko, co robimy to idziemy spać. Teraz, może ty powinieneś dać sobie święty spokój z winem Dominusa.

Louis sięgnął po dzban w ręku Nialla, ale blondyn szarpnął go bliżej swojej piersi z wyciem wargi. – Nie, ma się absolutnie _świetnie_. – Czknął.

Louis tylko westchnął. Przynajmniej Niall wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Był nieco nastrojowy przez chwilę, ale jego nastawienie stawało się lepsze z każdym dniem w tym tygodniu. – Hej, Ni, pamiętasz tą noc, kiedy Harry wyniósł mnie z twojego pokoju? I byłeś naprawdę zły na kogoś?

Twarz Niall zmarszczyła się w zdezorientowaniu na moment, zanim wykrzyknął – _Och_! – I opadł tyłem na jego ławkę. Louis sapnął, upuścił kubek, który czyścił, i usiadł na ziemi obok niego. – To było kiedy miałem kłótnię z Liamem. Liam. _Kocham_ Liama.

Niall znów zachichotał, ale Louis tylko siedział, wpatrując się w niego szerokimi, zmartwionymi oczami. – Um, Liam, przyjaciel Harry’ego? Żołnierz, który zawsze jest tutaj?

\- Nom. – Powiedział Niall, akcentując _m_. – On i ja, tak jakby jesteśmy czymś przez niewiele ponad dwa lata. Ale nie mów Dominusowi. N-nie lubię myśleć, co by się stało, jeśli kiedykolwiek bylibyśmy złapani.

Louis przytaknął w zrozumieniu. – J-jak to się stało?

\- ‘koło roku po tym, jak dostałem się tutaj, Liam przyparł mnie do muru, kiedy go odprowadzałem. Pocałował mnie i powiedział mi kilka miłych rzeczy. Spoliczkowałem go, więc tak jakby spędził kilka następnych tygodni na wysyłaniu mi podarunków i czarowaniu mnie i próbowaniu udowodnić, że nie był tylko jakimś brutalnym żołnierzem. Oczywiście to zadziałało. – Miał głupkowaty uśmiech na twarzy i jego palce bawiły się małym srebrnym łańcuszkiem na jego szyi.

Louis nie wiedział, jak właściwie nie zauważył tego wcześniej. – To jest od niego?

\- Taa, dał mi go po naszej kłótni jako przeprosiny. To jego pieczęć. – Niall podniósł wisiorek na końcu, który miał małe rzeźbienie z pełnym imieniem Liama po łacinie i Feniks trzymał gałązkę oliwną. – Nawet nie pamiętam teraz o co się kłóciliśmy. Także nie ma znaczenia, kocham go za bardzo, żeby się tym przejmować.

Louis uśmiechnął się czule, zastanawiając się, jak to jest kogoś takiego. Nigdy nie był zakochany, nigdy naprawdę nie miał romantycznego uczucia do nikogo. Kochał swoją rodzinę, kochał bogów, i życie, które mu wcześniej dali, ale jego wszystkie uczucia stawały się zgorzkniałe i zdezorientowane. I jakoś nie mógł przestać myśleć o Harrym.

\- Ni?

\- Ta? – Zapytał Niall, teraz siedząc wygodnie, skoro trzeźwiał.

\- Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny.


	3. 3. Tajemnice Handlu

Co roku rzymska armia ma galę do wprowadzenia nowych rekrutów. Każdy wysokiej rangi żołnierze przyprowadzają swoich najlepszych mężczyzn, żeby pochwalić się nimi Legatusowi oraz paru Senatorom. Niall powiedział Louisowi, że był przyprowadzony co roku i zawsze było nerwowo. Było tyle wina i jedzenia, tancerek erotycznych i dziwek, a nawet kilka przedstawień gladiatorskich. Dominus nigdy wcześniej nie był gospodarzem, ale z pewnością nie zawiedzie.

Zayn i Perrie nawet byli zaproszeni, i wysunęli propozycję, że przyprowadzą kilku niewolników, aby sprzedać ich na aukcji. Oczywiście tak szybko jak przybyli, Perrie poszła prosto do Louisa, żeby go sprawdzić. Kiedy był pierwszy raz przehandlowany do ich Ludusa, Perrie się nim zainteresowała, pomimo że wiedziała, że nie może go zatrzymać. Ale upewniła się, iż było mu wygodnie i był dobrze traktowany i nawet pozwoliła mu zapleść swoje długie blond włosy. Kiedyś zaplatał włosy siostrom, więc raczej cieszył się z tego.

Kiedy Louis był po raz pierwszy sprzedany Harry’emu, życzył sobie, żeby mógł po prostu zostać z Perrie i być jednym z jej osobistych pomocników. Jednak zaczyna lubić bycie w willi Harry’ego, ale ona zawsze była taka ciepła. A nowy Dominus Louisa był, no… dezorientujący.

\- Misiaczek! – Wykrzyknęła Perrie jak tylko zobaczyła Louisa w składzie. Miała na sobie długą o barwie piany morskiej togę, przyozdobioną szmaragdami i perłami, prawdopodobnie prezent od Zayna. – Najdroższy Misiaczku, jak się masz?

Louis zarumienił się, kiedy ucałowała jego policzki, i troszeńkę poczuł się chory od niegrzecznych spojrzeń, jakie dostawał od wszystkich innych. – B-bardzo dobrze, o Pani.

 - Fantastycznie!

\- Perrie, miłości, zostaw go w spokoju. Harry prawdopodobnie chce ich wszystkich gotowych, kiedy przybędą inni goście. – Powiedział Zayn, delikatnie ją odciągając. Wydęła wargi na sekundę, zanim Zayn szepnął coś słodkiego do jej ucha, i klaskała i całowała go.

Ale przed wyjściem, Perrie pobiegła z powrotem do Louisa jeszcze raz i szepnęła mu do ucha. – Mam nadzieję, że Harry był dla ciebie delikatny.

Odbiegła z mrugnięciem i zostawiła Louis stojącego z szeroko otwartymi oczami w składzie. Mógł wciąż czuć na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich w pobliżu, ze względu na szczególne traktowanie. Wkrótce napięcie opadło, ponieważ Harry wszedł z Niallem za sobą. W rękach Nialla było pudełko złotych farb i masek, każda reprezentująca innego Boga lub Boginię. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Jowisz, jako że Harry nie chciał nikogo ze służby będącego w pełni potężnym.

\- Będziecie malować swoje ciała, nagie, tymi farbami i każdy z was będzie mieć własną maskę. Oczekuję, że będziecie je nosić przez całą noc. – Powiedział Harry swoim apodyktycznym głosem. Skinął na Nialla, który zaczął rozdawać maski wyznaczonej służbie.

Louis przyglądał się jak każda z masek była rozdawana i wydawało się jakby Harry dawał całkiem sporo myśli do tego. Takie maski jak Junony, żony Jowisza i boska patronka kobiet, małżeństwa i rodziny, została dana Siri, starej niewolnicy, która nauczyła Louisa wznosić Harry’ego, kiedy ona była własnością jego rodziców. Maska Bachusa, Boga wina, imprez i ekstazy, była dana Niallowi, co nabrało sensu dla Louisa po ich nocnej popijawie. Jednakże, kiedy Niall dotarł do Louisa, dał mu maskę z wielkim uśmieszkiem, a gdy spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego, też spróbował przestać się uśmiechać. Louis wziął maskę i sapnął, kiedy w końcu na nią spojrzał.

To była kobieca twarz, złota dokładnie jak reszta, ale także miała muszle wokół szczytu jak korona i gołębie skrzydła wyryte po bokach. Wenus. Przełknął gulę w gardle i starannie zawiązał maskę na twarzy. Jednak zaskakująco łatwo było przez to widzieć i oglądał jak dwójka niewolników pomagała Harry’emu wsunąć się w zbroję bitewną. Było tradycją dla Legatusa domu, aby nosić zbroję podczas tej gali. Ale Louis był zaskoczony wygrawerowaną głową dzika na piersi.

Dzik był jednym z symboli Marsa*, Boga wojny, i dla nikogo innego nie nabierałoby perfekcyjnego sensu jak dla niego. Był jednym z najbardziej przerażających Legatusów w armii, oczywiście, że jego boskim patronem byłby Mars. Większość ludzi, jednakże nie Louis, poprzez spojrzenie na fakt, iż istnieje wiele opowieści o romansie Marsa i Wenus.

Mars, który nie troszczył się o innego Boga, Człowieka, ani niczego pomiędzy, jedynie o honor i zwycięstwo w wojnie, stracił głowę dla Wenus, bogini piękności i miłości. Nawet on nie pasuje do jej uroku, ale było innych zbyt wielu, którzy walczyli o jej uczucia. Ostatecznie Jowisz musiał położyć kres tej walce, wiec zmusił Wenus do poślubienia Wulkana, Boga Kowali. Kochała wielu ludzi, ale nigdy nie własnego męża, i całkiem sporo z legend mówi, że kochała Marsa najbardziej.

Gala wydarzy się dziś wieczorem i wszyscy zobaczą zbroję Harry’ego i maskę Louisa, ale żadne z nich nie zrozumie prawdziwego przesłania Harry’ego. Co poszło dokładnie tą drogą. Louis i Niall zostali przydzieleni do stania przy boku Harry’ego tej nocy, a wielu gości podchodziło, aby się przywitać. Parę komentarzy na fachowo wykonane maski, ale nikt nie wydawał się widzieć związku.

Harry wyglądał na niewiarygodnie znudzonego. Chodził dookoła i upewniał się, że wszystko działa sprawnie i jego goście są zadowoleni, jak w przeważającej części było. Rozchmurzył się nieco, kiedy Liam w końcu przybył.

\- Zatem zupełnie sam? – Zapytał Harry, zauważając, że Liam nie przyprowadził gościa ani sługi.

\- Ja praktycznie żyję tutaj, nie widziałem sensu. – Odpowiedział Liam ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Ale być może pożyczyłbyś mi jednego ze swoich na tę noc.

Oczywiście Harry myślał, że może Liam miał na myśli Louisa, więc postawił przed nim ochronnie ramię. – Niall dołączy do ciebie na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Liam powstrzymał zadowolony uśmiech i kiwnął głową. – Dziękuję, Legatusie. Niall, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną do fontanny, myślę, że właściwie będę mieć drinka na raz.

\- Tak, sir. – Powiedział Niall, podążając blisko za Liamem.

Louis musiał zagryźć wargi, żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu na przyjaciela, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie zamierzali dostać trochę wina. Ponieważ zamiast skręcić w prawo, by pójść do fontanny, skierowali się w lewo, kiedy Harry nie patrzył. A lewo było w kierunku kwater gości, w których Liam najczęściej pozostawał.

Kiedy znaleźli się w środku, Liam wyjął klucz i zablokował drzwi, podnosząc Nialla naprzeciw nich. – _Bachus_ , Ni, naprawdę? Nieco arogancko, nawet dla ciebie.

\- Mówisz, że jestem trochę tak jakby pijany, sir? – Zapytał Niall żartobliwie.

Liam zanucił, błądząc wargami po szyi Nialla. – Prawie pewny, że to jest to, co chciałeś powiedzieć z tą maska na sobie.

Niall sapnął, kiedy Liam ugryzł wrażliwe miejsce dokładnie pod jego uchem. – Bogowie, po prostu zdejmij tę cholerną rzecz.

Liam zaśmiał się i sięgnął jedną ręką za głowę Nialla, żeby rozwiązać maskę, delikatnie układając ją na stole przy drzwiach. Następnie jego ręce spoczęły na kościstym pasie Nialla, podczas gdy blondyn owinął ramiona za szyją Liama. Całowali się powoli tym razem, Liam lizał wnętrze ust Nialla i smakował nieco winem, które wcześniej przemycili.

Pociągnął w dół togę Liama i Liam pomógł mu zdjąć ją całkowicie. A rzecz w Liamie jest duża naprawdę duża. Jak w Niallu nigdy nie był w stanie wziąć go całkowicie bez zadławienia się. Ale starał się z całych sił i wszystko odczuwało dobrze dla Liama.

Niall oblizał wargi i zaczął całując główkę penisa Liama, ociągając się przez kilka chwil. Jedną z rąk drapał brzuch Liama i grzbiety jego kaloryfera, podczas gdy drugą głaskał powoli jego kutasa. Niall lubi przeciągać tę część, aby Liam czekał i podniecał się. Jedynie, kiedy Liam biadoli i zgarnia ręką włosy Nialla, Niall w końcu owija wargi wokół czerwonego penisa chłopaka. Zanurzył go powoli, zasysając i poruszając językiem wzdłuż dolnej żyłki.

Liam jęknął i pociągnął mocno za włosy Nialla, w milczeniu ponaglając go, żeby przyśpieszył. Niall dostosował się i zaczął stopniowo kiwać swoją głową, ręką głaskać części, których nie mógł dosięgnąć. Liam próbował, jak tylko mógł, powstrzymywać się od zepchnięcia Nialla lub wepchnięcia w niego, ponieważ nie chciał zadławić swojego kochanka, ale nie było to wystarczające.

\- Ni, _kurwa_ , Niall pośpiesz się, miłości. Pozwól mi być w tobie. – Szorstko szarpnął Niall do tyłu za włosy i pchnął go z powrotem w stronę łóżka.

Złota farba już z nagiego ciała Nialla była rozmazana z palców na całym Liamie. Zaczęło się też dostawać na jedwabną pościel i Niall zanotował w pamięci, aby wyczyścić wszystko zaraz po wszystkim. Ale na te chwilę chciał być brudny i wypieprzony i w cholerę nie obchodziło go jak przebiega gala. Harry dał Nialla Liamowi na noc i zamierzał go zadowolić.

\- Uważasz, że wciąż jesteś luźny za wczoraj? – Zapytał Liam. On i Niall uporali się z wykradnięciem na szybki numerek, podczas gdy Harry zajmował się sprawami militarnymi. Liam nie dał Niallowi szansy na odpowiedź, zanim wpełzł na niego z podłym olejkiem w ręce. Nalał go na palce i przeniósł dwa w dół do dziurki blondyna.

Weszły łatwo, więc wcisnął następny obok nich. Niall zajęczał jak Liam łatwo wtargnął trzema palcami i pocierał ten punkt wewnątrz niego, że miał go wciągającego powietrze. – Kurwa, Liam, właśnie tam.

\- Tak doskonały, Niall – wyszeptał Liam, jak  wyciągnął palce i zaczął nawilżać swojego penisa. Pogłaskał go kilka razy, podczas gdy podniósł nogi Nialla na swoje barki.

Liam wepchnął powoli do napiętego ciepła, wypuszczając długi oddech, kiedy jego biodra szarpnęły naprzeciw tych Horana. Usiadł z powrotem na piętach i pozostał nieruchomy, aż Niall mógł się przystosować, całując jego lewą kostkę. Ramiona Nialla wzniosły się ponad jego głowę i chwycił poduszkę pod nim oraz obrócił się, by ugryźć swój biceps, kiwając głowę na Liama, aby się ruszył.

Ruchy, jak zawsze, zaczęły się powolnie i intymnie. Liam tylko pchał i krążył biodrami, eksperymentując ze znalezieniem miejsca Nialla. Jedynie, kiedy Niall krzyczał i przygryzał pięści, Liam wiedział, iż znalazł to. Poruszył szybciej biodrami, wycofując się całkowicie i z powrotem targując.

Liam pozwolił nogom Nialla opaść do jego pasa, jak pochylił się i oparł ręce po obu stronach głowy blondyna. Pocałował go szorstko, połykając jego jęki rozkoszy z każdym pchnięciem. Niall przeniósł ręce na barki Liama. Rył paznokciami i drapał mocno, mając nadzieję, że zrani skórę i pozostawi linie.

Oboje ciężko dyszeli, Niall skomląc a Liam stękając, jak gonili swoje orgazmy. Ich ciała poruszały się razem tak idealnie. – Kurwa, Niall, jestem tak blisko, miłości.

\- Ja też, Li, dotknij mnie. – Sapnął Niall, kiedy silna ręka Liama owinęła się wokół jego długości i głaskał go w rytmie ich pchnięć. To zajęło jedynie sekundy dla Nialla, aby dojść długimi smugami pomiędzy nich, wyrzucając z siebie imię Liama w łkaniu. Liam wykonał zaledwie trzy pchnięcia więcej w zaciskającą się dziurkę Nialla, zanim wycofał się i doszedł na umalowane złotem uda Nialla.

Oddychali ciężko jak uspakajali się po szczytowaniu i Niall pociągnął Liama do siebie, więc mógł obcałować całą jego twarz. – Pomalowałem cię całego. – Powiedział Niall, chichocząc na ich bałagan.

Liam przewrócił oczami i ponownie usiadł. – Cóż, ty masz na całym sobie spermę.

\- Cała twojej miłości wina.

Liam przewrócił oczami i wstał z łóżka. – Pozwól, że tylko się wyczyszczę i wrócę na galę, nim Harry zauważy jak długo nas nie ma.

**→**

Harry nie zauważył braku tej dwójki, jakkolwiek, jako że był zbyt zajęty wściekaniem się na przybyłego Legatusa Octaviousa. Był rywalem Harry’ego, jeśli można naprawdę go tak nazwać, był dziesięć lat starszy od Harry’ego, mimo wszystko. I oczywiście Harry wiedział, że będzie tu, ale nie musiało mu się to podobać.

Może gdyby nie robił takiego przedstawienia z opóźnionego przybycia i wyraźnie nie przejmował się tym, że przerwał rozmowę Harry’ego, którą miał jednym z Senatorów. Po prostu przechadzał się ze swoją zwykłą grupą strażników i służby, jak również z kilkoma żołnierzami poniżej poziomu z jego pułku. Przynajmniej byli poniżej poziomu, jeśliby zapytać Harry’ego. Nie pomagało to, że Harry był ubrany w jaskrawopomarańczową szatę i ze złotym zdobieniem gałązek oliwnych na głowie.

\- Gubernatorze! – Wykrzyknął Octavious. Jego głęboki głos ryknął nawet ponad muzyką i Harry tylko przewrócił oczami. Był przyzwyczajony do bycia nazywanym Gubernatorem przez swoich ludzi i członków Senatu, ale jako oznakę szacunku, oficerowie wojskowi musieli zwracać się do niego „Legatus”. Octavious nigdy nie wydawał się tego pojmować. – Cóż za pełną noc życia przygotowałeś dla nas.

\- Legatusie Octavious, jak miło, że przybyłeś aż do Kapui. A ja myślałem, że podróż będzie zbyt długa dla kogoś w takim wieku jak twój. – Powiedział Harry złośliwie. Ponownie Louis znalazł siebie chcącego się śmiać, ale pozostał cicho.

Octavious zacisnął usta i uniósł brew. – Nie, nie, nigdy nie chciałbym się spóźnić na… _spektakl_ taki, jak ten.

\- Cóż, zrób sobie i swoim mężczyznom powitanie, wierzę, iż Zayn będzie wkrótce gospodarzem aukcji przy fontannie wina. Może chciałbyś wybrać kilku nowych niewolników do domu, jeśli masz wolną przestrzeń i monety, oczywiście. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wiedział, że brzmiało to bardziej jak obelga, która była zupełnie zamierzona. Tym samym, Octavious zgodził się, że byłby najlepszy i przeniósł swoją świtę do pokoju z fontanną.

Harry wypuścił oddech i wrócił do rozmowy z Senatorem i jego żoną. Louis naprawdę nie słuchał, ponieważ był zbyt rozproszony przez wszystko wokół. Po kilku minutach usłyszał Harry’ego pstrykającymi palcami i podążył za nim i żoną Senatora do jednego ze stolików. Harry zajął miejsce i ta żona, miała na imię Sura, usiadła naprzeciwko niego. Nie mogła zobaczyć ręki Harry’ego unoszącej się, aby przemknąć po dolnej części uda Louisa, tuż nad kolanem. Louis sapnął, jak Harry kontynuował pocieranie tego samego punktu, podczas gdy odbywał rozmowę.

To był ten raz, kiedy Harry był tak delikatny i czuły, iż sprawiał, że Louis był tak zdezorientowany. Małe poruszenie w jego brzuszku było na nadbiegu i zastanawiał się, czy Harry też je poczuł. Jeśli Harry myślał o Louisie jak o jego własności lub prezencie otrzymanym od bogów- istocie ludzkiej.

\- Gubernatorze Harry, naprawdę masz taki śliczny dom. Szkoda, że nie masz żony, żeby dzielić z nią tak wielkiej willi, ani dzieci. – Powiedziała Sura. Uszy Louisa ożywiły się na tę część rozmowy. Harry był atrakcyjny, bogaty, i człowiekiem sukcesu, dlaczego nigdy się nie ożenił?

Harry odchrząknął nerwowo, jego dłoń wciąż była na nodze Louisa. – Um, nigdy nie znalazłem właściwej osoby, tak przypuszczam. I praca zabiera dużo od takiego rodzaju życia. Mam miasto do prowadzenia, część armii do poprowadzenia, mężczyzn takich jak ja, nie można kiedykolwiek kochać. To niepraktyczne i nigdy nie widziałem w tym sensu.

Sura potrząsnęła głową ze stłumionym śmiechem. – Taką stratą dla  dobrego rozmnażania się, jesteś.Uważasz, że kiedykolwiek weźniesz ślub?

\- Prawdopodobnie nie. – Teraz Harry zdjął całkowicie rękę z uda Louisa i oparł ją na stole. – Nie sądzę, że ktoś jest tam dla mnie.

Louis poczuł się jakby był uderzony pięścią w brzuch. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, co faktycznie wynika z czegokolwiek, co było między nim a Harrym, ale miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej troska. Myślał o dotyku i dodatkowej trosce i ochronie, czy znaczył _coś_ dla Harry’ego. Ale był tylko kolejną własnością Harry’ego. Ładną dziewiczą zabawką, którą Harry prawdopodobnie tylko oszczędza na odpowiedni moment. Dlaczego miałby być specjalny, tak czy inaczej? Jest niewolnikiem.

Zanim Louis mógł faktycznie zacząć płakać pod maską, Harry przyciągnął jego uwagę. – Louis, idź przynieść nam trochę wina z pokoju z fontanną. I zrób to szybko.

\- Tak, Dominusie. – Powiedział szeptem Louis, w drodze do pokoju obok.

**→**

Kiedy piętnaście minut minęło, a Louisa wciąż nie było z powrotem z winem Harry’ego, Gubernatorowi wzrosły podejrzenia. Louis był bardzo dobrze wychowany i zawsze na czas, kiedy otrzymywał rozkaz. Harry faktycznie był całkiem dumny, jak dobrze sobie radził, biorąc pod uwagę jak przerażony był, kiedy został pierwszy raz kupiony.

Harry wykręcił się od oficerów, mówił i torował sobie drogę do pokoju z fontanną. Kiedy przeszedł przez próg, zdawało się, że było zamieszanie na aukcji, a Louisa nigdzie nie było widać. Tak było, dopóki Harry nie zbliżył się do sprzeczki.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogę kupić tego! Jest znacznie lepszy niż reszta twojego asortymentu. – Octavious krzyknął na bardzo niewzruszenie wyglądającego Zayna, podczas gdy jego załoga podśpiewywała za nim. W jednej z jego rąk była biała i złota maska, a w drugiej był, wyglądający na bardzo przestraszonego, Louis. Popchnięto go na ziemię i Octavious brutalnie szarpnął jego włosy.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że mój asortyment jest lepszy niż kiedykolwiek znajdziesz na jakimś obskurnym rynku. I Louis nie jest już na sprzedaż, Harry jest jego Dominusem i wątpię, że ma jakiś interes w sprzedaży go. – Stwierdził Zayn.

Octavious zadrwił i najpierw rzucił  twarz Louisa na ziemię, podchodząc bezpośrednio do Zayna. – Mam gdzieś, co myślisz. Jest jednym, którego chcę i zapłacę każdą cenę, żeby go mieć.

\- I mogę cię zapewnić, że żadna cena nie będzie wystarczająco dobra. – Warknął Harry. Tłum, który się zebrał, sapnął wspólnie i odsunął na bok, więc mógł przejść. – Jestem przez to bardzo zirytowany. Zbyt wiele razy lekceważono mnie w moim własnym domu.

Zayn zaczął tłumić śmiech i odsunął się od Octaviousa. Gdzieś z tłumu wybiegła Perrie, aby pomóc Louisowi wstać z ziemi. Gdy był na nogach, Harry dał mu znak, aby podszedł, więc Louis poszedł za Harry’ego, niepewny co się dalej wydarzy.

\- Gubernatorze-

\- I ponownie się prosisz. Nie masz honoru, sir? – Warknął Harry. – Ktoś z twoim doświadczeniem powinien wiedzieć, że do tej pory, kiedy widzisz mnie w moim mundurze, w moim domu, to nazywasz mnie odpowiednim tytułem. Tak lub nie, ty i ja jesteśmy tego samego stopnia.

\- Och proszę. Jesteś dzieckiem w moich oczach. Drażliwe, niedojrzałe chuchro, które nie lubi, kiedy ktoś dotyka jego _zabawki_. – Odkrzyknął Octavious, rzucając oczami między Harrym a Louisem.

Teraz wszyscy całkowicie zamilkli w tym pokoju, Zrobił krok do przodu, spokojny, i wyrwał maskę Wenus z ręki Octaviousa. – Louis. Weź to i idź do twoich nowych kwater.

Tłum rozstąpił się, a Louis wziął maskę przed wybiegnięciem. Przebiegł tuż przy Niallu i Liamie wracających na galę, ale nawet nie pomyślał o zatrzymaniu się i ostrzeżeniu o tym, co się tam dzieje.

Skończyli na wejściu, gdy Harry chwycił Octaviousa za kark i rzucił nim o jedną z fontann z winem. – Okaż mi szacunek w moim domu lub go opuść! Moi goście nie chcą robić interesów z twoją bezczelnością na tej uroczystości. Bez ogródek, nigdy nie chciałem z tym prowadzić interesów.

Octavious splunął na twarz Harry’ego i pstryknął palcami, jeden z jego niewolników podbiegł ze ściereczką i wytarł wino. – Będziesz żałował tego upokorzenia, Harry. Gwarantuję, co to.

\- Opuść mój dom.

Harry odwrócił się ze złością, oczy ciemne ze złośliwością, jak szybko wyszedł z tego pomieszczenia na balkon, aby się ochłodzić. Octavious i jego grupa otrzepała się i poszła, przewracając kilka rzeczy po drodze ze złośliwości.

\- Co do kurwy przegapiłem? – Zapytał Liam, kiedy Perrie i Zayn podeszli do niego.

\- Ta pizda Octavious próbował wziąć Louisa i go skrzywdzić, ale Harry przyszedł na ratunek, szczerze to było cudowne. – Powiedziała podekscytowana Perrie.

\- Pez, to nie było cudowne. Harry nie chciał Octaviousa dotykającego Louisa, ponieważ jest jego własnością, plus nienawidzi Octaviousa. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego tutaj był to, że było to spotkanie militarne. – Powiedział Zayn, nieco zirytowany. – Ma taką fantazję w swoim umyśle, że Harry zakocha się w niewolniku. Możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Całkowicie idiotyczne.

Liam zaśmiał się nerwowo i najlepiej, aby nie spoglądać na Nialla, który bez wątpienia powstrzymywał zadowolony uśmieszek. – Racja, idiotyczne. Przecież Harry nie mógłby kochać nikogo, tak czy inaczej.

\- Och, chłopcy, nie macie poczucia romantyczności! – Powiedziała Perrie z rozdrażnieniem, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Chodźmy, Zayn, jesteś mi winien taniec, jak sądzę.

**→**

Harry wpadł do swojego pokoju jedynie kilka minut po wejściu i uspokojeniu Louisa. Leżał na łóżku i usiadł tak szybko jak Harry wszedł.

- _Venus Filium_  ja- – Uciął Harry i zajęczał, bardzo sfrustrowany. W chwili ciszy tysiąc myśli mignęło mu w umyśle od tamtej nocy i o Louisie i Octaviousie. Louis czekał cierpliwie na Harry’ego robiącego coś, cokolwiek, ale stał tam i gapił się na niego.

A potem Harry podszedł, usiadł na łóżku obok Louisa, i sięgnął obydwoma rękoma do policzków Louisa. Jedynie z małym, ale powolnym i zwlekającym pocałunkiem na czole Louisa, Harry ponownie wstał.

\- Skończyłem cię zawodzić, _Venus Filium_ _. Rzeczy będą lepsze od teraz, obiecuję. I mam zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy._

* * *

 

*Nie jestem pewna, ale - z tego co wyczytałam – symbolem Marsa był wilk, nie dzik.

 


	4. 4. Urok Amora

\- Kurwa, Liam, taak, szybciej, Miłości. – Jęknął Niall i walnął tyłem głowy o stelaż na wino. Liam był trzema palcami głęboko i ssał zarumienioną szyję Nialla. – M-mogę wziąć kolejny.

\- Bogowie, życzę sobie, abyśmy mieli więcej czasu. Chcę być wewnątrz ciebie, Ni. – Powiedział Liam, wciskając czwarty palec i zginając je na prostatę Nialla. – Chcę cię wziąć powoli, _mocno_ , chcę cię w moim łóżku, nie w pieprzonym pokoju gościnnym.

Niall kołysał się na palcach, nogi owinął wokół Liama i ręce drapały jego barki. Był wczesny poranek i reszta domu wciąż spała. Harry pozwolił Niallowi towarzyszyć Liamowi na cały tydzień po gali, co jedynie pozwalało im wykradać się razem więcej razy niż normalnie. Tego poranka, kiedy Niall poszedł po wino i wodę z piwnicy, Liam podążył za nim.

\- Już blisko, Miłości? – Zapytał Liam, patrząc prosto w zamglone oczy Nialla. – Dojdź dla mnie, Miłości, chcę cię poczuć.

Niall zaskomlał i Liam połknął niski jęk, kiedy doszedł, pocałunkiem. Jedna z rąk Nialla głaskała go szybko, podczas gdy wytrysnął pasmami na ich brzuchy.

Z ciężkimi oddechami stopniowo się zapadali, ale Liam ciągle był bardzo twardy. – Pozwól mi–

\- Niall? Jesteś tam? – Właśnie obudzony głos Harry’ego zawołał z góry piwnicy.

\- Cholera. – Szepnął Niall spychając z siebie Liama i ponownie ubrał się prędko, wycierając się zapasową szmatką. – Tak, Dominusie, właśnie dostaję dla ciebie i Master Liama trochę wody na rano.

\- Ach, dobrze. – Powiedział Harry, wciąż nie schodząc po schodach. – Wyobrażam sobie, że Liam ciągle śpi. Kiedy się obudzi, powiedz mu, że oczekuję go w pokoju strategicznym. Mamy całkiem sporo rzeczy do omówienia.

\- Tak, Dominusie. – Niall czekał, dopóki nie usłyszał, że Harry odszedł, przed wzięciem głębokiego oddechu. – Było zbyt blisko.

\- Przynajmniej myśli, że śpię. – Powiedział Liam. Ponownie podszedł bliżej Nialla i dał mu małego buziaka. – Chodźmy, Miłości, lepiej pójdę na spotkanie z nim.

Niall położył obie ręce na policzkach Liama, aby go powstrzymać przed odejściem. – Li, wciąż jesteś twardy. Mamy mnóstwo czasu żebym to naprawił.

Liam zaśmiał się bez tchu i zarumienił, kiedy Niall opadł na kolana.

**→**

Obwieszczenie z Senatu przybyło rano, niedługo przed pobudką Harry’ego z Louisem wtulonym w jego bok. Harry często budził się, nim robiła to służba w Willi, lubił mieć trochę czasu w ciszy i spokoju przed przymusem zmierzenia się z obowiązkami dnia.

Poniekąd spodziewał się, że obwieszczenie będzie pewnego rodzaju wezwaniem do służby wojskowej, do przygotowania jego oddziałów i udania się na bitwę. Tak zazwyczaj bywało, w każdym razie. Jednakże tym razem było więcej o modernizacji, co martwiło Harry’ego, ponieważ to oznaczało, że Senat czekał, a czekanie jedynie sprawiało, iż wróg rósł w siłę. Jeśli to byłoby Legatusa, uderzyliby mocno i zażarcie, zanim cokolwiek mogłoby się stać ich ludziom.

Spojrzał w dół na wielkie terytorium mapy na stole i przeniósł kilka elementów mniej więcej zgodnie z tym, co powiedziało obwieszczenie. Większość elementów była teraz na północy, przy osadzie trakowskiej.

Liam przyszedł wkrótce potem, wyglądając świeżo i jakby był na nogach przez godziny. Harry był zazdrosny o jego zdolności robienia tego. Podszedł obok Harry’ego i przeczytał obwieszczenie. – Powstania? Dlaczego nie wyślą tam kogoś?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Są wywiadowcy i niewielki oddział w przygotowaniu, ale czuję, że nie doceniamy Mieszkańców Północy. Kto wie, cóż za sojusze zawarli. Coś mi mówi, że Celtowie mogą być nawet po ich stronie.

To był strzał w ciemno, biorąc pod uwagę, że Celtowie byli spokojni przez około dwadzieścia lat. Ostatnim razem zbuntowali się, jakieś dwadzieścia dwa lata temu, kiedy Harry był dzieckiem, Rzymianie pokonali ich dotkliwie. Wtedy matka Nialla była wzięta do niewoli i ostatecznie, jak urodził się i skończył w domu Harry’ego. Liam wzdrygnął się na myśl o konieczności walki z ludźmi Nialla, ale jeśli musiał to zrobić to zrobiłby to.

\- Być może są to teraz jedynie plotki. Słyszymy tego rodzaju rzeczy od lat i jeszcze nic takiego nie nadeszło. – Powiedział Liam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Harry westchnął, mierzwiąc nieco swoje loki i przemierzając pokój. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym z tego, kiedy coś jeszcze przebiegało przez jego umysł. Za każdym razem Harry zamykał oczy, wszystko, co widział to Louis pokryty złotą farbą i kulący się ze strachu przed Octaviousem. Przez cały tydzień Harry wyobrażał sobie Louisa będącego zabranym i zranionym, maltretowanym. Wiedział, że Zayn nie pozwoliłby Octaviousowi odejść z Louisem, nawet, jeśli Harry nie zjawiłby się, ale lęk wziąć nad nim górę. Harry nienawidził, że Louis uczynił go takim słabym, to sprawiło, że Harry’emu trudniej było być pewnym swoich zdolności do jego ochrony.

\- Liam? Mam problem, pytanie, i nie chcę, abyś myślał o mnie gorzej. Ale nie wiem co myśleć.– Powiedział Harry, nie ośmielając się nawet spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

\- Nigdy bym nie mógł. Co cię gryzie?

Harry jęknął i wrócił do stołu, cisnął ręce w dół. – Louis.

\- Niewolnik? Ten, który ci towarzyszył?

\- Tak. – Harry zacisnął oczy i potarł skronie. – Czasami spoglądam na niego, i on jest tak piękny, że myślę, iż jest prezentem od Bogów. Nagrodą, w pewnym sensie. Potem moja pierś, moje serce, płoną, a on wydaje się jakby przekleństwem. Wysłany do mnie, żeby sprawić, abym czuł. Nienawidzę emocji, jakkolwiek, odciągają mnie od tego, co mam do zrobienia.

Liam pociera twarz w zmieszaniu i przechyla głowę w bok. – Co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- To, Liam! – Warczy Harry, rękami wskazując na mapę. – Jestem wojownikiem! Żołnierzem. Sługą Marsa i bratem dzika. Mam na myśli, walczę i zabijam dla naszego imperium, ale nie mogę! On sprawia, że mięknę. Sprawia, że się boje, boję się, że go przestraszę lub umrę i nie jestem w stanie go uratować przed tymi, którzy są gorsi ode mnie.

Liam poklepał pocieszająco napięte plecy Harry’ego. – Potrzebujesz się uspokoić. Rozmawiałeś z nim? Nie wydając rozkazów lub którekolwiek z tych profesjonalnych bzdur, ale rozmawiając z nim. Spytaj go, jak się tu dostał. Zapomnij na chwilę, że jest niewolnikiem i traktuj go jak równego sobie.

\- On się mnie boi, wiem to. Powtarzam mu, że będę go chronić i że jest wyjątkowy, ale… nigdy nawet na mnie nie patrzy. – Powiedział Harry. To był ledwie szept i pełen wstydu, ale Liam go nie osądza. – Czuję się ponownie jak dziecko, ten sposób sprawia, że serce mi szybko bije.

\- Nie musisz się tego wstydzić, wiesz. Wenus i Amor pracują czasami w dziwny sposób, uderzają, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz i nigdy nie zgadniesz w kim. – Powiedział Liam łagodnym tonem. – Wieczorem. Powiedz Louisowi wszystko, czym się niepokoisz. Lub pozwól mu mówić rzeczy. Nie będzie się bać, jeśli się otworzysz i będziesz delikatny.

\- Masz racjęę. Jesteś o wiele lepszą osobą niż ja. – Powiedział Harry, odpychając się od stołu i otrzepując togę. Liam chciał coś powiedzieć, komentować Nialla i jego, ale ugryzł się w język. To nie był odpowiedni czas.

**→**

Louis przeprowadził wszystkie obowiązki na ten dzień, ledwo zatrzymując się na posiłek południowy. Normalnie Harry budził go odkąd spali razem, ale z jakiegoś powodu tego poranka Louis obudził się później i sam. Ledwo w ogóle wdział Nialla, jako że był on z Liamem przez cały czas, a Harry był na spotkaniach militarnych cały dzień, po prostu czyniąc Louisa biegającym, aby przynieść rzeczy dla niego.

Podczas nocy przeszedł i Louis poczuł ulgę, był bez kości i obolały. Szedł za bardzo spięcie wyglądającym Harrym, z ostatnim błyskiem energii, jaki miał. Kiedy weszli do komnaty, Harry przytrzymał drzwi dla Louisa, aby poszedł pierwszy.

\- Czy do czegoś jeszcze potrzebujesz mnie na wieczór, Dominusie? – Zapytał Louis, mając nadzieję, że odpowiedzią będzie _nie_ i mógłby się po prostu położyć.

Harry przeczyścił gule w gardle. – Tak, właściwie. Louis ja… um... dlaczego nie usiądziesz.

Louis cofnął się i niepewnie usiadł na łóżku. Patrzył jak Harry przegryza wargę, i ruszył do przodu, aby uklęknąć przed nim. Westchnął i oparł ręce na kolanach Louisa, pocierając małe kółka na skórze.

\- D-dominus?

\- _Venus Filium_ _, w-wiem, że nie było dla ciebie łatwo się dostosować tutaj. Wiem, że jesteś przerażony i zmęczony, ale… to nie jest to, czego chcę dla ciebie. – Powiedział Harry. Było coś innego w jego głosie dzisiaj. Był ciepły i miękki, jakby zawsze był prywatnie z Louisem, ale to było coś innego, coś nowego. Może nerwy. – Jesteś dla mnie tajemnicą, Louis. Piękną tajemnicą, ale nie musisz nią być. A ja nie muszę być Panem, którego się obawiasz. Mogę być kimś więcej._

_\- N-nie rozumiem-_

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? W takim stylu życia? – Zapytał Harry. Nagle, przerwał Louisowi. – Z pewnością musi być powód, dlaczego ktoś tak młody jak ty został umieszczony w takim życiu. Podatki nimi były?

Louis skrzywił się. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – W końcu spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego. – Mój ojciec był chory. Ciągle jest. Nie mógł pracować i nie mieliśmy żadnych pieniędzy, ponieważ matka nigdy nie uczyła się branży. Miała mnie, kiedy była bardzo młoda i potem moje cztery siostry w kolejnych latach. Wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek umiała to jak zajmować się domem. Kiedy ojciec zachorował… staliśmy się szybko biedni. Próbowałem pracować, ale to nie było wystarczające, aby zapłacić za wszystko. Twoi poborcy podatkowi przyszli, a kiedy nie mogliśmy zapłacić, postawili nam ultimatum; ojciec wejdzie w niewolę jako spłata długu lub oboje, on i matka, zostaliby skazani. Ale ojciec nie był wystarczająco silny, więc ja zająłem jego miejsce.

Harry zamknął oczy na nieznacznie gniewny ton Louisa. To była jego wina, że rodzina Louisa weszła w niepowodzenie. Jego wina, że Louis musiał opuścić swoją rodzinę i wejść w takie życie. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, _Venus Filium_ _. Gdybym mógł naprawić to wszystko, gdybym mógł cofnąć czas i naprawić to wszystko, zrobiłbym to. Ale musisz zrozumieć… Muszę być przykładem dla mich ludzi, a gdybym nie miał tych przepisów i podatków na swoim miejscu, to nie byłoby sposobu, żeby zapłacić za cokolwiek dla ludzi. Byłaby anarchia. Nikt naprawdę tego nie rozumie, a jeśli pomógłbym twojej rodzinie, staliby się jedynie jeszcze bardziej źli. Nie zrozumieliby, że jesteś dla mnie więcej wart._

\- Dlaczego? Jak możesz w ogóle czuć w ten sposób? – Zapytał Louis, oczy wypełniły się łzami frustracji.

\- Ponieważ jest coś w tobie. Energia, która przyciąga mnie do ciebie i sprawia, że… znów czuję. – Harry chwycił twarz Louisa w obie swoje wielkie, zrogowaciałe ręce. – Chcę cię tak bardzo, _Venus Filium_ _, tak bardzo, że nie mogę nawet myśleć o niczym innym. Jesteś silny, Louis, tak silny. Każdy inny załamałby się do tej pory, gdyby byli traktowani tak samo jak ty. Za każdym razem, jestem zmuszony wpuszczać zwierzęta do domu, raniąc cię, czuje twój strach, ale trzymaj się, żyj. Chcę kogoś takiego, ciebie_ _, będącego moim._

\- Dominusie, n-nie możemy, to nie byłoby właściwe. – Powiedział Louis, pociągając nosem.

\- Jestem najpotężniejszą postacią władzy w Mieście Kapua. To jest właściwe, jeśli powiem, że jest właściwe. – Powiedział mrocznie Harry. – I proszę, po prostu nazywaj mnie Harry. W moich oczach, od teraz, jesteś mi równy.

Louis spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego i zobaczył, że był autentycznie szczery. Nie było żadnej złośliwości, ani oszustwa, nic, czego nie powiedział Harry raniąc go po tym. Mógł nigdy nie ranić Louisa, nie, kiedy przyglądał się, co zdarzyło się już wiele razy wcześniej. Niewinny anioł, który spadł w ręce Harry’ego zasłużone jakimś szczęściem, choć raz. Małe ręce Louisa poszły uchwycić przednią część ramion Harry’ego i przysunął się do niego na łóżku.

\- Kiedy pierwszy raz tutaj byłem, tak bardzo mnie przestraszyłeś. I nadal mnie przerażasz, ale Harry, j-ja też ciebie chcę-

Nagle uciął przez wargi Harry’ego miażdżące te jego. To było silne i siniące i przypominało Louisowi o pierwszym razie, ale teraz chciał tego dokładnie tak bardzo jak Harry. Louis zaskomlał, kiedy Harry wepchnął język do środka i masował jego podniebienie. Jedna z rąk uwolniła policzek Louisa i zamiast tego udała się do jego biodra, ledwo ją utrzymując.

Harry był jedynym przerywającym pocałunek, odczesując włosy opadłe na twarz Louisa. - _Venus Filium_ _, chcę sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze. – Pochylił się i całował wzdłuż zarumienionej szyi Louisa spuchniętymi wargami. – Pozwól mi sprawić ci przyjemność._

Nagle Louis poczuł się, jakby się dusił. Byli tutaj ponownie w takiej samej sytuacji jak ostatnio, i tylko dlatego, że Louis był bardziej ochoczy do bycia z Harrym, nie oznaczało, że chciał stracić swoje dziewictwo tak szybko. – H-Harry, nie… nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu.

Louis poniekąd spodziewał się, że Harry zezłości się, ale zamiast tego jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice. – Nie, _nie_ , Louis nie zamierzam zabierać twojej czystości, nie teraz i nie w ten sposób. Wenus z pewnością walnęłaby mnie, jeślibym to zrobił. Ale są inne sposoby na sprawienie przyjemności twojemu ciału.

Jego głos był niski i szorstki, a jedna z jego rąk delikatnie popchnęła klatkę piersiową Louisa, żeby go położyć. Louis pisnął, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o łóżko, ale nie poruszył się, aby powstrzymać Harry’ego. Zaczynał mu ufać.

Ręce Harry’ego przebiegły w górę i w dół ud Louisa, spoczywając na kolanach i rozszerzając tylko troszkę nogi Louisa. Gruby penis Louisa zaczął stawiać namiot z tkaniny, więc Harry sięgnął, pozwalając mu opaść płasko na łóżko. Louis zakwilił, kiedy zimne powietrze uderzyło jego nagość, więc Harry pocałował jego brzuszek, aby przestał się trząść. Polizał na wpół twardego penisa Louisa, od podstawy po czubek, a potem pocałował główkę. Kontynuował tę czynność, dopóki Louis nie wił się i nie był w pełni twardy pod nim.

Młodszy chłopak wpadł w całkowity bałagan. Nikt nigdy go nie dotykał, ani nie całował w ten sposób. Próbował zagryźć wargę, aby stłumić jęki, ale ostre zęby zraniły skórę i mógł posmakować krztynę metalicznej krwi. Kiedy Louis spojrzał w dół, oczy Harry’ego były zamknięte, a całe jego usta były owinięte wokół wściekle czerwonego penisa Louisa, opadając w dół. Był tak boleśnie twardy i Louis pomyślał, że w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć, ale potem Harry zabrał swoje usta z uśmieszkiem.

\- Harry? – Louis mógł poczuć więcej łez zbierających się, ale tym razem dlatego, że czuł się tak dobrze.

\- Jest okej, Maleńki, skończysz. – Powiedział miękko Harry, jak wsunął nogi Louisa na jego barki. – Poczujesz się tak dobrze, _Venus Filium_ _, będziesz rozpieszczony._

Louis nie otrzymał żadnego ostrzeżenia, zanim Harry pochylił się i umieścił pocałunek na jego pomarszczonej dziurce. Oddech Louisa był poszarpany i ugryzł się w zaciśniętą pięść, podczas gdy druga ręka poszła do loków Harry’ego. W ogóle nie próbował poruszyć Harrym, po prostu potrzebował czegoś do złapania się. Harry uśmiesznął się i zaczął lizać. Louis lamentował ponad nim, wyginając plecy i spychając biodra w tym samym czasie.

Używając obydwu kciuków, Harry otworzył dziurkę Louisa dla siebie, celując językiem, by zagłębić go do środka. Było tak ciasno, Harry mógł ledwo pchać dalej, ale nie chciał korzystać z palców, Louis nie był na to gotowy.

Louis pociągnął za włosy Harry’ego, powodując jęk u Legatusa, wysyłać drgania przyjemności przez ciało Louisa. Skomlał i ujeżdżał twarz Harry’ego, nigdy wcześniej nie czując się tak dobrze. Chciał tego, _więcej_ tego, z Harrym cały czas. Gromadzące się ciepło w jego brzuchu mówiło mu, _krzycząc_ nie niego, żeby zrobił to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz.

\- H-Harry czuję się, czuję-

Jedna z rąk Harry’ego przeniosła się w górę i głaskała Louisa w takim samym szybkim tempie jak jego język. – Jest okej, skończ Louis, możesz to zrobić. – Powiedział Harry, nim uszczypnął obręcz Louisa zębami i wepchnął z powrotem język, pieprząc nim brutalnie Louisa.

I Louis się zatracił. Jego oczy wywróciły się do tyłu w jego głowie, a jego grube uda trzęsły się, kiedy dochodził, długimi liniami spermy przez brzuch. Krzyczałby, ale wszystkie dźwięki utkwiły w jego gardle, wraz z jego głębokimi oddechami. Harry głaskał w trakcie, wpatrując się zdumiony i z podziwem na to wspaniałe stworzenie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś inny sprawił, że Louis doszedł i to było tak przytłaczające.

\- To było wspaniałe, Louis. Tak cholernie piękne. – Powiedział Harry, całując wnętrze lewego uda Louisa. – Sprawiłem ci przyjemność, maleńki?

Louis przeniósł obie ręce na twarz, dłonie przyciskając do oczu, jakby powstrzymywał się od szlochania. Próbował mówić, ale wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to zebrać się na skowyt i skinięcie głową. Harry uśmiechnął się i wypuścił nogi Louisa, wstając między nimi. Zrzucił swoje szaty i oczy Louisa poszły prosto do jego twardego i grubego penisa, odbijającego się sztywno, kiedy Harry się ruszał.

\- P-powinienem-

\- Nie, Louis. Nie dziś. Skończę sam, wyjdę z tego pokoju, więc możesz spać. – Powiedział Harry, poklepując kolano Louisa. Ale Louis zatrzymał go, sięgając zachłannie rękoma, więc nie wyjdzie. Harry tylko stłumił śmiech i z powrotem uklęknął. - _Venus Filium_  potrzebuję cię wyczyścić i zająć się mną.

\- Nie, m-możesz skończyć tutaj. N-nie mam nic przeciwko. – Wyjąkał Louis. Harry uniósł brwi i ucałował policzek Louisa. – Dalej, Harry, proszę. Chcę to widzieć.

Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, skąd się wzięło zachowanie Louisa, ale Harry zobowiązał się tak czy siak, chcąc ponownie proszącego Louisa. Rozmazał jedną z rąk schnącą spermę na brzuchu Louisa, wycierając dookoła, przed przeniesieniem tego ręką na swojego kutasa. Zaczął się szarpać powoli, jęcząc na dotyk. Był ciągle na końcu łóżka pomiędzy nogami Louisa , ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od wspięcia się i pocałowania go. Ukląkł jednym kolanem na łóżku i wcisnął rękę obok głowy Louisa, teraz szarpiąc się szybciej i wypuszczając małe oddechy w szyję szatyna.

\- Wspaniały Louis, wspaniały. Uzyskanie mnie tak cholernie twardego, _kurwa_. – Wyszeptał Harry w skórę Louisa. Preejakulat wyciekał z jego penisa i mieszał się z tym Louisa na brzuszku chłopaka. Louis wciąż mógł ledwo się poruszyć, ale oglądał Harry’ego, prawie ciekawsko, będąc świadkiem tej strony niego.

Sutki Harry’ego były twarde i szpiczaste na jego piersi, a Louis powoli przemknął po jednym z nich jedną ze swoich malutkich rączek. Reakcja Harry’ego była niespodziewana; jego oddech był urywany i ciemne, zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, patrząc na Louisa. – _Taak_ , możesz dotykać, jeśli chcesz, Louis, to dobre uczucie.

Wszystkim, co Louis musiał zrobić, to uszczypnąć grudkę i Harry stęknął, szorstko i nisko, dochodząc mocno w swoją dłoń i na brzuch Louisa. Zakopał swoją twarz w szyi Louisa, gryząc ją, aby stłumić hałas. Harry zassał mocno, dając Louisowi ciemny fioletowy siniak w tym miejscu, coś do utrzymania go. Nikt nie odważyłby się pomyśleć o Louisie, jeśliby to zobaczyli.

Harry wytarł brudną rękę w prześcieradło i chwycił policzek Louisa, by go szybko pocałować. Skubnął dolną wargę chłopaka, następnie odchylając się, stykając ich czoła razem. I Louis zrobił coś zaskakującego. Zaczął chichotać. Uśmiechnął się, pokazując idealne, ostre zęby i zachichotał. Zakrył usta ręką, ale nie przestawał się śmiać. Harry był pod wrażeniem przez uśmiech chłopaka. Louis w ogóle nigdy nie uśmiechał się przed Harry, odkąd się to znalazł. To było obce i piękne.

\- _Venus Filium_  twój uśmiech mógłby sprawić, że Apollo stałby się zazdrosny. Całkowicie, słoneczko. - Powiedział Harry, patrząc dokładnie w jasne i bardzo niebieskie oczy Louisa. – Nigdy wcześniej się przy mnie nie uśmiechałeś.

\- Wcześniej nie sprawiałeś, że byłem szczęśliwy. – Zażartował Louis. Ale potem jego twarz skrzywiła się, kiedy poczuł schnącą spermę na sobie. – Harry, mógłbyś może teraz mnie wyczyścić?

\- Oczywiście, Maleńki. – Harry zszedł z łóżka i prędko odnalazł mokrą szmatkę. Najpierw umył swoją rękę, a potem brzuch Louisa, pozostawiając mały pocałunek nad pępkiem. – Wspaniały Louis, jesteś tak wspaniały.

Louis zarumienił się i przewrócił na bok, relaksując się, kiedy silne ramię Harry’ego owinęło się wokół niego. – Słodkich snów, Harry.

\- Jesteś teraz naprawdę mój. – Były ostatnimi słowami, jakie Louis usłyszał, przed zapadnięciem w głęboki sen.


	5. 5. Bogowie i Ich Gry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam po dłuuugiej przerwie. Od teraz powinniśmy wejść w stały rytm co tygodniowy. + Jak mam informacje o pewnych… komplikacjach, ale jeszcze nie wszystko jest pewne, jednak wole, żebyście tak jakby wiedzieli :)

Był tydzień po spędzeniu poranków innych niż kiedykolwiek mieli. Ale potem znów je mieli, więc spędzili je razem. Były pełne ilości uśmiechów i pocałunków od Harry’ego. Był tak miękki dla tego chłopca i nawet o to nie dbał. Jednakże, jeśli ktoś jeszcze zobaczyłby go takiego, zabiłby ich w sekundzie, nic nie mogło zniszczyć jego reputacji.

Mogło być łatwiejsze ukrycie nowo odnalezionego uczucia Harry’ego, jeśli spędzałby trochę czasu z dala od Louisa, ale nie mógł. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać Louisowi, gdyby był ponownie zaatakowany, kiedy Harry’ego nie byłoby w pobliżu. Więc, Harry robił przeciwieństwo unikania Louisa, i czynił to tak, że prawie ciągle bywali razem.

\- Niall, mam trochę wyższe wymagania od twojej aktualnej pozycji, jeśli życzysz sobie to wziąć– Powiedział Harry. Siedział za stołem jadalnym, spożywając poranne wino i owoce, z Niallem i Louisem stojącymi w ich zwykłych pozycjach obok niego.

\- Tak, Dominusie? – Spytał Niall, zerkając na Louisa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Będziesz miał więcej władzy w domu, i więcej wolnego czasu z tego powodu. – Kontynuował Harry, biorąc duży łyk wina. – Czynię cię szefem gospodarstwa.

* * *

 

Oczy Nialla groziły wybałuszeniem z wgłębień. – A-ale co z Siri, Dominusie? Nie możesz mieć na myśli sprzedania jej, to pewne.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Niall. – Warknął Harry. – Siri była w tym domu, zanim się urodziłem. Wychowała mnie. Ale jest już stara, nie może kontrolować wszystkich tak, jak kiedyś. Była ze mną jako moja osobista ręka, przez długo czas. Nie zaufałbym z tym nikomu innemu.

Niall otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale potem ponownie je zamknął. Powtórzył to kilka razy, zanim: - Tak, Dominus, z-zrobię to.

\- Doskonale. – Harry wstał, a niewolnicy pozbierali brudne naczynia. – Poinformuj Siri o moim nowym rozkazie i powiedz jej, że przeniesiono ją na szefa szwaczek.

\- Tak, Dominusie. – Niall oddał swoje talerze Louisowi i praktycznie wybiegł ze stołówki.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, potrząsając głową i odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa. - _Venus Filium_ , wydaje się, że mam wakat mojej osobistej ręki. Prosta pozycja, musisz podążać za mną gdziekolwiek pójdę i robić wszystko, co powiem.

Louis rozejrzał się, aby upewnić się, że byli sami. – Naprawdę? Wszystko? To brzmi, jakby było tak dużo pracy.

Harry zaśmiał się i podszedł bliżej. – Stajesz się pyskaty, Maleńki.

To prawda. Louis ostatnio wypowiadał swoje myśli o wiele więcej razy, kiedy zostawali sami. Nie wydawał w ogóle martwić się reputacją Harry’ego. – Coś mi mówi, że to ci się podoba.

W tym momencie, Harry był dokładnie przed Louisem, pochylił się nieznacznie, więc ich oczy były na tym samym poziomie. Wyglądał jakby zmierzał po pocałunek, więc Louis zamknął oczy, ale Harry tylko zostawił buziaka na jego policzku. – Mam spotkanie, na którym mam być. Skończ z tymi talerzami i następnie idź do pokoju strategicznego. Czekaj na mnie przed drzwiami. Możesz mi później podziękować za twój awans.

Louis zadrżał na gorące oddech na swoim uchu, następnie przytaknął. – Tak, Dominus.

Harry jęknął, kiedy oglądał jak Louis odchodzi, podświadomie kołysząc biodrami. Louis może przypadkowo zabić Harry’ego tym, jak piękny jest. Ale Harry otrząsnął się z tych myśli, ponieważ musiał skupić się na spotkaniu. Dostał list od Senatora, właściwie ojca Perrie, tego ranka o czymś bardzo ważnym w mieście. Jako gubernator, Harry miał być ostatecznym władcą na całej akcji.

Wszedł do pokoju, aby znaleźć Senatora Edwardsa i dwóch radnych w środku rozmowy, i to wyglądało poważnie. – Senatorze, Panowie. – Przywitał się Harry ze skinieniem głową.

\- Gubernatorze. – Senator potrząsnął ręką Harry’ego i dał mu poddarty zwój. – Słowo właśnie wyszło z jakiegoś rodzaju choroby w twoim mieście.

Harry szybko otworzył zwój i przeczytał go. Choroba zabrała już trzynaście żyć i zakaziła co najmniej stu innych. Sprawiała, że majaczyłeś na początku, miewałeś halucynacje, ale potem nie byłeś w stanie utrzymać tego, co zjadłeś, i w końcu, gdy twój umysł i ciało było wyczerpane, chwytałeś się i umierałeś. To było straszne i działo się właśnie w zachodniej części miasta Harry’ego. Wzdrygnął się, jak czytał raport i musiał przestać.

\- Zatem to tylko zachodnia część? Nie ma mowy o dalszym rozprzestrzenianiu się? – Zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, sir, jedynie tam. Wierzymy, że może być skażenie w rybach. – Powiedział jeden z radnych, – Co ma sens, biorąc pod uwagę, że to głównie rybacy są chorzy.

Drugi radny spoglądał na Harry’ego z surowo uniesiona brwią. – Być może zrobiłeś coś, co zmartwiło Neptuna, i to jest karą dla ciebie.

Harry warknął, rzucając zwój na ziemię i pchając radnego naprzeciw ściany, jedną ręka wciskając jego gardło. - Śmiesz robić takie rażące oskarżenia do mnie? Ludzie z mojego miasta umierają i leżą martwi na ulicach, a ty mówisz, ze to moja wina. Żyję dla Bogów. Modlę się do nich jak każdy inny, wszystko, co robię, to uspakajanie ich. Dla mnie to nie jest powód, aby być na łasce Neptuna!

\- Legatus! – Wykrzyknął Edwards, odciągając szorstko Harry’ego. – Nie dopuszczaj złośliwych słów poniżej napędzania twojej wściekłości. Wyślij swoich najlepszych uzdrowicieli na zachodni koniec. Wieczorem możesz poświęcić byka dla Neptuna w przypadku, gdybyś był w potrzebie bycia przebaczonym.

Rozwarte nozdrza i ciemne oczy Harry’ego uspokoiły się nieco na jego słowa. Skinął głową, jedynie nieznacznie, i odrzucił rękę Senatora. – Coś jeszcze? Macie jakieś słowo o rebelii na północy.

\- Nie, sir - powiedział pierwszy radny. – Wydaje się, że całkiem dobrze powstrzymujesz ich w tym momencie. Nawet nie nazwałbym tego rebelia, bardziej jak małą sprzeczka obcokrajowców.

\- Powiedzcie im, co chcesz, ale jeśli ktoś z armii przyłączy się, mogą mieć szanse zrobienia prawdziwego zniszczenie. – Powiedział Harry. Wepchnął i potarł skronie. – Wyślijcie rozkaz najlepszym uzdrowicielom, aby udali się na zachód i zrobili, co w ich mocy. Módlcie się do kogokolwiek chcecie, żeby ci, którzy są chorzy, zostali oszczędzeni.

\- Tak, Gubernatorze – obydwoje radnych powiedziało, następnie prędko opuszczając pokuj, zostawiając Harry’ego i Edwardsa samych.

\- Jesteś inny, Harry. – Powiedział Senator, niepokój był ewidentnie w jego głosie. – Zawsze byłeś brutalny i wymagający, ale… wydajesz się bardzo nerwowy, spięty. Jesteś rozkojarzony i potrzebujesz albo mi powiedzieć co się z tobą dzieje albo weź się w garść.

\- Bogowie grają ze mną w chore igrzyska. – Wyszeptał Harry, nie patrząc wprost na Edwardsa.

\- Proszę, rozwiń. – Powiedział Edwards, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Wiesz, że Neptun i Wenus byli raz kochankami? Tak samo jak mój patron Mars i Wenus byli. – Powiedział Harry, bawiąc się jednym egzemplarzem jego map.

\- Oczywiście, każdy zna stare opowieści o naszych Bogach.

\- Wiesz, że patronem Legatusa Octaviousa jest Neptun? – Powiedział Harry, szorstkim głosem, podczas gdy wzdrygnął się na myśl o jego najmniej ulubionej osobie.

\- Słyszałem o tym może z raz, ale jesteś jedynym Legatusem, którego mogę robić w konia.

Harry zignorował komentarz i kontynuował. – Jest niewolnikiem w moim domu, jest nowy, i tylko z jednego spojrzenia wiesz, że w jego żyłach musi płynąć krew Wenus. On jest absolutnie zachwycający. Octavious, chciwy drań, próbował kupić go, aby go zabrać, i upokorzyć. Odesłałem go.

Edwards zaśmiał się. – Tak, Perrie pisała do mnie o tym. Szkoda, że nie było mnie tutaj, aby to zobaczyć.

\- To było dość spektakularne, ale na to zasłużył. – Powiedział Harry z szybkim uśmieszkiem. – Ale, rzeczą jest, starałem się utrzymać niewolnika nieskalanego. Ch-chcę go tak bardzo, lecz jest tak, jakby Wenus mnie powstrzymywała. Jednak zrobiłem drobnostkę, jednej nocy z nim, wciąż jest prawiczkiem, ale… teraz z tym całym plagowym gównem myślę, że Neptun wysyła mi wiadomość.

\- Co masz na myśli, Harry?

\- Mam na myśli to, że zbliżyłem się do niego i teraz moi ludzie umierają przez plagę z morza. Neptun chciał, aby to Octavious go miał. – Powiedział Harry, prawie warcząc. Zacisnął pięści o odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Senatora. – Bóg Morza jest chory. Octavious musiał zaprzedać mu swoja duszę za mnie, abym był ukarany w ten sposób.

Edwards podszedł do wściekłego Gubernatora i położył twarde ręce na obydwu jego barkach. – Posłuchaj, nikt nie może poprawnie zrozumieć, w co za grę bawią się Bogowie. Ale wiem, że Wenus wybrała w końcu Marsa. Walcz z Octaviousem, jeśli musisz, ale musisz chronić swoje miasto i swój lud. – Popchnął Harry’ego delikatnie do drzwi. – Idź trenować, i zrób jak powiedziałem, potrzebujesz skupić swoje myśli.

Harry zgodził się i dał się wyprowadzić z pokoju. Louis stał ma zewnątrz, z głową w dół i rękami za plecami. Harry nie patrzył na niego zbyt długo. – Zobaczę cię na turnieju Zayna w czasie dwóch miesięcy?

\- Oczywiście, zawsze zabawne wydarzenia były moim zięciem. – Posłał znaczące spojrzenie Louisowi, następnie potrząsając głową. – Oczyść swój umysł, a zobaczę cię wtedy.

Harry stanął w drzwiach, nie mówiąc nic do Louisa, dopóki Senator nie był poza zasięgiem wzroku. – Chodź, Louis. Idziemy na plac treningowy.

Louis zmarszczył brwi na pusty ton Harry’ego, ale podążył za nim bez słowa. Chciał zapytać, co poszło źle, dlaczego Harry rozmawiał z nim, nie patrzył na niego. Nawet nie próbował dotknąć Louisa w niewielkim stopniu jak zazwyczaj to robił. Być może to dlatego, że wciąż mogli być zauważeni przez zbyt wielu ludzi. Harry nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek ze służby wiedział o specjalnym traktowaniu Louisa; nie chciał ich frustrujących się na Harry’ego przez Louisa. Co, oczywiście, Louis rozumiał, ale nawet nie zerkał na niego, co nie było w porządku.

Kiedy dostali się na plac treningowy, Harry zdjął swoją ładną togę, stojąc tylko w małej parze krótkich spodni. – Przynieś mi dwa wielkie dzbany wody, będziemy tu w tym czasie.

\- Tak, Dominus. – Powiedział Louis, zwieszając nisko głowę.

Harry nawet nie spojrzał na Louisa, kiedy wydawał polecenie. Co mogło się zdarzyć od ich ostatniego widzenia, że teraz Harry zachowywał się w ten sposób? Jakby Louis był tylko kolejnym niewolnikiem, o którego w ogóle nie dbał. To prawie sprawiło, że Louis chciał płakać, ale odrzucił to, nie zamierzał załamywać się czymś tak dziecinnym jak to ciche traktowanie.

Kiedy Louis wrócił, Harry był przy wiszących workach piasku. Jego ręce były zawinięte w bandaże i wymierzał mocne ciosy w jeden z worków. Mięśnie jego pleców były zadrapane, i to przypomniało Louisowi, kiedy Harry miał swój język na nim, a kiedykolwiek Louis spoglądał w dół, plecy Harry’ego napinały się ze skupieniem. I Harry połyskiwał od potu, małe kropelki spadały po nim. Wypuszczał niskie stękanie za każdym uderzeniem w wór, Louis stwierdził, że to takie erotyczne i niemal zwierzęce.

Jego ciosy stały się szybsze i mocniejsze, tak bardzo, że ciężki wór właściwie zaczął się huśtać. Ostatecznie Harry wrzasnął tak sfrustrowany, tak przerażająco, że Louis zrobił krok w tył, i uderzył w wór piachu tuż przy linie. Stał przed tym, z ramionami falującymi od głębokich oddechów, otarł dłonią pot z czoła.

Louis nie wiedział, co zrobić. Wciąż trzymał dzbany i tylko wpatrywał się w okrucieństwo Harry’ego. Kto wiedział, co mogło się wydarzyć, gdyby spróbował teraz z Harrym porozmawiać. Wtedy Harry podszedł do niego, biorąc jeden dzban z rąk Louisa, i zaczął połykać wodę. Oddał to Louisowi z powrotem, kiedy był pusty i podszedł do jednego z ciężarów.

Trwało to kilka godzin, Harry forsował siebie za mocno, co poddawało Louisa biegającego do i z domu po wodę. Nie powiedzieli słowa do siebie, ale dawali i potwierdzali żądania. Czasami inny niewolnik przychodził i dawał Harry’emu wiadomość lub Niall przychodził przemycając Louisowi trochę jedzenia, kiedy Harry nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Ale Harry ledwo co zauważał Louisa, nawet kiedy dostawał wodę od niego.

Kiedy słońce zaczęło tonąć w niebie, nogi Louisa bolały od stania tak długo i jego powieki opadały. Harry rąbał drewniane atrapy mieczem, pozostawiając głębokie znaczniki z każdym uderzeniem. Nic dziwnego, że tak wielu ludzi obawiało się wejść z nim w walkę. Po prostu, kiedy Louis myślał, że upadnie w tym miejscu, Harry wbił miecz prosto w ziemię i potruchtał do niego. Pił z jednego z dzbanów, a kiedy był pusty, wyrzucił drugi nad głowę i oblał się.

\- Chodź ze mną do stajni, tam jest coś, co muszę zrobić.

Bez słowa, Harry obszedł Louisa, właściwie trącając nieznacznie jego ramię jak to robił. To ukłuło w pierś Louisa, sposób, w jaki był pchnięty. Wciąż, Louis chwycił puste dzbany i podążył za Harrym do stajni. Było tam paru niewolników, którzy przychodzili, aby przekazać Harry’emu wiadomość podczas treningu, i Louis patrzył na ich przestraszone miny z zakłopotaniem.

Harry jedynie ponownie milczał, jak rezygnował z nich i następną rzeczą, jaką Louis wiedział, był piękny biały byk został wyciągnięty z budynku. Zmagał się on z linami i ryczał głośno, rzucając swoim silnym ciałem. Louis sapnął, kiedy jeden z niewolników smagnął go parę razy, aż upadł na ziemię, prawie jakby się kłaniając.

Kolejny niewolnik podbiegł do Harry’ego z misternie rzeźbionym sztyletem. Uchwyt zdawał się być wykonany z kła kości słoniowej, a obrazy przedstawiały ryczący sztorm morski, wraz z piorunami i falami pływowymi. Niewolnicy trzymali związanego byka i on wyglądał na tak pokonanego, tak smutnego, serce Louisa się załapało prze oglądanie cierpienia tak wspaniałego stworzenia.

Ale Harry jedynie to pogorszył. Ponieważ chwycił go za jeden z rogów i podciągnął jego głowę do góry, nawet nie drgając, kiedy byk zaryczał głośno i potrząsnął całym ciałem. Harry wymamrotał krótką modlitwę, której Louis nie mógł usłyszeć, zamknął oczy, i szybko wbił sztylet w szyję byka. Ryczenie byka ustało, kiedy Harry pociągnął sztylet przez jego skórę i krew wylała się na ziemię i ciało Harry’ego.

Louis upuścił dzbany z krzykiem i zakrył oczy i usta. Czuł się tak chory przez to, co właśnie zobaczył.

Byk upadł niestarannie na ziemię, a niewolnicy przepychali się, aby posprzątać bałagan. Harry oddał komuś sztylet, spoglądając na niebo, żeby wypowiedzieć inną cichą modlitwę, i z powrotem odwrócił się do Louisa.

Kiedy reszta niewolników odeszła, Harry wytarł trochę bryźniętej krwi z twarzy. – Będę w łaźni, powiedz Niallowi, żeby ktoś przygotował mi obiad. Ty będziesz czekać w moim pokoju, dopóki nie skończę, mamy rzeczy, które potrzebujemy przedyskutować. – Powiedział swoim najbardziej emocjonalnie nieobecnym tonem.

\- Harry, ja-

\- Dominus.

Louis zamrugał, kiedy Harry go poprawił. – C-co?

\- Będziesz zwracał się do mnie jako Dominus. – Powiedział surowo Harry.

Louis przełknął gulę w gardle i posłał wzrok w dół, krew na całym Harry jedynie to pogarszała. – Dominus – To było ledwie ponad szept – zrobiłem coś źle?

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, przywdziewając inne i dezorientujące emocje na twarz. Prawie wyglądał na żałującego i zawstydzonego, ale Louis wiedział, że musi być źle o tym. – Zrób, jak powiedziałem, Louis.

I z tym, Harry wyminął go. Szczęka Louisa zesztywniałą i ciągle stał przez kilka chwil więcej. Nie złamie się, to się nie stanie. Co z tego, jeśli on i Harry spędzili cały tydzień będąc blisko i intymnie? Co z tego, jeśli Louis wierzył, że Harry zadba o niego i się nim zajmie? Cokolwiek dzieje się w głowie Harry’ego, nie był to biznes Louisa, a po prostu chciał zrobić cokolwiek, co pozwoli mu przetrwać.

**→**

Przez dwie godziny Louis wytrwał w postanowieniu i nie dręczył się zastanawianiem, co było źle z Harrym. Dlaczego zabił niewinnego byka. Poczekał, aż łaźnie były puste i umył się samotnie, robiąc, co tylko może, aby nie patrzeć na plamy krwi na podłodze. Kiedy skończył, usiadł na łóżku Harry’ego, krzyżując ramiona jak nadąsane dziecko. Miał się dobrze, Harry mógł czynić jakkolwiek chciał, był panem. To była jego willa i jego miasto, wszystko i wszyscy w nim było własnością Harry’ego. Louis mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

Przynajmniej tak myślał Louis, dopóki Harry nie wszedł do pokoju, ramiona opadnięte, a oczy otoczone cieniami. To sprawiło, że Louis nieco zmiękł. Opuścił ręce i podpełznął na koniec łóżka, usadawiając się na kolanach przed Harrym.

\- Dominus, proszę, co zrobiłem? Dlaczego zabiłeś tego byka? – Louis zaczynał nienawidzić, jak niezdecydowany był z Harrym. Pozwalał Harry’emu bawić się jego emocjami, bez wyraźnego powodu.

Harry westchnął. – Uważam, że Wenus jest przyczyną kolejnej wojny miedzy Bogami.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Jest plaga, Louis, choroba się rozprzestrzenia i pochodzi z ryb. – Powiedział Harry. Przebiegł dłonią przez włosy i zaczął chodzić. – Neptun, boski patron Octaviousa, przeklina mnie, karząc mnie.

\- Cz-czemu miałby to zrobić, Harry? – Zapytał Louis, wyciągając rękę, aby ledwie dotknąć piersi Harry’ego. Miał założoną inną togę, więc palce Louisa bawiły się nieco materiałem.

\- Ponieważ nie pozwoliłem Octaviousowi cię mieć. A potem cię zbrukałem, Neptun wie, że zrobiłem cię moim, ale on chce, żeby jego mężczyzna cię miał. – Powiedział Harry, oczami wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie palce Louisa go dotykały.

\- Nie musisz być taki okrutny dla mnie. – Louis powiedział bez zastanowienia. Przyciągnął swoje ręce i położył je na ustach. – M-mam na myśli, mogłeś powiedzieć mi wcześniej zamiast… i t-ty nie musiałeś zabijać tego byka.

Zapadła cisza, gdzie żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Louis wzbraniał się, a ręce Harry’ego zacisnęły się w pięści po bokach. Był tak sfrustrowany sobą i bogami i wszystkim, co się stało. I był sfrustrowany Louisem za bycie tak niezaprzeczalnie lepszym od niego. Jego ludzie umierali i ubolewali, a Louis ponownie się go bał. To jest to, co dzieje, gdy próbuje się czuć, większość ludzi po prostu kończy będąc zranionymi. Harry jęknął głośno w frustracji, szokując Louisa i sprawiając, że cofnął się.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Życie jednego byka nie ma znaczenia! Nie mogę martwić się o ciebie, kiedy cała zachodnia część Kapui choruje! – Wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Zachodnia?

\- Kurwa! Tak! Nie mogę zajmować sie tobą i tym wszystkim! Nie mogę robić obydwu, ponieważ Bogowie mi nie pozwolą! – Harry kontynuował krzyczenie, ale teraz Louis był bliski łez.

\- Ludzie na zachodzie umierają? – Zapytał Louis ponad krzykiem Harry’ego.

\- Na miłość Bogów, Louis! _Tak_ , wiele ludzi na zachodzie jest martwych. Cała zachodnia strona może być chora! – Teraz Harry wrzeszczał.

\- _Nie_ , Harry-

\- Zamknij się, Louis! – Ręką Harry’ego nagle uniosła się i nagle uderzył Louisa wierzchem dłoni, powalając Louis na ziemię. Nagły płacz bólu Louisa zatrzymał tyradę Harry’ego i patrzył on na własną dłoń z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa, chłopak trzymał się za policzek, jedynie jedna łza potoczyła się po jego twarzy. - Venus Filium ja-

\- Nie rób tego. Harry, proszę, nie bij mnie ponownie. – Błagał Louis, jak podniósł się z ziemi na trzęsących nogach. – S-sądze, że powinienem spać dziś gdziekolwiek indziej.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się i pobiegł do Louisa, próbując owinąć swoje ramiona wokół niego, ale Louis go odepchnął. – Nie, nie, Maleńki, nie zamierzałem tego. Nigdy już tego nie zrobię! Proszę, Louis, chcę cię _tutaj_.

Obie dłonie Louisa udały się do jego oczu i szybko obszedł Harry’ego, kierując się do drzwi. – Jeśli już mnie do niczego nie potrzebujesz, Dominus, udam się na spoczynek. Z resztą _niewolników_.

Zamiast prosić Louisa o zostanie lub nawet wymaganie tego, szczęka Harry’ego stężała w ostrych, ciasnych liniach. Zmarszczył brwi i chrząknął. – Dobrze. Bądź obudzony jutro przed świtem. Będziesz mieć dużo pracy do zrobienia.

Louis skinął głową i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy zamknął je za sobą, oparł się o nie tylko na chwilę, aby złapać oddech. Mógł zobaczyć w lustrze po drugiej stronie korytarza, że jego policzki zaczęły robić się czerwone. A gdy odszedł, mógł usłyszeć krzyki i wrzaski w pokoju Harry’ego, jak również dźwięk mebli rzucanych dookoła.

Więc, był zmartwiony.

**→**

Niall poszedł do swojego nowego pokoju spodziewając się, że po prostu położy się na łóżku i pójdzie prosto spać po wyczerpującym dniu. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Louisa siedzącego tam z poduszką przyciśniętą do piersi i łzami w oczach. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez moment, zanim Niall podszedł i przytulił go.

\- Co się stało? Wszystko szło tak dobrze dla ciebie. – Zapytał, głaszcząc włosy Louisa.

Louis pociągnął nosem i rzucił poduszką, kiedy także objął Nialla. – Uderzył mnie. Krzyczał o Neptunie, pladze i mówił, że to z jego winy i _zabił byka_ , a kiedy próbowałem porozmawiać, on po prostu… uderzył mnie.

\- Tak mi przykro, Louis – Powiedział Niall. Wypuścili siebie i Niall usiadł obok Louisa - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie. – Warknął Louis. – P-po prostu potrzebuję gdzieś się przespać. Nie wiem na jak długo, Harry rzucał meblami, kiedy wychodziłem.

\- Bogowie, Lou możesz zostać ze mną tak długo jak potrzebujesz. – Niall podniósł spadniętą poduszkę i wlazł do łóżka. – Coś przeciwko zgaszeniu świeczek i pochodni?

\- Pewnie, ale masz list na stole, może chcesz go przeczytać. Nie otwierałem go, ale ma pieczęć Liama na sobie.- Powiedział Louis. Przestał płakać, kiedy Niall go trzymał. – Dziękuję, Niall, jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką znam.

\- Dzięki, Lou, idź spać. Rano ze mną o tym porozmawiasz. – Powiedział surowo Niall jak podnosił list. Oglądał Louisa zapadającego w sen, następnie wstał, aby zgasisz świeczki, jedynie pozostawiając jedną palącą się, więc mógł czytać.

To było dziwne, dostać liścik od Liama, jak zazwyczaj po prostu mówił do Nialla osobiście, kiedykolwiek był w willi. Może to były złe wieści. Może Liam zrobił to po coś, czego naprawdę nie mógł samemu. Może znalazł kogoś innego. Może był chory. Niall miał otwarty list, ale zebrał się w sobie, żeby rzeczywiście go przeczytać.

_Najdroższy Niallu,_

_Wiesz, że nie jestem bardzo dobry ze słowami lub romansem, więc. Tak jakby oszczędzałem moje zarobki przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Jestem kilka sztuk złota do tyłu, ale za niedługo będę mieć na Ciebie pieniądze. Mam zamiar odkupić Cię od Harry’ego, pomimo że wiem, iż nie sprzeda Cię bez walki. Ale nie może mówić mi nie przez wieczność, a kiedy sprzeda mi Cię, Ja Cię uwolnię. Obiecuję, moja miłości. Upewnij się, że Harry przeniesie Cię do turnieju Zayna i wtedy to omówimy._

_Na zawsze twój,_

_Liam._

Niall sapnął i spojrzał na Louisa, aby upewnić się, że śpi. Przeczytał list jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, żeby upewnić się dobrze zrozumiał, ale wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Liam zamierzał go kupić. Liam zamierzał walczyć o niego. Z jego własnym Legatusem. Tylko, aby kupić Nialla.

A potem, po raz pierwszy w jego życiu, Niall będzie wolny.


	6. 6. Rodzina i Przebaczenie: Część 1

Niall prawdopodobnie przeczytał list Liama tysiąc razy odkąd go dostał. Był lekkomyślny, nerwowy i nie umiał się skupić, jedynie czekając na Liama, aż wróci do willi, więc mógłby z nim porozmawiać. Po prostu potrzebował wiedzieć, że Liam był poważny. Ale w tym samym czasie Niall musiał powstrzymać swoją radość w pobliżu Louisa. Po tym jak został poinformowany o tym, co się stało z nim i Harrym, Niall upewnił się, żeby się nim opiekował, utrzymując go uśmiechniętego. Bolało patrzenie jak jego przyjaciel wraca każdej nocy w łzach z powodu Harry’ego.

Nawet się nie pokłócili, ledwie rozmawiali, poza dawaniem i przyjmowaniem rozkazów. Nawet nie sypiają w tym samym pokoju, Harry zaprzestał prób zatrzymania Louisa. Nie ośmieliłby się zmusić Louisa do zrobienia czegoś intymnego, dopóki ten nie wybaczy Harry’emu. Harry wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że uderzył Louisa. To nawiedzało go każdej samotnej nocy, widywał twarz Louisa. Strach, zdrada i smutek w jego niebieskich oczach nawiedzających Harry’ego przez godziny.

Przez cały miesiąc tak to trwało. Harry starał się porozmawiać z Louisem, ale Louis nie poddawał się. Spoglądał gdzie indziej lub go ignorował albo dawał jedynie jeden wyraz w odpowiedzi. To sprawiało, że Harry ledwo, co mógł jadać, ale kiedy trenował, zauważał, iż był zawsze zbyt zmęczony, aby naprawdę spróbować. Louis go niszczył. Sprawiał, że Harry był tak słaby, ale Harry dalej się troszczył, chciał po prostu swojego chłopca z powrotem.

Louis czuł się w ten sam sposób. Mimo strachu ponownego bycia zranionym przez Harry’ego, troszczył się o niego. Harry okazał Louisowi dobroć, którego nie spodziewał się, kiedy wszedł w niewolę. Dobroć, za którą Louis tęsknił. Niall był dobry i zabawny, ale z Harrym było inaczej. Z Harrym było coś takiego, co, do niedawna, mogło być okazaniem miłości. Louis nigdy nie był zakochany, a teraz bał się, że nigdy nie będzie.

Tak było, aż w końcu Harry miał dość. Udowodni Louisowi raz na zawsze, że Harry mógł się nim zaopiekować. Louis był coś wart w oczach Harry’ego, pomimo że oznaczało to złamanie własnych reguł i zasad.

Uzdrowiciele byli wysłani do zachodniej części miasta i pracowali najlepiej jak mogli. Do tej pory kilka żyć zostało uratowanych, ale większość wciąć była zbyt chora, aby przeżyć. Harry był przekonany, jakkolwiek, że mogli powstrzymać to na tę chwilę, i miejmy nadzieję, że Neptun podda się w walce z Harrym. Być może to było dlatego że Harry nie dotykał Louisa w tygodniach, w których plaga ustępuje.  

Ale kiedy Harry powiedział to Louisowi, ten wydawał się szczęśliwy dla niego, jeśli Louis w ogóle słuchał Harry’ego. – Louis, słuchasz mnie?

Louis tylko mruknął na potwierdzenie, zagryzając wargę i przygotowując Harry’emu obiad.

\- Louis, moi ludzie nie są już dłużej w niebezpieczeństwie. Neptun już więcej się nami nie zajmie. – Powiedział Harry. Miał nadzieję, że Louis podłapie to, co on insynuował, że mogliby być ponownie razem. - _Venus Filium_ _, ile razy muszę wyrazić mój żal za swoje czyny? Jak długo zbierze to tobie, abyś zobaczył, że wciąż cię chcę, nigdy_ _nie przestałem cię chcieć._

Louis cisnął talerz w dół przed Harrym i zaśmiał się. – Sądzisz, że jedynie słowa mnie przekonają? Tylko dlatego, że Bogowie wydają się być ponad tym, to ja też muszę? Jesteś takim ignorantem, Dominusie.

Harry walnął pięścią w stół, a Louis odskoczył do tyłu, zakrywając twarz. – Powiedz mi, co muszę zrobić! Ledwo żyję w ten sposób, Louis! Zniszczyłeś mnie i wiem, że cię zraniłem, ale staram się zrobić rzeczy poprawnymi!

\- Nie starasz się wystarczająco mocno! Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to zadanie mi jednego pytania! Jedną rzecz, aby wiedzieć, dlaczego jestem tak przestraszony! Ponieważ nie wszystko, co mnie niepokoi jest o tobie! – Krzyknął Louis.

Harry’emu szczęka opadła, zmieszany, i wstał, odpychając talerz. – Co innego niż ja cię niepokoi, maleńki?

Głos Harry’ego wciąż był szorstki, wciąż nieco zły, ale Louis mógł powiedzieć, że był szczery. – K-kiedy mnie uderzyłeś, próbowałem cię o coś spytać. Potrzebowałem wiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie była plaga. Kiedy powiedziałeś zachód… Har- _Dominus_ , to tam, gdzie moja rodzina mieszka. Moi rodzice i siostry mogliby umierać lub być martwi, a ja nawet bym nie wiedział.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej Louis nie był tak bezczelny przy nim, tak z przekonaniem zły. Nawet, kiedy Louis pierwszy powiedział Harry’emu, jak jego rodzinne niepowodzenie było winą Harry’ego, wciąż był nieco przestraszony mówiąc to. Jego nieśmiały, niewinny Louis zostawił go, zniknął, i to wszystko było winą Harry’ego. – Louis nie… nie wiedziałem.

\- Nie, nie wiedziałeś. – Warczy Louis. Skrzyżował ramiona i westchnął, cofając się nieco. – Po prostu zjedz obiad, jestem zmęczony.

A Harry nie powinien pozwolić, żeby Louisowi uszło ta płazem, wydając mu rozkazy, ale wiedział, że Louis nie był sobą. – Zostaniesz dzisiaj ze mną? Tę-erm-tęsknie za tobą.

Louis nie wydawał się być zadowolony z tego wyznania, pomimo że w środku nieco stopniał. – Nie, całkiem wygodnie w łóżku Nialla.

Harry skrzywił się, wiedząc, że naprawdę nic nie działo się pomiędzy Louisem i Niallem, ale Louis próbował go zranić. To działało, przynajmniej trochę. – Mógłbym po prostu rozkazać ci zostać, wiesz, Maleńki. Mógłbym właśnie sprowadzić kowala, i _naznaczyć_ cię, jak opóźniam to przez długo czas.nie zrobię tego. Nie skrzywdzę cię ponownie.

\- Składałeś już tę obietnicę. Spójrz, gdzie teraz jesteśmy – powiedział cicho Louis.

\- Wtedy nie obiecywałem. – Powiedział Harry. – Po prostu zadziałam.

**→**

Ich rozmowa przy obiedzie była najdłuższą i Louis nie wiedział, co myśleć. Również niezupełnie wiedział, co myślał, kiedy jest obudzony wcześnie, dwa dni później, przez Harry’ego i dwóch strażników przy drzwiach Nialla. Niall miał mocny sen, więc nawet nie poruszył się, kiedy Louis sapnął i zeskoczył z łóżka.

\- C-co się dzieje? Dominus, co ty robisz? – Zapytał Louis, przerażony.

Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko trzymał palec przy wargach. Miał na sobie ciemną pelerynę z kapturem na głowie, jak i jego strażnicy. Louis gapił się na nich, zdezorientowany, aż jeden ze strażników dał Louisowi podobną pelerynę. Wsunął się w niego i niechętnie, niepewnie, podążył za nim, wychodząc z pokoju. Harry chwycił go za nadgarstek i grupa zaczęła poruszać się szybciej. Louis milczał, podczas gdy kierowali się do południowego wejścia i do okrytego rydwanu.

Louis zadrżał na siedzeniu naprzeciwko Harry’ego. Niepewny, gdzie jest zabierany, nie mógł nawet zobaczyć oczu Harry’ego spod cienia kaptura, i to prawdopodobnie przerażało Louisa bardziej niż cokolwiek. Byłaby przynajmniej szansa dowiedzenia się o czym myślał brunet, jeśli Louis mógłby spojrzeć w jego oczy. Ale nie, Harry po prostu usiadł z rękoma na kolanach, głową zwróconą w bok.

\- Dominus, _proszę_. – Louis w końcu powiedział po około piętnastu minutach podróży. – N-nie zamierzałem cię wczoraj urazić. Jestem przestraszony i zmartwiony, i zestresowany, i… Nie zamierzałem na ciebie naskoczyć.

\- _Venus Filium_  to nie jest kara. – Wyszeptał Harry. – To moje przeprosiny, za wszystko.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz?

\- Do domu. – Powiedział Harry, wyglądając na drogę, którą podążają. Louis sapnął, kiedy zaczął rozpoznawać ulice, na których dorastał, rynek, na który chodziła jego rodzina. – Nie zostaniesz, ale my-erm-myślę, że twoja rodzina i tak chce cię zobaczyć przez krótki czas.

\- Har– _Dominus-_ _nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – Powiedział Louis, bliski łez._

_Harry podniósł rękę i potrząsnął głową. – Nie musisz nic mówić. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że to zrekompensuje ci całe zło, jakie popełniłem wobec ciebie._

Louis westchnął, a jego oczy złagodniały. – P-pomyślę o tym po zobaczeniu mojej rodziny.

Harry skinął głową i reszta podróży minęła w ciszy. Dopóki nie dostali się do bardzo małego domku rodzinnego Louisa, zbyt małego, aby pomieścić tak wielu ludzi, Louis mógł poczuć i usłyszeć swoje serce bijące mu aż w uszach, i z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł się ruszyć. Po prostu siedział i wpatrywał się w drzwi, podczas gdy strażnicy stali na zewnątrz i czekali. Harry ostrożnie położył dłoń na udzie Louisa, niewerbalnie dodając otuchy, że wszystko będzie okej.

Z głębokim oddechem, Louis był w stanie wysiąść z rydwanu i podejść do drzwi. Zamarł na jeszcze jeden moment, następnie zapukał, może trochę mocniej niż było potrzebne. Harry podszedł i stanął za nim, i nawet nie minutę później drzwi się uchyliły.

\- W czym możemy pomóc? – Zapytał młody damski głos. Jedna z sióstr Louisa.

\- Fizzy? – Zapytał Louis, robiąc krok w bok, więc mogła go zobaczyć.

Jej maleńkie niebieskie oczka, takie jak Louisa, rozszerzyły się i bardziej otworzyła drzwi. – L-Louis? To naprawdę ty?

\- Tak, Fizz, to wasz Louis. – Powiedział, klękając, więc był na jej wysokości.

Pisnęła z radości i otworzyła drzwi na oścież, wskakują w ramiona Louisa. – Och, Louis! Jesteś z powrotem! Wiedziałam, że do nas wrócisz! Matko!

Moment później starsza kobieta, ale nie wiele starsza niż Harry, weszła w pole widzenia. – Fizzy, musisz być cicho, Śliczna, twój ojciec potrzebuje odpoczynku- O moi Bogowie.

Zatrzymała się w pół kroku i uniosła rękę do ust z niedowierzaniem. Louis puścił siostrę i uśmiechnął się, machając nieśmiało. - Witaj, matko.

Wybuchła płaczem i podbiegła uściskać syna, trzymając go mocno w ramionach. – Louis, j-jak jesteś w domu?

Za nimi, Harry oczyścił gardło, delikatnie, aby jej nie zaalarmować, ale oczywiście przestraszyła się, tak czy inaczej. – Zatem jesteś matką Louisa?

\- Gubernator Harry! O Boże, n-nie spodziewałam się tego! – Wyjąkała i jej oczy były tak szeroko otwarte i przestraszone. Wyglądała tak jak Louis. – Mój mąż on, och _Louis_ , twój ojciec… jest chory. Tak mi przykro, n-nie sądzę, że powinniście wejść.

\- Proszę Pani...

-  Johannah.

\- Pani Johannah, będziemy tak bezpieczni jak możemy być. Przyprowadziłem Louisa, aby zobaczył swoją rodzinę i on właśnie to zrobi. – Powiedział Harry, i podczas gdy nie miał zamiaru brzmieć tak władczo, to było naturalne dla niego. – Wiem o pladze, moi uzdrowiciele pomagają.

\- O-oni też robią bardzo dobrą robotę. – Zgodziła się Johannah. Spojrzała w tył do domu na szybkie sekundy – Lottie! Przyprowadź tutaj siostry! Szybko! – Odsunęła się w bok i pokazała im, żeby weszli.

Harry powiedział strażnikom, aby czuwali na zewnątrz, i podążył za Louisem do środka, z jedną ręką na dolnej części jego pleców. Było ciasno, ale były oczywiste oznaki, że w przeszłości były tam meble. Harry uświadomił sobie, że oni musieli je sprzedać, aby zarobić pieniądze, złapał oddech, kiedy naprawdę zobaczył w jakim stanie była rodzina Louisa. Wszyscy byli tacy chudzi, z wystającymi kościani, i brudni, praktycznie nosili szmaty. Harry był zaskoczony, że wciąż nawet mieszkali w tym domu, a nie na ulicy.

Kolejne trzy dziewczynki weszły do pokoju; jeden zestaw małych blondynek, niebieskookich, zaspane, wyglądające na bliźniaczki, i starsza dziewczyna, niewiele młodsza od Louisa. Starsza trzymała miednicę wody ze szmatami w niej i miała bardzo rozdrażniony wygląd twarzy. Ale się zmienił, prawie całkowicie, kiedy zobaczyła Louisa.

\- C-co do licha—

\- Louis!  - Krzyknęły bliźniaczki i prawie natychmiast wyskoczyły ze zmęczenia, aby pobiec do Louisa, ściskając obie jego nogi. – Louis w domu!

I Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale wyrzucił z siebie mieszankę pomiędzy płaczem a śmiechem, siadając, aby uściskać dziewczynki. - Daisy, Phoebe! Tak bardzo urosłyście.

Harry cofnął się,  trochę za Johannah, więc Louis mógł mieć ten moment. Siostra Louisa, Lottie, zauważyła go jednak. – Dlaczego _on_ tu jest.

Johannah sapnęła. – Lottie! Gubernatorze Harry, proszę wybaczyć mojej córce. Po prostu tak bardzo stęskniliśmy się za naszym Louisem.

Lottie przewróciła oczami i podeszła, aby dać Louisowi uścisk. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie też, Lottie, jak się ma tata? – Zapytał nerwowo Louis.

\- Dlaczego nie wejdziesz i zobaczysz na własne oczy. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła z powrotem do pokoju, z którego przyszła.

Louis obejrzał się na Harry’ego przez moment, ale zajęty ożywianą rozmową z bliźniaczkami. Bawiły się jego włosami i szatą, a Louis pomyślał, że Harry wygląda naprawdę dobrze z dziećmi. Wygodnie. Po minucie Louis skrzyżował swoje ręce z tymi od jego mamy i poszedł z nią do pokoju ojca.

Zapach przyprawiał o mdłości, tak bardzo, że Louis musiał zakryć usta i nos. Lottie i Johannah wzdrygnęły się, ale najwyraźniej były już do tego przyzwyczajone. Były dowody, że uzdrowiciele byli tu niedawno, i często. Ich zaopatrzenie było na każdym calu pokoju, jak ręczniki i bandaże. Łóżko było przy oknie, ojciec Louisa leżący i wpatrujący się zachmurzonymi oczami. Jego pierś unosiła się od głębokich oddechów i był tak blady, oczy zapadnięte i praktycznie sama skóra i kości.

\- Tata? – Głos Louisa drżał, jak zbliżał się do łóżka. Puścił rękę matki i ona ostrzegła go, aby był ostrożny i na wszelki dodatek nie dotykał swojego ojca.

Lottie już nakładała mokrą szmatkę ma jego czole. – Jest bardzo zmęczony, nie mówi od dni. Po prostu gapi się przez okno.

Louis przytaknął w zrozumieniu. – Tata? To ja, to twój Louis.

Na początku nie było reakcji oprócz mrugania oczami. Jedyny dźwięk w pokoju pochodził z wody, jaką Lottie moczyła i ponownie nakładała szmatkę. Louis tak bardzo chciał uściskać ojca, ucałować go i pocieszyć, ale nie chciał zachorować. Lottie tylko westchnęła i kontynuowała przecieranie jego głowy, upewniając się, że zrobi mu się zbyt gorąco. Wtedy, kiedy Louis zaczął osuwać się na ziemie i poddawać, jego ojciec jęknął.

Lottie sapnęła i podskoczyła, podczas gdy Johanna pobiegła do łóżka. – Marcus? S-słyszysz mnie?

Zakaszlał kilka razy i sapnął, wzrok w końcu się wyostrzył. Oczy powoli krążyły po pokoju i zmrużyły się, kiedy osiedliły się na Louisie. Ponownie zaczął kaszleć, tym razem mocniej i obrócił się, wymiotując żółcią na ziemię obok siebie. Ręka Louisa poleciała do jego twarzy i szlochał na stan swojego ojca. Johannah też płakała, ale ciszej, jak chwyciła jedną ze szmatek i zaczęła ponownie wycierać jego twarz.

\- L-Louis? – Wydyszał Marcus.

Louis ponownie zapłakał i skinął głową. – Tak, tato, to Louis.

Oczy Marcusa się rozszerzyły i wyglądał na spanikowanego. – Co ty r-robisz  w domu? Masz kłopoty?

Louis prędko potrząsnął głową – Nie, nie tato, nic z tych rzeczy! Proszę, po prostu oddychaj.

Oczy Marcusa przelatywały pomiędzy Johannah a Louisem, ale nie uspokoił się. Nie, dopóki głęboki głos nie przemówił za nimi: - Jest tutaj na moje życzenie.

Harry stał w drzwiach, Daisy i Phoebe trzymały obie jego ręce, a Fizzy opierała się o framugę. Cała trójka dziewczynek kryła się za nim, a Harry zdawał się taki… _ochronny_ wobec nich. Johannah stanęła na jego przybycie, obok Lottie, ale Louis został z ojcem. To gubernator!

\- Tato, to—

\- Cii, Louis. – Powiedział Harry, unosząc jedną rękę, Daisy puściła ją i teraz trzymała się jego szaty. – Marcus, tak? Louis nie ma żadnych kłopotów. Był bardzo dobry dla mnie i… kiedy powiedział mi o twoich nieszczęściach, nie mogłem tego tak zostawić.

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. W rzeczywistości nikt z jego rodziny nie wiedział, co myśleć, więc wszyscy wpatrywali się w Harry’ego aż on kontynuował..

\- O-obawiam się, że nie wykonuję bardzo dobrej roboty zajmując się moim ludźmi. – Powiedział Harry.

Lottie prychnęła i wymamrotała: - Mało kurwa powiedziane.

Johannah ponownie sapnęła, a Marcus zaczął kaszleć. – Lottie!

\- Nie, to w porządku, Johannah. – Powiedział Harry, puszczając ręce obu bliźniaczek i idąc w ich stronę. – Ona nie jest w błędzie. Mieliśmy lepszego kata pode mną, wiem to, i zrobię wszystko, co mogę, aby naprawić moje błędy. – Uklęknął przy łóżku i spojrzał na Louisa. – Począwszy od ciebie. Twoja rodzina poniosła zbyt wiele tragedii przez bycie takimi dobrymi ludźmi. Wiem, że musicie być dobrzy, ponieważ Louis jest wspaniały.

Louis zarumienił się – Dominus…

\- Ve- _Louis_ , pozwól mi skończyć. – Powiedział Harry, spoglądając na Marcusa. -Twoja rodzina nie będzie miała od teraz żadnych problemów. Marcusie, Zamierzam mieć cię pod opieką przez mojego osobistego uzdrowiciela, najlepszego w kraju. I przeniesiecie się z tego ciasnego domku. Jest jeden mały dom, dokładnie pomiędzy moją willą a głównym rynkiem, w którym będzie wam bardzo wygodnie. _Nigdy_ nie będzie musieli płacić podatków lub martwić się o pieniądze albo ponownie głodować.

 


	7. 6. Rodzina i Przebaczenie: Część 2

_\- Nigdy nie będziecie musieli płacić podatków lub martwić o pieniądze albo ponownie głodować._

Rodzina wpatrywała się w niego tak zszokowana i zaskoczona, Johannah nawet zaczęła płakać. Marcus tylko wysapał milionowe podziękowania, a młodsze dziewczynki podbiegły go przytulić. Bliźniaczki ucałowały oba jego policzki jak Harry oddał uścisk. Louis był zbyt zszokowany i zmieszany, aby okazać swoją wdzięczność.

Plan stworzony dla rodziny, żeby przeprowadzili się do nowego domu pod koniec tygodnia, a do tego czasu, uzdrowiciel Harry’ego zostałby z nimi. Odesłał jednego ze strażników z wiadomością do Nialla, informując go o rodzinie, i upewniając się, że przygotował wszystkich. Harry i Louis zostali aż do popołudnia, kiedy Harry miał wielki dostarczony dla nich. Nie widział nikogo w swoim życiu pożerającego jedzenie tak szybko jak te młode dziewczynki, a Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, ale oglądał czule jak Louis powoli karmi swojego ojca. Nie było wątpliwości, jego rodzina się kochała.

Kiedy słońce właśnie zaczęło zachodzić, był to czas Harry’ego i Louisa, aby powiedzieć dowidzenia. Młodsze dziewczynki płakały i miały problem z puszczeniem Louisa, nawet przytuliły ciasno Harry’ego, a on pocałował je w czubek głowy. Nawet Lottie uściskała ciasno Louisa, ledwie, co zaczynając płakać, kiedy się pożegnał. Harry ucałował dłoń Johannah i ukłonił się jej, zanim pośpieszył do rydwanu. Usiadł i czekał na Louisa składającego pożegnanie.

Pocałowała czoło Louisa i ścisnęła go mocno w pasie. – Dzieje się coś więcej pomiędzy tobą a Gubernatorem? – szepnęła.

Louis sapnął cicho – M-matko, n-nie.

Zachichotała – Och, Louis to w porządku, jeśli jest. On jest prawie w moim wieku, ale jest dobrym mężczyzną, jeśli dzisiaj cokolwiek dowodzi.

Louis spojrzał do tyłu na Harry’ego przez moment, szeptał on coś do strażnika. – Nie jestem pewny, co się z nami dzieje.

Johanna uśmiechnęła się słodko, pocierając jego policzki. – Zrób cokolwiek ci serce powie. Ale bądź ostrożny.

\- Oczywiście, kocham cię, matko, i powiedz to również tacie. – Powiedział Louis, w końcu wypuszczony i dołączył do Harry’ego w rydwanie.

Osiedlili się na swoich siedzeniach z tego poranka i Louis oglądał jak dziewczynki machały do niego, dopóki nie byli poza zasięgiem wzroku. – Dziękuję za dzisiaj, Dominus.

\- Oczywiście. – Powiedział szorstko Harry. Spoglądał na Louisa przez moment, zanim skierował swoją uwagę na ulice. – Masz piękną rodzinę, Louis. Jesteś dalece zbyt młody, by nigdy ich już nie zobaczyć.

Było cicho przez resztę podróży powrotnej, ale myśli Louisa były głośne. To uderzyło w niego, że nie wiedział prawie nic o rodzinie Harry’ego. Byli martwi, ale jacy byli? Byli tak bliscy i kochający jak ta Louisa? Byli zimni tak, jak Harry tak często bywał? Miał rodzeństwo? Harry nigdy nie podzielił się tego rodzaju rzeczami z nim, nigdy naprawdę nie podzielił się niczym z Louisem.

Coś w Harrym zawsze zdawało się mówić, że nigdy nie lubił swojej rodziny, ani nikogo innego, aż Louis zobaczył, jaki był z bliźniaczkami. Mógł powiedzieć, że Harry je uwielbia. Ale wspomnienia z gali i konwersacja Harry’ego z Surą wkradły się do umysłu Louisa. Harry nie wierzył w miłość lub małżeństwo albo założenie rodziny. Chociaż po dzisiejszym dniu, może Louis się mylił.

**→**

Później tego wieczora, Harry spożywał prywatny obiad z Liamem, ale Louis nie był w pokoju Nialla. Nie, zamiast tego Louis przemierzał w te i z powrotem podłogę przy łóżku w komnacie Harry’ego. Prawdopodobnie oszaleje z czekania na powrót Dominusa, ale jego myśli wirowały.Nie czuł już dłużej ukłucia, od kiedy Harry go uderzył. Nie widział już dłużej krwi pokrywającej ciało Harry’ego, od kiedy złożył w ofierze byka. Właściwie, kiedy Louis spoglądał na Harry’ego przez resztę nocy, widział mężczyznę, który całował dłoń jego matki i trzymał jego siostry.

Kiedy Harry powlókł się przez drzwi, wyglądał na zmęczonego jak zwykle ostatnio, Louis stał wciąż na środku pokoju. Patrzyli na siebie przez długą minutę, a potem Harry przebiegł nerwową ręką przez niesforne włosy. – Przebaczyłeś mi?

\- Do kury nędzy, oczywiście, że tak! – Wypalił Louis. – Harry, co ty robisz dla mojej rodziny… nikt… _Bogowie_ , wybaczam ci!

Louis pobiegł do Harry’ego, owijając ciasno ramiona wokół jego szerokiego pasa. Harry zamarł na moment, ale w końcu jego ręce rozluźniły się i objął nimi twarz Louisa. Patrzyli na siebie przez krótką chwilę, a potem Louis szarpnął za tylnią część togi Harry’ego. Sposób, w jaki on to nosił, Louis sprawił, że materiał opadł z pleców Harry’ego, jedynie wisząc na jego biodrach. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, jakkolwiek, kiedy Louis zaczął całować środek jego piersi. Może śnił. Somnus z pewnością wysłał mu ten cudowny sen, ponieważ prawdziwy Louis nigdy by tego nie zrobił, prawda?

Harry okazał się być w błędzie, jakkolwiek, kiedy Louis zrobił krok do tyłu i powiedział: - Wybaczam ci, i tak bardzo dziękuję ci za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mnie i mojej rodziny, ale to w porządku? Żadnych więcej pustych obietnic lub trzymania problemów dla siebie. Jestem tutaj, aby ci _służyć_ , Harry. Jakoś, jakkolwiek, zacząłem się... _opiekować_... i to złamie moje serce, kiedy ponownie mnie zranisz.

\- Wiem, ale, Louis, musisz widzieć rzeczy takie jak ja – powiedział Harry. Złapał obie ręce Louisa i uniósł je do swoich warg, całując każdy knykieć. – Całe moje życie byłem otoczony przemocą i wojną. Moje rodzina wzięła mnie, kiedy byłem jeszcze młodszy niż ty. N-nie wiem, czy wiem, jak się kimś zaopiekować.

\- Wiesz, Harry, mogę podać. – Szepnął Louis. – Sposób, w jaki cenisz Liama. Mogę podać sposób, w jaki jesteś lojalny Zaynowi i miły dla Perrie. Mogę podać sposób, w jaki opiekujesz się Niallem i dałeś mu tę nową wolność. Mogę podać sposób, w jaki byś mnie ochronił, _pocałuj mnie_.

Przez moment Harry myślał, że ostatnią częścią była kolejna rzecz na liście, ale kiedy spojrzał na wydęte wargi Louisa i desperację w jego oczach, wiedział, iż to była prośba. Więc Harry pocałował go, miękkie wargi dopasowały się, i wypuścił ręce Louisa, aby chwycić jego szczupły pas. Ręce Louisa wróciły na swoje miejsce na twardej piersi Harry’ego, ledwo wbijając paznokcie.

To jest to, czego potrzebowali. Ponownego dotykania siebie nawzajem, czucia przyśpieszonego bicia serca tego drugiego, gdy się całowali, gdy się troszczyli. Louis westchnął, a Harry skorzystał z okazji, aby wślizgnąć się językiem, masując ten Louisa i ssąc jego górną wargę.

Paznokcie Louisa drapały w górę piersi i szyi Harry’ego, aż jego palce szarpały na włosy na karku Stylesa. Stanął na palcach, wyrównując się z twarzą Harry’ego. Ręce Harry’ego przeniosły się na biodra Louisa, aby obrócić go, unieruchamiając i ściskając mocno, aby podnieść go z ziemi.

Mały pisk wyślizguje się z ust Louisa i jego oczy otwierają się szerzej. Harry wycofał się z pocałunku i zaczął lekko gryźć szyję chłopaka, wargami skubiąc w górę i w dół, i łaskocząc skórę. Louis mógł poczuć, że bicie jego serca przyśpiesza i jego ciało zadrżało na te małe dotyki. Nawet nie wiedział, jak twardy był, dopóki nie owinął nóg wokół pasa Harry’ego. Obydwoje sapnęli na nagłe tarcie i Harry cofnął się na zamknięte drzwi.

Spojrzeli na siebie, szybkie oddechy mieszały się pomiędzy nimi. Byli tak blisko, bliżej niż byli wcześniej. - _Venus Filium_ _, możemy przestać._ _Nie musimy iść, iść dalej lub-_

\- Przestań Harry, przestań, przestań mówić – Louis uciszył szybko Harry’ego. – Idźmy dalej, chcę tego.

\- _Louis_ – jęknął Harry, oczy rozszerzyły się z podziwu i pożądania. – J-ja—my nie możemy– Bogowie–

\- Nie dbam o Bogów! – Krzyknął Louis. – Bogowie doprowadzili mnie do ciebie i przez cały ból, od jakiego uratowałeś moją rodzinę. Oni tego chcą. _Ja_ tego chcę.

Bez innych słów, Harry odsunął się od drzwi, jedną rękę zjeżdżając pod pupę Louisa, aby trzymać go w górze, a drugą chwycił jego udo. Ponownie pocałował Louisa, jak potknął się o łóżko, upuszczając Louisa bezceremonialnie na jego szczyt. Harry rozwiązał wiązadła na swoim pasie i pozwolił reszcie togi opaść na podłogę.

Była to znów znana sytuacja, widok twardego penisa Harry’ego wygiętego na jego brzuch. Tylko tym razem, Louis się nie bał, nie zamierzał płakać lub odsuwać się albo błagać, aby mieć to za sobą. Nie, Louis zdjął mały materiał będący jego własnymi ubraniami i położył się na łóżku, rozszerzając nogi i czekając na Harry’ego. Jego własny kutas był ciągle tylko w połowie twardy, jak był ciągle dość nerwowy, ale Harry zajmie się tym już wkrótce. Harry chwycił obie kotki Louisa i pociągnął go na koniec łóżka, klękając i zarzucając jego nogi na swoje ramiona.

Patrzył pożądliwym wzrokiem na dziurkę Louisa, oblizując nieświadomie swoje wargi, jak się rzucił. Louis zadrżał na pierwszy dotyk ust Harry’ego na wrażliwej obręczy, co oczywiście jedynie skłoniło Harry’ego do poruszania się szybciej. Polizał dookoła, robiąc ją tak mokrą jak mógł, i wsunął swój język, kiedy Louis w końcu zaczął się rozluźniać.

Jedna z rąk Harry’ego wiła się po brzuchu Louisa, szczypiąc małą ilość grubaska i pocierając kciukiem wzdłuż bardzo wściekle czerwonej główki penisa Louisa. Z uśmieszkiem Harry wycofał się z dala od ciało Louisa i wstał, aby chwycić małą szklaneczkę z olejkiem ze stołu. Tymczasem Louis ponownie cofnął się na łóżku, wznawiając swoją pozycję z wcześniej.

Harry wspiął się na niego na łóżku i naoliwił trzy palce, całując policzek Louisa w trakcie tego procesu. Ciepłu biło od ciała Louisa, tak ciepłego i dobrego, a Harry nie mógł się doczekać aż będzie mógł być wewnątrz.

Szybko chwycił małą buteleczkę olejku z miejsca, gdzie stała i wcierał płyn w trzy swoje palce. Harry rozważał użycie czterech palców, ale będąc szczerym nie sądził, że Louis mógłby przez to przejść. Louis już zaczął wyślizgiwać się z tego rękoma na ślepo sięgając do Harry’ego, aby wrócił i więcej go dotykał. Czego, Harry nie mógł mu odmówić w żaden sposób w tej chwili.

Powoli, Harry wepchnął pierwszy palec w ciasną dziurkę Louisa, nie zatrzymując go aż nie był cały w środku, chociaż odsunął się, kiedy Louis przestał oddychać. Louis zamarł z szerokimi, krystalicznie niebieskimi oczami wpatrującymi się w Harry’ego, rozchylonymi ustami i czekającego na niego, aż zrobi coś więcej.

Więc, Harry cicho rozpoczął poruszanie palcem, pracując nad otwarciem Louisa wystarczająco, aby zmieścił się następny. Pisk uciekł z ust szatyna, kiedy oba palce były zagnieżdżone wewnątrz niego i popchnął ramiona Harry’ego, sygnalizując mu, aby pozostał nieruchomy.

\- W porządku, Maleńki? – Zapytał Harry. Nawet jak on jednak to zrobił, Louis wypuścił wysoki oddech, ponieważ Harry rozszerzył palce, aby go rozluźnić. To był piękny widok dla Harry’ego, posiadanie Louisa tak bezbronnego i uległego w swoich rękach. Nie sądził, iż kiedykolwiek stał się taki z nim po ich kłótni.

Palce przestały się rozszerzać i zamiast tego wpychał je i wyciągał z Louisa, ustawiając po innym kątem z każdym pchnięciem, więc Harry mógł poczuć go całego. Louis kiwał głowa, kręcąc nieco biodrami, aby uzyskać Harry’ego przenoszącego się, gdzie on go chciał. – H-Harry, ostatni, proszę.

Wszystko, co Harry mógł zrobić to przytaknięcie, krążąc palcami ostatni raz i następnie wyciągnąć je, zanim potarł w górę i w dół krocza* Louisa wszystkimi trzema, śliskimi palcami. – Jesteś pewny? To nie jest za wcześnie? Jesteś taki ciasny, _Venus Filium_ _, m-mógłbym cię zranić, ponownie._

_Ale Louis jedynie skinął głową i uniósł biodra, prezentując się. – Tak, ufam ci._

_Zaufanie_ _._ _Louis ufał Harry’emu z tym. Z tym, że go nie zrani i zabierze jego czystość. Louis ufał Harry’emu, że zaopiekuje się nim, jego rodziną i swoimi ludźmi. Ufał Harry’emu, że ochroni go, kiedy będzie taka potrzeba. Jakkolwiek, właśnie teraz Louis ufał Harry’emu, że sprawi, iż poczuje się dobrze._

\- Harry? – Louis usiadł, opierając się na łokciach i spoglądał z niepokojem na swojego kochanka. – Wszy- wszystko w porządku? Robię coś źle?

\- Bogowie, nie, Louis! J-jestem po prostu bardzo szczęśliwy, to wszystko. – Powiedział Harry, pochylając się i całując policzek Louisa. Louis zachichotał jak Harry ucałował całą jego twarz, wpychając ostatni palec z pierwszymi dwoma. Powoli naciskał palcami i zginał je w tym samym czasie, drapiąc wzdłuż prostaty Louisa. Louis jęknął łamiącym się głosem i chwycił biceps Harry’ego.

Harry syknął, kiedy paznokcie Louisa zagłębiły się w jego skórze i wycofał palce. Pokrył swojego penisa olejkiem, pompując się kilka razy, podczas gdy Louis skomlał niecierpliwie. – Harry, proszę.

\- Mam cię, Louis, powoli, tak? – Harry poczekał aż Louis się zgodził i błagał go o wejście w niego. Dziurka Louisa rozciągnęła się wokół główki penisa Harry’ego, i spłonęło w najsłodszy sposób, ciepło pochłonęło ich oboje. – _Cholera_ , jesteś ciasny.

Louis zaskomlał bez tchu na wtargnięcie, przygryzając dolną wargę ostrymi zębami. – H-Harry, czekaj.

Harry pozostał nieruchomy jak najlepiej mógł, ledwo nawet z główką wewnątrz. Tak bardzo chciał już wejść resztą swojego penisa, ale nie mógł zrobić Louisowi krzywdy. Na szczęście, Harry nie musiał długo czekać, ponieważ Louis poruszył się i skinął głową, cicho mówiąc Harry’emu, że może iść dalej. Więc, tak wolno jak zdołał, Harry wepchnął resztę.

Louis wypuścił głęboki oddech i Harry nie mógł się poruszać zbyt wiele, tylko delikatnie kołysząc się w tył i w przód, jeśli jego biodra zaczęły. To wszystko zbyt wiele i daleko, zbyt mało daleko dla Louisa w tym samym czasie. Łapiąc się kurczowo opuszkami ramion Harry’ego, zrelaksował się znacząco z każdym miękkim ruchem ciała Harry’ego wewnątrz niego.

Harry był _wewnątrz_ niego. Ten mężczyzna, ten wojownik, którego Louis jedynie znał przez kilka miesięcy, dotykał go i zajmował się nim, i to było prawie przytłaczające do punktu, gdzie Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Może śnił.

Następnie gorący oddech wyjękiwany z ust Harry’ego, przywiódł go z powrotem. Spoglądał na Louisa tak pożądliwie, jakby mógł żyć tylko energią z ciała Louisa, w tym momencie na zawsze. Biodra chłopaka zaczęły kołysać z Harrym, aż przyśpieszono.

Harry spokojnie dostarczał pchnięcia wewnątrz Louisa, sprawiając, że chłopak piszczał za każdym razem. Kąt został zmieniony w odpowiednią ilość razy ku górze i Louis widział gwiazdy. – H-Harry! Tam, jeszcze raz tam. Proszę!

Z niskim pomrukiem Harry trzymał biodra pod tym kątem i pchał mocniej, szybciej, rozkoszując się skomleniem Louisa. – Czujesz się doskonale, Louis, bogowie, jesteś tak cholernie _ciasny_.

Harry podciągnął jedna z nóg Louisa w górę na swoje ramię, sprawiając, że mógł uderzyć dokładnie w prostatę Louisa. To było całkowicie nowe uczucie dla Louisa, ten intensywny rodzaj przyjemności i część niego bała się, że to by się w ogóle nie skończyło.

Jedna z rąk Louisa odnalazła drogę do włosów Harry’ego, ciągnąc za nie tak, jak pamiętał, że Harry to lubi. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, sapniecie a potem długi, szorstki jęk prosto z gardła Harry’ego. Uderzał teraz szybciej, nie dbając o stały rytm, tylko o to, że Louis czuł się tak cholernie dobrze.

Co czynił. Symfonia _HarryHarryHarry_ _i_ _KurwaKurwa_ _i_ _TakCholernieDobrze_ _wylatywała swobodnie z rozbitego Louisa i wysokim głosem. Każda ulotna chwila była bardziej przyjemna niż ostatnia, i Louis wiedział, że nie wytrzyma wiele dłużej. To było prawdopodobnie żenujące, jak szybko Louis dojdzie, ale nie mógł nic na to zaradzić. Harry sprawiał, że czuł się tak_ _dobrze_ _i wiedział, że zrobią to ponownie._ _Louis będzie lepszy._

\- Harry, cz-czuję, cz-czuję się… _blisko_ – jęknął Louis. W międzyczasie zaprzestali parzenia na siebie, obije tak pochłonięci uderzeniami serca i przyśpieszonymi oddechami tego drugiego. Louis jednak to naprawił, pociągnął głowę Harry’ego, więc z powrotem patrzył w jego czerwone, ciemne oczy, które błagały Harry’ego, aby pozwolił mu dojść.

Jakby czytając w myślach Louisa, Harry zaczął się kiwać i tracąc równowagę. – Dojdź, Louis, dalej, Maleńki.

Jedynie kilka pchnięć później, Louis doszedł na swoje całe ciało. Myśli, że może stracił przytomność przez moment na ciepło, które rozpłynęło się po nim, złamanym głosem wykrzyczał imię kochanka. Z niskim jękiem Harry podążył za nim, zatrzymał się głęboko wewnątrz Louisa, jak dochodził w jego zaciskającej się dziurce.

Kiedy Harry uspokoił się po szczytowaniu, nie spodziewał się, że Louis będzie drżeć. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, Louis płakał. Głośny szloch wstrząsnął ciałem Louisa, jak trzymał ręce na swoich mokrych oczach.

\- Louis? _Venus Filium_  zraniłem cię? – Zapytał zmartwiony Harry. Wciąż był wewnątrz Louisa.

Ale chłopak potrząsnął głową – Nie! Nie j-ja tylko… nie wiedziałem… nie wiedziałem, że będzie to takie…

Harry przemknął jedną z rąk przez włosy Louisa – Co masz na myśli, maleńki?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie takie dobre uczucie. – Powiedział szybko Louis, zamykając oczy.

\- Och, Louis – zagruchał Harry, całując jego czoło. – M-może nie było. Jeśli sprawiłem, że kontynuowałeś tę pierwszą noc, wbrew swojej woli, nie było [to dobre uczucie]. Ale kiedy robisz to z kimś, kto się o ciebie troszczy tak bardzo jak ja… to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Twoje ciało, Louis, założę się, że jest piękniejsze niż widok na Rzym od Bogów.

Zauważając, że był kompletnie zwiotczały, Harry delikatnie wysunął się, odsuwając się z lekkim sykiem od Louisa. Pocałował go jeszcze raz, przed wstaniem i chwyceniem czegoś do wyczyszczenia ich obojga. Louis oglądał jak Harry zanurzył szmatkę w swojej osobistym zbiorniku na wodę i zaczął czyścić spermę ze swojej piersi. Po tym, jak już był czysty, Harry z powrotem położył się na łóżku obok Louisa i zaczął go również czyścić.

Louis zakaszlał niezręcznie - Z-z jak wieloma ludźmi robiłeś to wcześniej? Nawet z tymi, którzy nic nie znaczą?

Harry skinął głową, przesuwając szmatkę w dół, aby wytrzeć spermę wyciekającą z dziurki Louisa. – Oczywiście, że robiłem. Chociaż, być może miło będzie ci wiedzieć, że nie spałem z nikim od twojego przybycia. Były oferty, ale od momentu, kiedy cię zobaczyłem, nie chciałem nikogo innego.

\- Och – było wszystkim, co Louis mógł odpowiedzieć. Złapał rękę Harry’ego po chwili, tę, którą czyścił go i rzucił ręcznik na ziemię. Harry się zaśmiał i posunął w górę na łóżku, aby leżeć na plecach, przyciągając Louisa w swoje ramiona i na swoją pierś. – Myślisz, że możemy zrobić to jeszcze raz?

\- Teraz?

\- N-nie... po prostu mam na myśli kiedyś. – Powiedział Louis z ziewnięciem.

Harry wypuścił chichot bez tchu. - _Venus Filium_ teraz, kiedy miałem cię raz, nie sądź, że kiedykolwiek nie będę cię chciał.

 

* * *

* **Krocze** to region położony pośrodkowo pomiędzy obszaremgenitalnymaodbytemu obupłci. […] Umężczyznyobszar ten jest dłuższy, sięga od odbytu do nasadymoszny. ~ Wikipedia

~~I tak szczerze, ile osób o tym wiedziało??~~

 


	8. 7. Gladatorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawno mnie tu nie było co? Myślę, że zrobię sobie taką mini przerwę od IHFYBE polegająca na przetłumaczeniu one shota.
> 
> Prosiłabym też o przeczytanie notki pod postem.

Nienasycony byłoby dobrym słowem, aby opisać nowego Louisa. Ilekroć on i Harry zostawali sami, Louis zazwyczaj całował go lub usiłował zedrzeć z niego ubranie albo Harry był w nim. To odczucie było tak niesamowite, tak intensywne, że za każdym razem Louis zaczynał być bliżej Harry'ego w ten sposób.

Oboje byli cały czas wyczerpani, zarówno od ich codziennych obowiązków i chodzenia późno spać ze sobą. Niall zawsze śmiał się ilekroć widział nowe, czerwone znaki na szyi Louisa lub siniaki w kształcie palców na biodrach. Ale Niall także był nieco zazdrosny, ponieważ Louis mógł otwarcie uznawać za swojego osobę, którą kochał, podczas gdy Niall wciąć trzymał to w sekrecie. Jednej nocy, kiedy Liam nocował, Niall błagał go o ugryzienie w szyję i zostawienie jakiegoś dowodu, że był zajęty, że był kochany.

Liam czuł okropną konieczność powiedzenia  _ nie _ i nawet gorzej, kiedy Niall zaczął płakać z tego powodu. To nie tak, że Liam nie chciał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Niall też był jego. Po prostu nie mógł zaryzykować gniewem Harry'ego, jeśli dowiedziałby się, że Liam sypiał z jednym z  _ jego _ niewolników. Ale, Liam zapewniał Nialla, że wszystko będzie lepsze, gdy będzie miał pieniądze na kupienie go. To nie było nic z Harrym, ani kimkolwiek, przeciwnie mógł zrobić, kiedy Niall będzie legalnie Liama. 

Na razie, Niall mógł zajmować się skradaniem po Willi, ukrywając się przed Harrym i przed każdym innym, kto o nich nie wiedział. Louis pomagał im z tym, naprawdę im dopingował, żeby byli razem.

Liam nawet nie wiedział, że Louis o nich wie, aż do dnia Turnieju Gladiatorskiego Zayna. Harry już zdecydował, że zabierze ze sobą Louisa, ale także chciał zapewnić kogoś, aby dołączył do Liama.

\- Co z Jade? Zawsze jest uprzejma i umie zachowywać się publicznie. Poza tym, Perrie może woleć bardziej kobiece towarzystwo. - Zasugerował Harry.

Liam wzruszył nieco ramionami, wiedząc, że nie mógł od razu poprosić o Nialla, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Louis, jakkolwiek, pojął jego myśli i przemówił.

\- Dominus, co z Niallem? On, eee, on pracuje tak ciężko, nie uważasz, że zasługuje na trochę zabawy? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Louis mówił otwarcie w pobliżu innych osób, ale nie zgadzał się – Przypuszczam, że masz rację. Idź i przyprowadź go, wy dwoje, ja będę przy rydwanie.

Liam skinął głową i kiedy Harry opuścił pokój, skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na Louisa. - Co zatem wiesz?

Louis zarumienił się i przebierał palcami przed sobą. - Ż-że jesteś sekretnie zaangażowany uczuciowo z Niallem i planujesz go wykupić od Harry'ego.

Liam jęknął i potarł skronie – Ech, posłuchaj n-nie możesz powiedzieć nic o tym Harry'emu, wiem, ze wasza dwójka ma tę... _rzecz_ dziejącą się, ale on nie może wiedzieć.

\- Naprawdę nie uważasz, że jest taki bez serca, iż nie pozwoli ci mieć Nialla, a może uważasz?

\- Nie będę ryzykować, nigdy nic z nim nie wiadomo. - Narzekał Liam.

Louis prawie wymruczał _wiem_ , ale powstrzymał się. Po prostu obiecał, że kontynuuje utrzymywanie ich tajemnicy, następnie wyprowadzając Liama, aby dostać się do Nialla.

→ 

Louis nie sądzi, że widział tyle krwi i dźgnięć w swoim życiu. Byli dopiero w drugiej rundzie, a już parę rąk, nóg, i jedna głowa zostały odcięte. Niall kochał to, wiwatował za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś był rozcięty.

Wszyscy siedzieli na osobistych trybunach Zayna; Louis stał na końcu obok Harry'ego, Niall stał obok siedzenia Liama, Zayn obok nich, oglądając uważnie każdy mecz. Trzymali się za ręce z Perrie, która prawie nie uważała, bardziej rozmawiając ze swoją służebnicą Jesy. Jej ojciec był na drugim końcu obok niej, śledząc swoje zagłady.

Louis stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, oglądając brutalny pokaz rozrywkowy, a kiedy to było nieco zbyt dużo, spojrzał w dół na stopy, wybierając to zamiast podsłuchiwania konwersacji Harry'ego i Liama. W większości mówili o meczach i oficjalnych biznesach militarnych. Harry wciąż martwił się o powstanie na Północy.

Nagle, Louis naprawdę nie mógł się na niczym skupić, ponieważ ręka Harry'ego podeszła w górę i pieściła zewnętrzną stronę jego uda. Na początku Louis pomyślał, że to był wypadek, ale kiedy Harry zaczął powoli poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, Louis wiedział, że było to celowe. Spojrzał krótko na Harry'ego, ale mężczyzna wciąż był głęboko pogrążony w konwersacji z Liamem. Louis przesunął ciężar na stopy i próbował najlepiej jak potrafi ignorować dotyk bruneta.

To okazało się być trudniejsze niż miał nadzieję, ponieważ Harry nie przerywał. Jego palce sunęły po ubraniach Louisa i odnalazły miejsce, gdzie okrągły tyłek Louisa spotykał się z górną częścią uda. Louis wstrzymał pisk, kiedy Harry uszczypnął go, następnie wycofał rękę z powrotem na kolano.

Louis odetchnął głęboko, wdzięczny, że Harry przerwał na trochę. Jednak nie trwało to długo, ponieważ w następnej minucie Harry zanurzył palce w winie i przeniósł je na wewnętrzną stronę ud Louisa. Szturchał nimi pomiędzy jego nogami i Louis spojrzał w dół, aby znaleźć Harry'ego unoszącego na niego brew. Więc Louis rozłożył, tylko nieznacznie, nogi i Harry popchnął palec pomiędzy nimi.

Było ciepło pomiędzy grubymi udami Louisa, a nawet więcej, ponieważ Louis rumienił się jak szalony. Całe jego ciało było gorące od adrenaliny i nieznacznego zażenowania, bo byli _publicznie_. Harry dotykał Louisa i sprawiał, że był tak _cholernie_ _twardy_ , podczas gdy siedział obok przyjaciela i Senatora. To było tak brudne i złe, ale kiedy Harry potarł środkowym palcem wzdłuż dziurki Louisa, chłopak chciał _więcej_.

Zaciśnięte pięści po bokach, rozchylone wargi i szybki, zacinający się oddech. Louis zacisnął mocno swoje oczy, aby być skoncentrowanym, ale to nie działało. Był teraz tak twardy, a palce Harry'ego pchały w jego dziurkę, po prostu nie mogąc wytrzymać tego więcej.

Nie był w stanie, aby sformułować jakieś prawdziwe zdanie lub spójnych myśli, Louis błagałby Harry'ego, aby przestał albo kontynuował lub cokolwiek, naprawdę. - Dominus, pro-proszę.

Wargi Harry'ego wykrzywiły w górę kąciki na szept Louisa i ponownie zabrał palce. Wstał i podszedł do Zayna. Wymienili kilka szeptów, zanim Zayn i Perrie dali Louisowi wiedzące uśmieszki. Zarumienił się nawet mocniej i obrócił głowę z powrotem na mecz w tym samym czasie, żeby zobaczyć mężczyznę tracącego rękę z mieczem.

Wtedy Harry był za Louisem z ręką wijącą się po jego biodrze i przestając na jego brzuszku, gorącym oddechem na uchu Louisa. - Chodź, Maleńki, potrzebujemy więcej wina.

→ 

Louis nie jest do końca pewien jak to się stało, ale gdzieś po drodze, dostanie większej ilości wina zmieniło się w Harry'ego pieprzącego Louisa przy ścianie w piwnicy.

Jedna z rąk Harry'ego trzymała w górze Louisa za udo, kiedy w trakcie pchał i wyciągał szybko, uderzając dokładnie w prostatę niewolnika za każdym razem. Druga ręka była na ustach Louisa, dwa palce włożone do środka, więc Louis mógł ssać je i być cicho. Obydwie nogi Louisa były zablokowane za plecami Harry'ego, robiącego więcej pracy w trzymaniu go. Ręce Louisa były za szyją Harry'ego, paznokcie wbijające się w skórę, pozostawiające ślady w kształcie półksiężyców.

Harry dyszał trochę pochwał w szyję chłopaka, przyciągając ich obu bliżej orgazmu. - Nie mogę utrzymać rąk przy sobie. _Kurwa_ , chcę cię cały czas. Taki piękny.

Wysokie kwilenie od Louisa zostało złapane w jego usta i palce Harry'ego. Obydwoje chcieli, aby Louis mógł być tak głośny jak normalnie jest, ale jeśli zostaną złapani, może to wywołać skandal.

Harry ugryzł mocno w pulsujący punkt Louisa, zostawiając znak zębów i języka. Odsunął się, aby podziwiać swoją pracę z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem, ale natychmiast spojrzał na twarz Louisa, kiedy wypuścił on rozczarowane biadolenie.

To nie było fair, naprawdę, jak Louis mógł wyglądać rozkosznie, jak i całkowicie grzesznie w tym samym momencie. Pot przykleił mu grzywkę do czoła i cała twarz była różowa i lśniąca. Jego kości policzkowe były zassane na ostre kąty wokół palców Harry'ego, ładne, różowe wargi rozciągnięte. Jednak to oczy Louisa zniszczyły Stylesa.

Były bardziej niebieskie niż Śródmorze, źrenice rozszerzone i ciemne. W kącikach, łzy zaczęły się tworzyć i wyglądał na tak cholernie zdesperowanego, aby dojść. Louis wyciągnął palce Harry'ego z _pop_ i spojrzał na niego. - Harry?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry rzucił się do przodu i pocałował mocno Louisa, przyspieszając ruch biodrami. Louis zaczął się trząść i płakać, jego prawa ręka opadła, aby się głaskać. Ich ruchy były niestaranniejsze i Louis poczuł, że zwija mu się w podbrzuszu.

\- _Harry_ , m-mogę–

Harry stęknął i mocniej poruszając biodrami. - _Tak_ , ilekroć zapragniesz, Maleńki.

\- Achh! - Louis szlochał w szyję Harry'ego jak doszedł pomiędzy nimi, sperma wylądowała na szerokiej piersi bruneta.

Ciasno zaciskająca się dziurka Louisa sprawiła, że Harry jęknął z przyjemności, znacznie bliższy w dołączeniu do jego rozkoszy. - Cholera, _Louis_ , zaraz dojdę. Do środka czy na zewnątrz, do środka czy na zewnątrz?

Louis ciągle miał wstrząsy z orgazmu, ale miał wystarczająco rozumu, aby odpowiedzieć: - Na zewnątrz, na zewnątrz, na zewnątrz!

Harry wyciągnął penisa dokładnie w czasie, aby dojść na całe uda szatyna. Zaskomlał, kiedy Louis głaskał go na sucho. Harry opadł, więc klęczał na ziemi pomiędzy jego nogami, obydwoje próbowali złapać oddech. Louis ucałował oba zarumienione policzki Harry'ego, zanim oparł zmęczoną głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Bogowie, Louis, wyglądasz absolutnie zachwycająco. - Głos Harry'ego był szorstki i chropowaty.

Louis wypuścił chichot bez tchu – Całkiem pewne, że już to zrobiłeś*. A-ale zawsze możesz to zrobić ponownie, kiedy pójdziemy do domu.

Serce Harry'ego zatrzepotało, kiedy Louis nazwał jego Willę domem. To powinien być dom Louisa, z Harrym przy jego boku. - _Venus Filium_ zadziwiasz mnie. Chociaż, od kiedy do licha stałeś się taki... napalony?

Louis zaczął się rumienić i spojrzał z powrotem w oczy Harry'ego. - N-nie wiem. N-nigdy nie myślałem, że to będzie takie dobre. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że nawet–

Uciął i przyciągnął ręce do piersi, kręcąc razem palcami. Harry odgarnął ręką włosy Louis z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. - Co jest nie tak, Maleńki?

\- Jestem zakłopotany. - Wymamrotał Louis. Harry ledwo to usłyszał.

\- Czym? Lubieniem seksu? - Spytał Harry. Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. - Och, Louis to– to nic złego lubić seks, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest on z osobą, na której ci zależy.

\- Wiem to! - warknął Louis, ale natychmiast się cofnął. - Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiesz. Gdybym nigdy nie stał się twoim niewolnikiem, gdybym wciąż był z moją rodziną... dołączyłbym do Świątyni Diany.

\- Och. - Jest wszystkim, o czym Harry naprawdę pomyślał w tym momencie. Świątynia Diany to miejsce wykonane ku czci Bogini Księżyca i polowania. Zdarzyło się także, że ofiarowała ona swoje istnienie, aby pozostać dziewicą, jak robili Kapłani i Kapłanki w jej świątyni. Jeśli Louis dołączyłby do nich, znaczyłoby to, że nigdy nie uprawiałby seksu. Zamierzał zobowiązać się do celibatu, a oddał się Harry'emu... cóż, Harry był zdumiony. - Jestem zaszczycony, Louis. Jestem tak zaszczycony, że ty... n-nie mogę uwierzyć...

Teraz Louis całował Harry'ego, delikatnie i słodko. - W żadnym razie nie zrobiłbym tego z nikim innym.

Louis myśli, że mógł definitywnie kochać Harry'ego. Nie wydaje się to być odległą ideą, ani fantazją w tej chwili. Więc ponownie go pocałował, ponieważ Louis nie wiedział, czy teraz będzie to odpowiedni czas, aby mu powiedzieć. Harry odsunął się po kilku momentach, wstając i zabierając Louisa w górę ze sobą.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić na przedstawienie. Zayn, eee, zaplanował mały, wyjątkowy mecz dla nas. - Powiedział Harry, oczywiście powstrzymując swoje podekscytowanie.

\- Dobrze, ale ty nas czyścisz.

→ 

Były uśmieszki na twarzach wszystkich, kiedy wrócili na balkon. Na początku Louis się zarumienił, ponieważ wciąż miał na sobie spermę gdzieniegdzie, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że oni wiedzieli, co on i Harry porabiali, bez względu na wszystko.

Harry usiadł z powrotem na siedzeniu, kiwając głową na przywitanie z każdym. Spojrzał sugestywnie na Louisa, i poklepał się po kolanach. Louis gapił się tam i z powrotem, od Harry'ego do innych i przełknął. Wszyscy przewrócili na nich oczami, za wyjątkiem Perrie, która poruszyła na nich brwiami. Niepewnie usiadł, nogi po obu stronach kolan Harry'ego i rękoma zgiętymi pośrodku. Harry trącił nosem szyję Louisa, wywołując u niego chichot.

Zayn jęknął. - Dobra, wasza dwójka, wasz mecz się zaczyna.

I rzeczywiście, głośnie buczenie nadeszło z reszty areny. Trzej mężczyźni połączeni jednym długim łańcuchem zataczali się już na pokrytym krwią i kończynami boisku. Byli z samej skóry i kości, z ciemnymi, zapadniętymi oczami i fioletowymi siniakami pokrywających ich ciała. Wyglądali jak śmierć i dla Louisa, nieco znajomo.

Zaskoczyło po chwili – Harry, to są...?

Spojrzał na Harry'ego po potwierdzenie, ale jedynie znalazł twardy wyraz twarzy i zaciśniętą szczękę. Co musiało oznaczać, że podejrzenia Louisa są prawdziwe. To byli żołnierze z treningu, którzy zaatakowali go. Wyglądali teraz tak żałośnie, tak poobijanie i już pokonanych, a nawet nie zaczęli jeszcze walczyć.

Trzy zardzewiałe miecze zostały umieszczone z dala od ich stóp i strażnik uwolnił ich z łańcuchów. Tak szybko jak byli wolni, trójka mężczyzn, bardziej jak szczury, przepychali się po miecze.

Nie było jednak jeszcze przeciwników, tylko ta trójka i przez chwilę była niemal zupełna cisza. Do czasu aż Zayn wstał, uniósł dłonie i pomachał nimi do bramy na północnej stronie. Brama została podniesiona i prawie natychmiast lew i tygrys wybiegli, jedynie powstrzymywane przez cienkie, poniszczone liny.

Tłum oszalał, a bębny wybijały rytm, zagaszając się z nimi. Louis sapnął i spojrzał na Zayna, a potem na Harry'ego. Będą walczyć z dzikimi bestiami, które z pewnością rozerwą ich na strzępy w sekundzie. Wszystko z powodu tego, co zrobili Louisowi i może powinien czuć się źle, ale po prostu nie mógł. Zranili go, zasłużyli na to.

\- Harry? - Zayn przyciągnął jego uwagę – Zaczynamy na twoją komendę.

Harry trzymał jedną z rąk Louisa, krzyżując ich palce. - _Venus Filium_ , jesteś gotowy? Nie okazali mi szacunku i cię zranili, to musi się wydarzyć, ale jedynie wtedy, kiedy będziesz gotowy. - Louis zamknął oczy i wziął długi, głęboki oddech, zanim skinął głową. Zayn opuścił szybko rękę i również liny zostały spuszczone.

Lew rzucił się do przodu, rycząc głośno i powalając jednego z mężczyzn z siłą. On z trudem uniósł miecz, ale to nic nie dało. Lew skoczył na niego i ugryzł jego nieuzbrojoną rękę, krew wypływała. Mężczyzna zawył z bólu, a tłum wiwatował jak lew wziął po kawałku jego ciała.

Pozostała dwójka mężczyzn zrobiła się biała, nie kwapiąc się do pomocy i także utrzymując oczy na tygrysie. Tygrys, jakkolwiek, był jedynym krążącym wokół nich, utrzymując ich na krawędzi z warczeniem i prychaniem**. Kiedy lew prawie skończył swój pierwszy posiłek, tygrys rozpoczął skradanie się w ich stronę.

Był kilka stóp od jednego z nich, kiedy ten mężczyzna zsikał się tam, gdzie stał i spróbował uciec. Oczywiście nie spodobało się to tygrysowi, ponieważ zaatakował go. Z gniewnym prychnięciem, tygrys skoczył przed siebie z obnażonymi zębami i gonił mężczyznę jedynie sekundę, zanim złapał go i oderwał mu głowę, rzucając ją na bok.

Ostatni mężczyzna zamarł w miejscu. Louis rozpoznał go jako tego, który uderzył go, który nazwał szatyna _zdzirą_.

Podjął faktyczną walkę, walnął mieczem lwa i ledwo zaciął mu bok z powodu tępego ostrza. Jednak to nie było głębokie cięcie, ale wystarczające, aby odrzuciło lwa. Zwierzę zastygło i otrząsnęło się po uderzeniu, ponownie rycząc mężczyźnie w twarz. Kontynuował wymachiwanie mieczem dookoła prawie bezużytecznie, chybił za każdym razem, dopóki tygrys nie zaatakował go od tyłu. Powaliło go to na ziemię i potem oba koty go ugryzły. Jego krzyk bólu sprawił, że krew Louisa zgęstniała i ukrył twarz w szyi Harry'ego, aż było po wszystkim.

\- Skończyło się, Maleńki. - Szepnął Harry. - Poszli sobie i nigdy nie wrócą.

Louis rozejrzał się po boisku i po tym, co zostało z atakowanych ciał. Tak naprawdę były tylko kości i krew. To było makabryczne i obrzydliwe, ale Louis nie był chory. To była różnica, od kiedy Harry zabił byka. Ta krew nie była na rękach Harry'ego, oblepiając całe jego ciało. Ta krew nie była niewinna.

\- Dziękuję, Dominus. I-i Panie Zayn. - Powiedział cicho Louis. - Przepraszam, nie wiem, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Podziękowanie jest wystarczające. - Zapewnił go Harry z pocałunkiem w policzek.

\- Liam także powinien mi podziękować. Wierzę, że właśnie wygrał sporą sumkę monet. - Powiedział Zayn.

Liam wyciągnął jeden ze swoich kuponów i jego oczy prawie mu wylazły. - Bogowie, to dużo. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy!

Perrie zaklaskała z podekscytowaniem na niego. - Och! Na co zamierzasz je wydać?

Nikt, ale Louis wydawał się zauważyć małe zerknięcie, jakie Liam dał Niallowi. Mam pomysł.

\- Cóż, lepiej wydaj je, zanim zupełnie wybuchnie wojna. - Wymamrotał Zayn.

Harry obrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Zayna i Senatora. - Co jest? Powiedziano mi, że nie mam czym się martwić.

Senator przełknął winną grudkę w jego gardle. - Tak, um, zamierzałem z tobą porozmawiać o tym później. Powinieneś był dostać list o tym jakoś w tym tygodniu. Każdy wydaje się błędnie osądzać sytuację.

Harry trzasnął wściekle pięścią o podłokietnik fotela. - Kurwa! Wiedziałem! Mówiłem to od początku, że potrzebujemy tam więcej sił zbrojnych! Nie mam żadnego interesu w chodzeniu w wojnę.

\- Teraz tak naprawdę to wszystko są tylko plotki, Harry. - Zapewnił go Senator. - Nigdy naprawdę nie powiedziałem, że więcej militariów tak czy siak, więc dowiesz się więcej niż ja wkrótce.

Louis wiercił się trochę na kolanach Harry'ego, próbując odzyskać jego uwagę. - Harry? Wszytko będzie w porządku, tak?

Z napiętym uśmiechem Harry ucałował skroń chłopaka i wyszeptał: - Nie martw się, maleńki, naprawię wszystko.

* * *

* Harry mówi: _ you look absolutely ravishing _ , gdzie  ** ravish  ** znaczy też gwałcić i oczarować.

** autorka używa słowa chuff, gdzie w odniesieniu do tygrysów jest to specyficzne dźwięk  [ [link] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ksr0-H1gmI) i raczej nie ma polskiego odpowiednika, napisałam prychanie, bo z tym mi się to skojarzyło.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasz (moja) kochana Marcelowa zrezygnowała z poprawiania tekstów :( więc do tego 1S jest mi ktoś potrzebny, a także do dalszych moich prac.
> 
> Jak na razie jest to tylko informacja wstępna, szczegóły podam do końca tygodnia w oddzielnym poście na moi tumblr: universe-is-huge.tumblr.com


	9. 8. Nadchodząca Rebelia

List od przełożonego Harry'ego przybył dwa dni po turnieju Zayna w Ludusie. Harry i Louis cieszyli się słonecznym popołudniem w ogrodzie, popijając wino i jedząc winogrona prosto z winorośli. Louis był ostatnio w szczególnie przylepnym nastroju, więc Harry poświęcał dodatkową uwagę. Był w trakcie obsypywaniem szyi Louisa pocałunkami, kiedy wszedł Niall.

Wyglądał roztrzepanie, zważył Niall, zębami zagryzając oczywisty uśmiech. - Dominus, to przybyło do ciebie i Pan Liam przyszedł. Mówi, że potrzebuje porozmawiać z tobą od razu. To pilne.

Louis uniósł brwi, dając pytające spojrzenie, na które blondyn odpowiedział subtelnym skinieniem. Jednak Harry nie wyłapał nic z tego, jak westchnął głośno i wstał, aby zabrać zwój od Nialla. - Powiedz Liamowi, że za niedługo spotkamy się w pokoju map. Och, i weź Jade na targ, kiedy ty pójdziesz tego popołudnia.

\- Tak, Dominus. - Niall macha szybko do Louisa, który dał mu uniesiony kciuk w górę, a potem wyszedł z ogrodu.

Harry szedł, podczas gdy czytał zwój, twarz wykrzywiona w irytacji. - Nie mogę w to, kurwa, uwierzyć! „ _Po ponownym ocenieniu sytuacji na Północy, natychmiast wzywamy nasze najlepsze oddziały do wsparcia. Ty, Legatusie Harry, będziesz oczekiwany na froncie bitwy do końca dwóch tygodni._ ” Powinienem być na froncie od początku!

Louis wsunął jeszcze jedno winogrono w usta, zanim powoli wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego. Położył obie ręce na jego łopatkach, ostrożnie zjeżdżając nimi w dół jego pleców. Potem przeniósł je na boki Harry'ego i brzuch, dopasowując je do siebie przed Harrym. - Wiesz, Harry, jeśli poszedłbyś na wojnę wcześniej, nie robilibyśmy tego.

Louis stanął na palcach i pocałował kark Harry'ego. Nastrój starszego mężczyzny natychmiast się uspokoił i uniósł brwi. - _Venus Filium,_ _co robisz?_

_Zapytał ponieważ jedna z rąk Louisa znalazła drogę do jego krocza, i delikatnie nacisnęła. Louis jednak zignorował pytanie. - Wyobraź sobie, że wszystkie rzeczy, których nigdy byśmy nie zrobili, jeśli wysłaliby cię wcześniej. Moja rodzina nadal by umierała, ty wciąż byłbyś samotny, kto wie, co stałoby się ze mną._

_\- Nie-nie mów tak, Louis – oddech Harry'ego był urywany, jak zaczyna twardnieć pod dotykiem Louisa. Zniżył rękę, aby nakryć nią tą Louisa, ale nie powstrzymał ruchów kochanka, zamiast tego Harry nacisnął mocniej. - Louis, ktoś może nas przyłapać w każdej sekundzie. I-i miałem spotkać się z Liamem._

\- Liam może jeszcze trochę poczekać, tak myślę. - Powiedział Louis niskim głosem.

\- _O bogowie_ , Louis – jęknął Harry, kiedy Louis zaczął ssać główkę jego kutasa. Był już w pełni twardy i ciężki na języku Louisa.

Penis Harry'ego był naprawdę gruby, tak bardzo, że kiedy Louis próbował obniżyć się dalej, dławił się po jedynie paru calach. Ale chciał dać swojemu mężczyźnie przyjemność, więc wyciągnął to, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli znów się zniżył. Louis zassał i poruszył językiem wzdłuż dolnej żyły, powodując jęk Harry;ego. Chwycił mocno włosy chłopca, ale nie zmuszał go do pójścia dalej. Po kilku sekundach, Louis zaczął ssać i kiwał głową według własnego, równego tempa.

Harry wił się, przygryzając wnętrze policzka, aby powstrzymać się od wydawania zbyt głośnych dźwięków. Wolną rękę zacisnął w pięść przy boku, a drugą masował skalp Louisa, podczas jego ruchów. Harry prawie chciał płakać, kiedy Louis zaczął mruczeć wokół jego penisa. Ręce Louisa podeszły w górę, aby chwycić biodra Harry'ego, pociągając je do przodu tylko troszkę, podczas gdy szedł w dół, nie przestając, dopóki jego nos nie dotknął brzucha Harry'ego.

Harry w końcu spojrzał w dół i był _tak bardzo_ blisko dojścia, kiedy zobaczył Louisa. Chłopiec nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Harry'ego, ale teraz były w nich świeże łzy. Jego policzki były zarumienione i wyglądał na jednocześnie zdesperowanego i zdeterminowanego, aby sprawić, żeby Harry doszedł.

Co Harry zrobił. Ostatnie długie obniżenie od Louisa i długie, mocne przełknięcie, mięśnie gardła skurczające się wokół penisa Harry'ego, doszedł z niskim stęknięciem.

Louis w końcu zamknął oczy i odsunął się, pozwalając Harry'emu skończyć bezpośrednio na swoim języku. Skrzywił się na słony smak, ale przełknął to. J-jak by-

\- Niesamowicie, _bogowie_ , Louis podnieś się. - Powiedział szybko Harry, podciągając Louisa z ziemi i całując go. Zaskomlał, kiedy poczuł siebie w ustach Louisa. - Co to, do licha, było?

Louis zarumienił się i owinął ręce wokół szyi Harry'ego. - Boję się na śmierć, że cię stracę, ale ty idziesz na wojnę. Będziesz ryzykował życie, więc pomyślałem, że zasłużyłeś na to.

\- Nie zasługuję na ciebie. - Powiedział Harry, ponownie całując Louisa.

→

\- Co _ci_ tyle zajęło? - Zapytał Liam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi z bardzo rozbawionym uśmieszkiem.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Louis mnie zatrzymał. Nie, żeby była to twoja sprawa. Teraz, Niall powiedział, że to pilne?

Uśmieszek Liama szybko opadł do zmartwienia i skulił się w sobie. - Racja, em, tak właściwie jest to o Niallu...

Harry uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu. - Och?

\- Taa. - Louis sięgnął podrapać tył swojej głowy. - Widzisz, wiem, że dopiero co awansowałeś go na szefa Willi kilka miesięcy temu, ale...

\- Zrobił coś źle? - Harry zadał pytanie.

\- Nie! Nie, tak naprawdę to odwrotnie. Cóż, to znaczy, że sądzę, iż to dobra rzecz, ale ty może nie. Inni ludzie prawdopodobnie nie pomyśleliby o tym jako dobrym, ale-

\- Liam! Przestań wygłaszać tyrady i wypluj to, człowieku! - Krzyknął Harry.

Z głębokim oddechem, Liam opuścił ramiona i wyciągnął grubą sakwę monet. - Za kogoś, kogo znasz już długo, Niall i ja mieliśmy... mamy tak jakby... jakby romans. A teraz błagam cie, pozwól mi kupić go, bo... no bo go kocham.

Minęła minuta ciszy, zanim Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie wiedząc, co innego zrobić, Liam zaczął się nerwowo śmiać razem z nim. - Kurwa, wiedziałem! Bogowie, Liam, jesteś najmniej subtelną osobą, kiedy nie jesteś na polu bitwy.

\- Racja... - Liam przestał się śmiać i teraz nerwowo bawił się sakiewką. - Harry, mógłbym może dostać jednoznaczną odpowiedź?

\- Będąc szczerym, Liam... - zaczął Harry, kładąc dłoń na barku Liama. Druga ręka poszła do woreczka z pieniędzmi i popchnęła ją z powrotem w stronę Liama. - Gdyby to byłby ktoś inny na Ziemi, odpowiedź brzmiałaby nie. Jesteś jednym z niewielu ludzi, którym ufam, oczywiście możesz mieć ten prezent.

Oczy Liama rozszerzyły się, a ręce opadły. - P-prezent.

\- Tak – przytaknął Harry. - Kiedy wrócimy z wojny, Niall będzie twój, zrobisz z nim, co chcesz. Zachowaj monety, nie mógłbym wziąć ich od przyjaciela.

Liam schylił się do kolan i ucałował jedną z rąk Harry'ego jako znak szacunku. - Dziękuję, Legatusie, nie masz pojęcia, co to dla mnie znaczy!

W umyśle Harry'ego natychmiast błysnął jego własny Louis. - M-myślę, że wiem.

→

Tydzień przed, Harry i Liam byli gotowi do wyruszenia na wojnę, Harry i Louis zrobili sobie małą wycieczkę do Zayna, aby omówić pewne ustalenia. Harry potrzebował go i Perrie, żeby pilnowali jego domu, podczas jego nieobecności i upewnią się, że wszyscy w nim wciąż spełniali swoje obowiązki.

\- Rozumiem, że masz cały Ludus do prowadzenia, ale być może Perrie nie przeszkadzałoby bycie Panią mojej Willi, podczas gdy mnie nie będzie? - Zapytał Harry.

Perrie, oczywiście, była zachwycona tą wiadomością. - Oczywiście, Gubernatorze! Twój dom jest piękny, jestem zaszczycona, że zaufałeś nam.

\- Tak jak ja – zgodził się Zayn. - Z pewnością jeden z twoich niewolników już został przydzielony do kontrolowania obowiązków domowych?

\- Niall, ten blondyn, no wiesz. Kierował domem już przez kilka miesięcy. - Rzekł do nich Harry. Siedzieli w części wspólnej w rezydencji Zayna, ciesząc się winem prze kominku. Louis stał obok krzesła Harry'ego, ręce skrzyżowane za plecami, podczas gdy Harry trzymał swoją opanowaną rękę na jego biodrze. Zayn miał Perrie na kolanach, a Jesy stała za nimi. - Możesz wykorzystać moje tereny treningowe dla podwyższenia zarobku Gladiatorów, jeśli chcesz.

\- To byłoby fantastyczne! Znam kilku, którzy mogliby na tym skorzystać. - Powiedział Zayn. Wziął łyk wina, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni. - Pezza, kochana, masz coś przeciwko wstaniu na moment? Zamierzam dokonać paru ustaleń co do Willi, tak?

Harry również wstał i podszedł potrząsnąć ręką Zayna. - Zawsze przyjemnością jest widzenie ciebie, Zayn

\- Ciebie również, gubernatorze. - Zayn skinął głową na Louisa i pozwolił sobie opuścić pokój.

Perrie zaczęła wyprowadzać Harry'ego, ale Harry zatrzymał ją na chwilę. -Jest coś jeszcze, o co potrzebuję cie zapytać, Pani.

\- Tak?

\- Patrz, Mam masę obowiązków, jako gubernator i Dominus pokrywających się, twój ojciec zgodził się uczestniczyć w rządowych sprawach reprezentując mnie, ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz i miałem nadzieję, że mogłabyś to dla mnie zrobić? - Powiedział Harry, prawie szepcząc. Poczekał aż Perrie spojrzy jakby rozumiała, potem kontynuował. - Patrz, rodzina Louisa zmagała się z trudnościami, jego ojciec umierał, więc przeniosłem ich do mniejszego domku przy Willi. Mogłabyś sprawdzić ich, podczas gdy mnie nie będzie? I eskortować Louisa na wizytę do nich? To musi być zrobione z najwyższą dyskrecją.

Perrie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i chwyciła jedną ręką Harry'ego i jedną Louisa, ściskając mocno. - Oczywiście, że to zrobię! Wszystko dla mojego drogiego, małego niedźwiadka. Chociaż mówiąc o rodzinie... Mam sporo nowości o sobie.

\- Och? - Zapytał Harry. Uszy Louisa również się ożywiły.

Perrie zanuciła podekscytowana, rozglądając się, aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś inny słuchał. - Dopiero się dowiedziałam, i nie jestem bardzo daleko, ale... wygląda na to, że Zayn i ja będziemy mieli maluchy biegające po rezydencji, bardzo szybko!

\- Jesteś w ciąży? - Zapytał Harry, powstrzymując uśmiech.

Serce Louisa się zatrzymało. Spojrzał na sposób, w jaki oczy Harry'ego się zaświeciły, kiedy Perrie to powiedziała, jak podekscytowany był. To zdezorientowało Louisa, ponieważ myślał, że Harry nie jest zainteresowany założeniem rodziny, przynajmniej tak powiedział Surze, te wszystkie miesiące temu. Może zmienił zdanie. Może był po prostu szczęśliwy dla przyjaciół.

\- ...i Zayn nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, ale że wkrótce wyjeżdżasz, a chciałam, żebyś wiedział. - Louis wrócił do ich rozmowy.

\- Zawsze będą mile widziani w moim domu. Gratulacje, Pez. - Harry ucałował jej policzek i kontynuował wychodzenie. Ręka Harry'ego po raz kolejny znalazła drogę do małych pleców Louisa.

I pomimo że było to kompletnie niemożliwe, Louis spędził podroż do domu marząc o przeszłej i _własnej_ rodzinie jego i Harry'ego.

  
  


  
  



	10. 9. Łupy Wojenne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dajcie znać, czy żyjecie, ok??

Harry ze złością rzuca się otworzyć drzwi wejściowe do ogromnego namiotu, zrzucając hełm na ziemię i jęcząc do siebie. Poprawia swoje spocone włosy, więc wygląda nieco mniej nieporządnie na czubku jego głowy i pokonuje drogę do stołu z mapami, gdzie mocno uderza pięścią. Liam wchodzi za nim, nawet nie chwilę później, równie zły, ale o wiele lepiej ukrywa to.

\- Legatus, twoi ludzie są wciąż za tobą i wciąż gotowi. - Mówi Liam, umieszczając dłoń na barku Harry'ego.

\- Biorą mnie za głupca! Cała cholerna rada tak uważa! Wyślijmy wszystkie nasze oddziały na wschodnią stronę. - Harry podnosi egzemplarz map, które je reprezentowały i zamiast położyć je w odpowiednim miejscu, rzuca je na ziemię. - Może również powiedzą mi, abym poprowadził moich ludzi na pieprzony klif.

\- Harry. _Wiesz_ , co mogłoby się zdarzyć. - Zauważa Liam.

Nawet nie poszli jeszcze na pole walki, po prostu tydzień marszu do reszty rzymskiej armii i wysłanie zwiadowców. Harry znalazł silniejsze siły rebelianckie będące atakować od północnego zachodu, ale niestety Trakowie posłali małą armię na wschodnią stronę prowadzoną przez kogoś, kogo Harry poprzednio pokonał. Naturalnie rada chciała kogoś bardziej doświadczonego ze strategią generała Tracji, aby prędko się nim zajął. To rozzłościło Harry'ego, ponieważ spodziewał się, że poprowadzi natarcie na główny konflikt. Legatus Octavious i jego ludzie byli wybrani do tego zadania.

\- Oni zostaną bez trudu pokonani przez rebeliantów. - powiedział Harry, patrząc szorstko na kawałek na mapie dla Octaviousa. - Ten idiota jedynie przedłuży tę wojnę, poza tym, co musi być. _Wiesz_ , mógłbym zabrać nas tam i pokonać ich w miesiące. Octaviousowi może to zająć więcej niż rok.

\- Myślisz, że żaden z nas nie chciałby, aby to było w ten sposób? - Krzyknął Liam. - Chcę mieć natychmiastowe zwycięstwo i iść do domu dokładnie tak bardzo jak ty, tak bardzo jak każdy z tamtych ludzi! Ale Legatusie... musimy zrobić tak, jak mówią, na tę chwilę. Gdy rada zobaczy, że wysłanie Octaviousa zamiast ciebie było głupią decyzją, jestem pewny, że zmienią armię.

Harry westchnął. - Jestem przerażony, Liam. - To był ledwo szept, taki maleńki i słaby, i wcale nie tak Liam przywykł do słyszenia swojego przyjaciela. - Jestem przerażony, że nigdy już go nie zobaczę, Louisa. Po prostu... nie chcę musieć walczyć w dwóch wojnach, dwoma armiami, kiedy mógłbym skończyć to wszystko walcząc jedną.

\- Jestem po twojej stronie. I dokładnie wiem, co czujesz. Ale jeśli Bogowie pokazali ci coś w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, to, że ci sprzyjają, Wszechświat zakorzenia się dla _ciebie_ , Harry. Nie będziesz zawiedziony.

Szczęka Harry'ego wciąż była zaciśnięta, ale skinął na słowa Liama. - Widziałeś jego zadowoloną z siebie twarz podczas odprawy? Octavious miał zamiar urządzić uroczystość, zanim nawet cokolwiek wygrał.

\- Może, jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, straci głowę w trakcie bitwy. - Uśmiechnął się cwanie Liam.

Harry zachichotał nisko obok niego. - No już, no już, wiem, że jest najgorszym rodzajem osoby, ale wciąż jest Rzymianinem. Poza tym, chcę zobaczyć jego twarz, kiedy powiedzą mu, że będzie przeniesiony do tylnej linii i to _ja_ zajmuję jego pozycję.

Liam podniósł egzemplarze i odłożył je na mapę w odpowiednich miejscach. Spojrzał na wszystkie prace Harry'ego, jego własne notatki strategii na wojnę. To zawsze było imponujące dla niego, jak Harry mógł przechytrzyć prawie każdego w walce, nawet tych, z którymi nigdy nie walczył. - Będzie w porządku przez resztę nocy? Potrzebujesz się wyspać na jutro. Nie może nas prowadzić jeden z ożywieńców.

Ze skinieniem głowy jako odpowiedź, Harry odepchnął się od stołu i zaczyna zdejmować zbroje. - Nie będę opijał się winem. Przekaż ludziom nasze rozkazy, ale upewnij się, że wiedzą, iż to może zmienić się w każdej chwili.

\- Tak, sir.

\- Och, i Liam? - Powiedział Harry, jak Liam przybliżył się do wyjścia z namiotu. - Zrobię wszystko, co mogę, abyś dostał się do domu, do Nialla.

Liam zagryzł uśmiech, kiwając lekko głową. - Dziękuję ci, bracie.

→

Godzina minęła, od kiedy Liam powiedział dobranoc. Harry posłuchał Liama, aby wydać ludziom rozkazy, i kolejne krzyki złości. Nawet nie usłyszał niektórych żołnierzy Octaviousa śmiejących się z nich. To było prawdziwie obrzydliwe, jak ci mężczyźni raczej stanęliby za starym niewypałem, zamiast za czymś, co widzą, że jest właściwe dla armii.

Po ustawieniu zbroi na jej podpórce i zarzuceniu na siebie prostej tuniki, która pozostawiała gołą klatę, Harry połączył części na mapie zgodnie z tym, co było zaplanowane na posiedzeniu, wzdychając ze smutkiem, jak przeniósł swoje oddziały na wschód. Następnie, przez dokładnie moment, był szelest za nim przy wejściu do namiotu. Zacisnął usta, ale nie odwrócił się, zamiast tego położył rękę na nożu zawsze przypiętym do jego pasa.

Ale potem wejście do namiotu było ostrożnie otworzone, a dźwięk znajomego chichotu dochodził zza niego. Harry mógł ledwo ci uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał, ale kiedy odwrócił się—

\- Louis?

Tam, stał przed Harrym w nikłym świetle świec, był jego Louis, w szacie zrobionej w całości z króliczego futerka. Uśmiechał się, jak zdjął kaptur, ukazując swoje niebieskie jak niebo oczy, za którymi Harry tak bardzo tęsknił w ciągu tych tygodni. - Dominus, przyniosłem ci prezent.

Jego wargi rozchylone w uśmieszku i Harry upuścił nóż na ziemię. - To musi być sen, ponieważ jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałem ci, zanim wyjechałem, że masz zakaz wchodzenia na tereny obozu.

\- Zatem to jest bardzo dobry sen, a ty powinieneś czerpać z tego korzyści. - powiedział Louis z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. Podszedł do Harry'ego i wyciągnął mały dzban wina z osobistego zapasu Harry'ego, całując jego policzek, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko.

\- _Venus Filium_ , jak się tutaj dostałeś? - zapytał Harry, jak wziął wino ad Louisa i rozpoczął otwieranie go.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą i chciałem cię zobaczyć. Więc może oszukałem jednego za strażników, aby myślał, że zażądałeś, bym był przyprowadzony prosto do ciebie. Spędziłem całe dwa dni podróżując, aby się tu dostać. - powiedział Louis. - To wszystko było bardzo tajne, i przysięgam, nikt nie wie, że tu jestem. Nawet nie powiedziałem twojemu, że jeśli piśnie o tym choćby słówko, powiem tobie, że zgwałcił mnie, a ty zetniesz mu głowę... czy cokolwiek innego.

\- Co z Zaynem i Perrie, hmm? Nie sądzisz, że będą się martwić, kiedy nie będą mogli cię znaleźć? - Zapytał Harry. Nalał im po kieliszku i podał jeden Louisowi.

\- Myślą, że zostałem z moją rodziną, aby ponownie opiekować się moim ojcem. Perrie jest nieco zajęta byciem kapłanką ze Świątyni Junony. Robią jakieś specjalne modlitwy i daniny, aby pomóc z dzieckiem. - wyjaśnił Louis, jak wziął pierwszy łyk wina. Jedna z jego rąk bawiła się dekoltem w todze, delikatnymi palcami przebiegając w górę i w dół futra z królików. - Jest bardzo nudno bez ciebie. Twoje łóżko jest bardzo puste i zimne bez ciebie.

Biorąc duży łyk wina, Harry podszedł, więc był cale od Louisa, następnie przebiegł delikatnie ręką przez jego włosy. - Jeśli mógłbym wrócić do domu, do ciebie właśnie teraz, _Venus_ _Filium,_ zrobiłbym to. Ale jest tak wiele komplikacji idących... Ciężko to wytłumaczyć.

Louis wydął wargi, ręką na jego szacie poruszała się powoli w górę piersi Harry'ego, umieszczając ją na jego szyi. - Co się dzieje?

\- Jestem tak bardzo popieprzony przez to. Rada... umieścili mnie naprzeciw zaniżonego generała od rebeliantów, kogoś nic nie znaczącego, nie jednego z liderów. Byłem naprzeciw niemu w bitwach przedtem i to jest jedyny powód dlaczego. Ale powinienem być na froncie z liderem Celtów i Traków. To wszystko jest bałaganem. I spowoduję, że będę tutaj dłużej niż myślałem.

\- Och, Harry. - Westchnął Louis. Oparł głowę pierś Harry'ego, słuchając bicia jego serca. To nie było to, na co miał nadzieję, że ich niespodziewane spotkanie będzie w ten sposób. Wiedział, że było duże ryzyko w skradaniu się aż tutaj, ale nawet zaledwie te kilka dni bez Harry'ego obok niego były torturą. Louis po prostu chciał poczuć swojego mężczyznę ponownie blisko siebie, aby być trzymanym przez Harry'ego przez zaledwie niewiele chwil dłużej, zanim Harry zaryzykuje swoim życiem. Więc, Louis zrobił mały krok w tył, umieszczając kieliszek na przypadkowym stole. - Chodź, moja miłości, nie skosztowałeś swojego prezentu.

Harry uniósł brwi, ale jego oczy natychmiast się rozszerzyły, kiedy Louis zdjął togę. Opadła na ziemię i pozostawiła go w twardym penisie zakrzywionym na jego brzuszku. - _Louis_.

Legatus ruszył do przodu, upuszczając beztrosko wino na ziemię i pocałował Louisa, mocno. Jego ręce przejechały wokół pasa Louisa i przyciągnął Louisa do jego ciała, skóry dopasowane do siebie. To nie było nawet tak długo odkąd byli tak blisko, w noc przed wyjazdem kochali się przez godziny, rujnując jedwabną pościel. Było głośno i powoli, i następnego ranka Niall robił sobie za wiele żartów z tego. Harry nie mógł pozwolić stać się temu ponownie dziś, ale zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co mógł, aby Louis poczuł się dobrze.

\- Będę tęsknić za twoim dotykiem – wyjęczał Harry w pocałunku, jego ręce znalazły drogę do ud Louisa i szybko uniosły chłopaka. Louis pisnął szczęśliwie, jak został upuszczony na stół z mapami i strącił wszystkie kawałki. Harry'ego to nie obchodziło, jak zaczął ssać znaki na szyi Louisa, całując drogę w dół jego klatki piersiowej. - Będę tęsknił za twoimi jękami – powiedział starszy mężczyzna, spoglądając na Louisa i pocałował jeden z jego sutków.

Głowa Louisa opadała do tyłu, kiedy Harry zaczął ssać jego lewy sutek, jedną ręką sięgając w górę, aby skręcić drugi pomiędzy palcami. - _Harry_ , z-zwolnij.

Ale zamiast zrobienia tak, jak poprosił Louis, Harry wypuścił sutka z ust i przeniósł się na drugiego, ssąc nawet mocniej. Louis zaskomlał ponad nim i przeniósł rękę na loki Harry'ego, wplątując w nie palce i odciągając go. Sprawił, że Harry zniżył się tam, gdzie chciał go, ale mężczyzna pocałował jedynie główkę jego penisa. - Nie będziesz mnie dziś popędzał, Louis, chcę zachować to na samotne noce w przyszłości.

Ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się w sercu Louisa, czyniąc go całym zarumienionym. Też potrzebował takich wspomnień, aby przyćmiły one strach, że Harry może nigdy nie wrócić do domu. Gdzie Louis byłby wtedy? - P-proszę, Harry, proszę, kochaj się ze mną.

\- _Oczywiście_ – jęknął Harry i pocałował dalej penisa Louisa. Wygiął rękę pod jedno z kolan Louisa i podniósł je na stół. Harry spojrzał prosto w szeroko otwarte oczy Louisa, kiedy oblizał wargi, a potem pochylił się i zaczął ssać trzy palce. Uzyskał je tak mokre jak możliwe, zanim przeniósł jeden do dziurki Louisa i przebiegł koniuszkiem po niej. Louis jęknął nisko w gardle i Harry wepchnął palec, z powrotem stając prosto, aby pocałować Louisa.

To było zapierający dech, niechlujny pocałunek, ponieważ Louis nie mógł jedynie skupić się na długim palcu Harry'ego poruszającym się do środka i na zewnątrz. Nie zajęło długo Louisowi błaganie o kolejny, biodrami kręcąc na dwóch palcach, jak jego ręka uczepiła się bicepsa Harry'ego. Wydawał się teraz tak bardzo mniejszy, tak młody i zniszczony, jak Harry pochylał się nad jego ciałem i przyszpilał go do stołu. Nie czekał, aż Louis będzie gotowy do wciśnięcia ostatniego palca obok pozostałych. Louis krzyknął, ale nie powstrzymał go, gorącym oddechem skomląc do ucha Harry'ego.

\- Olejek, _Venus Filium_ , potrzebujemy olejku – powiedział Harry, poruszając powoli palcami w dziurce Louisa.

Do Louis dotarło wystarczający sens, aby mógł otworzyć oczy, rozglądając się gorączkowo. - Toga, w tej z królików.

Harry ponownie pocałował Louisa, ręka, która trzymała kolano chłopca, przeszła do trzymania jego szyi, aby został tam na trochę dłużej. Przygryzł lekko dolną wargę Louisa i stęknął z frustracji, jak wyciągnął palce i odwrócił się, aby chwycić togę. To zajęło jedynie minutę z całym pośpieszaniem Harry'ego, aby znaleźć właściwego królika i złapać małą buteleczkę olejku. Odwrócił się do Louisa, którego ręce spoczywały obok głowy, a oczy wpatrywały się w „dach” namiotu.

\- Wspaniały – wymamrotał Harry pod nosem, jak ściągnął tunikę i zaczął nawilżać swojego penisa. Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale pogłaskał siebie kilka razy na idealny widok rozciągniętej i różowej dziurki Louisa. Chciał zachować ten moment, na zawsze wyryć je w swojej pamięci. - Piękny.

\- Harry, proszę! - Jęknął Louis i trochę bardziej rozszerzył nogi, zapraszając Harry'ego.

Moment prowadzący do pierwszego pchnięcia Harry'ego wewnątrz ciasnego ciepła Louisa było niewyraźne dla obojga, utracone wspomnienia będą przywoływać później. Kiedy Harry już przygotowywał się do przyspieszenia, ale mimo to łagodne tempo wchodzenia i wychodzenia z Louisa sprawiało, że ich umysły działały na najwyższych obrotach. Oboje jęczeli, skomleli i stękali głośniej niż powinni, cały obóz ich prawdopodobnie słyszał. Ich ręce były wszędzie, wyciskając siniaki, aby przypomnieć sobie nawzajem, że należą tam, razem, bez względu na to, co się stanie na wojnie.

Wargi Louisa były rozdzielone w wysokie tony _ach ach ach_ za każdym razem, gdy Harry ustawiał penisa pod odpowiednim kątem, aby uderzyć w jego prostatę. To było doskonałe i sprośne w tym samym czasie, najgłośniejszy Louis jaki jeszcze nigdy nie był. Sprawiało to, że serce Harry'ego podskakiwało i jego pchnięcia stawały się mocniejsze, wyciągając dźwięki ze swojego chłopca. Patrzył w zachwycie na ładną, wycieńczoną twarz Louisa, wiedząc, że to wszystko było dla niego. To wszystko, czego chciał i Bogowie błogosławili go, to na pewno.

\- _Harry, Harry, Harry_ , jestem blisko – jęknął Louis. Jego ręce zatrzymały się na barkach Harry'ego, i zdecydowanie krwawił, przebiegając w dół, skąd paznokcie przebiły jego skórę. - Dotknij mnie, dotknij mnie, _dotknij mnie_!

\- Tak, Maleńki, mam cię. - Powiedział Harry, ręką idąc w dół, aby pogłaskać kutasa Louisa w rytm ruchu bioder. Byli równie blisko, bez tchu, i rozgorączkowani. Harry próbował zassać szyję Louisa, ale musiał krzyknąć, aby wystękać jego imię, jak dochodził wewnątrz niego. Louis wkrótce go naśladuje, dochodząc między nich z wysokim krzykiem. Harry pocałował go, aby przełknąć to, ucisza go i oboje opadają bez kości naprzeciw siebie.

Zostali razem, owinięci nawzajem w swoje ciepło, obejmowali się tak długo jak mogli. Louis kurczowo trzymał się Harry'ego, próbując zapomnieć, co będzie, szlochając cicho do siebie.

→

Następnego poranka obudzili się, nim słońce nawet dostało szansę na wzejście, wiedząc, że Louis musi bardzo szybko się wykraść. Harry przeniósł ich w pewnym momencie na małe łóżko, jakie miał zapewnione, więc mogli spać komfortowo w swoich ramionach. Poranek wydawał się szczególnie ponury, kiedy Louis otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w śpiącego Harry'ego.

\- Harry, Dominus, obudź się. - Wyszeptał Louis. Uszczypnął bok Harry'ego i zaczął całować jego policzek, trącając nosem jego szyję. - Moja miłości, muszę odejść.

\- _Nie_ _–_ wymamrotał Harry. To sprawiło, że Louis uśmiechnął się słodko i usiadł okrakiem na pasie Harry'ego. - Udawaj Apollo, nigdy już nie jedź rydwanem. Udawaj, że dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie i możesz zostać ze mną.

Louis westchnął. - Och, moja miłości, musisz pozwolić mi odejść. Musisz walczyć dla swojego ludu. Potem wróć do domu, do mnie.

Z długim jękiem, Harry otworzył oczy. - Obiecuję wrócić do domu.

\- Wiem. - Louis wstał i zaczął z powrotem nakładać swoją togę, szurając w ciemności. - Dziękuję za ostatnią noc. Obawiałem się, że odeślesz mnie do domu. Tak trudno jest spać bez ciebie w naszym łóżku. Jest takie zimne.

\- _Venus Filium_ , nigdy bym cię nie odprawił. - Harry również wstał, podchodząc do Louisa, aby go pocałować. Rozejrzał się po ziemi i podniósł tunikę, którą nosił zeszłej nocy. Było dość łatwo udrzeć długi kawałek i uklęknął na ziemi przed Louisem. - Unieś nogę, maleńki.

Louis spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony, ale i tak uniósł nogę na kolano Harry'ego, zadzierając lekko togę. Harry uśmiechnął się cwanie i popchnął szatę dalej, więc jego udo było wyeksponowane. – Harry-

\- Cii – zagruchał Harry, jak całował w górę udo Louisa i owinął ciasno urwany kawałek materiału wokół jego. - Trzymaj to tutaj, jakbym to był ja, zawsze na twoim udzie. Ta myśl powinna nas obu ogrzewać.

Kiedy Harry z powrotem wstał, Louis szarpnął go do pocałunku. Mógł powiedzieć teraz, mógł powiedzieć temu mężczyźnie, że kocha go, był tak głęboko zakochany w nim, ale obawiał się, że zaćmi to osąd Harry'ego na wojnie. Nie chciał, żeby jego słowa uczyniły go słabym i rozproszonym, jak walczył z ich wrogami. Ale Louis złożył przysięgę, że będzie to pierwsza rzecz, jaką powie Harry'emu, kiedy wróci do domu. Brak przywitania lub pocałunków będzie zamienione, kiedy się zjednoczą się, dopóki Louis nie przyzna się do swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Wiedział, że Harry czuł to samo.

\- Coś zaprząta twoje myśli, Maleńki?

\- N-nie, jedynie moje zmartwienia. - Louis jeszcze raz ucałował policzek Harry'ego, zanim wycofał się z jego ramion i skierował do wyjścia. - Zniszcz ich, Harry, wszystkich. Dla mnie.

Potem Louis wyślizgnął się przez drzwi. Harry chciał przekazać ostatnią wiadomość, jedno proste zdanie, zanim straci szansę na miesiące, ale było za późno. Jego miłość poczeka, aż nie będzie jego wrogów.

  
  



	11. 10. Krew i Ciała

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Żyjecie ??

**10 →**

Podróż na pole bitwy na wschodzie zajęła około tygodnia, i w tym czasie armia Traków była w stanie zebrać około dwóch tysięcy mężczyzn. Chociaż wciąż nie mieli przewagi liczebnej nad trzema tysiącami mężczyzn Harry'ego, więc był nawet bardziej pozytywnie nastawiony, że to będzie szybka wygrana. Warron, Trak będący naprzeciw, był mądry, ale ostatecznie był tchórzem. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego jeszcze żyje, jest taki, że uciekł, kiedy Harry pokonał go po raz pierwszy.

Ich jedynym problemem jest to, że byli na górzystym terenie. Oczywiście Harry walczył na każdego rodzaju terenie, ale góry były najtrudniejsze, spowalniała armię. To był tylko kolejny powód, dlaczego Harry nie chciał być na wschodzie.

Ale był tam, więc poradzi sobie z tym. Był wdzięczny, że ma Liama przy swoim boku. Liam zawsze zachowywał zimną krew w czasie bitwy, zawsze uspokajał Harry'ego, kiedy się za bardzo irytował. To było dobrze zrównoważone.

\- Warron zaatakuje zdecydowanie we wczesnych godzinach porannych i znów późnym wieczorem. Zazwyczaj zostawia w dniu godziny małą zasadzkę.- wyjaśnia Harry drugiemu oficerowi. - To nie jest zły pomysł, ponieważ spodziewa się nas będących gotowych w czasie godzin słonecznych, poza szukaniem go. Jednakże oznacza to pracowanie z połową oddziałów w każdym ataku, druga połowa odpoczywa. Będziemy mieli przewagę, ponieważ już jesteśmy bardziej liczni od niego.

\- Sir, co jeśli Warron zmieni taktykę, ponieważ już z nim walczyłeś? Wiesz, co zamierza zrobić.

\- Tak, ta myśl przeszła mi do głowy. - Harry już stał w gronie dwudziestu oficerów, wszyscy poprzydzielani do ich własnych podgrup, ogień jarzył się pomiędzy nimi. - Przez co będziemy defensywni przez pierwszy tydzień. Powinniśmy przenieść obóz i zobaczyć, jak atakują nas, swoimi szablonami, następnie stworzymy strategię. Wszyscy pamiętają o swoich zadaniach.

\- Tak, Legatus. - Wyrecytowali razem.

\- Dobrze. Straż nocna wróci na swoje stanowiska, reszta powinna wydawać rozkazy swoim ludziom. - Harry odesłał ich i usiadł na krześle, podnosząc dzban wody i wypijając go duszkiem.

Liam przechadzał się ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie ognia z uśmieszkiem. - Dziś nieduża poetycka przemowa?

\- No już, już, Liam. Wiesz, że oszczędzam ją na właściwą bitwę. Jedynie mam tak ich wiele we mnie. - Powiedział Harry, chichocząc do siebie. Wziął następny szybki łyk wody i wpatrywał się w ogień, cienie tańczące na płaszczyźnie jego twarzy. - To będzie szybkie, prawda? Mam na myśli, przynajmniej ta część będzie. I Octavious nie może spierdolić tego na linii frontu.

\- To prawda. - Liam usiadł na ziemi obok Harry'ego, także patrząc na ogień. - Po prostu skup się na tej bitwie. Później możemy martwić się o Octaviousa.

→

W szczególnie zimne noce, Harry myślał o Louisie. Myślał o ucieczce do niego i pociągnięciu go w swoje ramiona, kiedy ponownie byliby razem. Myślał o powiedzeniu Louisowi, jak się naprawdę czuje, jak kocha go i nie chce nikogo, tylko go, nawet w życiu poza grobowym. Myślał o Louis noszącym część jego uniformu, chodzącego wszędzie z szatą ocierającą mu się o uda, nieustannie przypominając mu, że Harry będzie tam niedługo. Ostatnia myśl usypiała go przez większość nocy, kiedy horrory wojny pożerały jego pamięć.

→

Zajęło miesiąc i około dwóch tygodni dla armii Harry'ego, aby ostatecznie pokonać Warrona. Zima była łagodna, jak na góry, prawie nie było zamieci śnieżnych, więc było jedynie kilka ofiar od choroby.

Armia Harry'ego z trzech tysięcy powoli zmniejszała się do zaledwie ponad dwóch tysięcy, a ta od Warrona zeszła do około stu. Harry planował zabrać ich jak więźniów, pomimo że kilku sprzeda do Ludusa Zayna.

Ich ostatnie dni bitwy przeciw Warronowi były powolne. Harry prowadził oblężenie samemu, zabijając każdego na swojej drodze do generała. Tam był jeden żołnierz, który budził grozę nawet w Harrym, tak jakby był znacznie większy niż przeciętny człowiek. Harry i Liam mieli odpowiednio po 6 stóp 4 cale [193cm] i 6 stóp 3 cale [190,5cm] wysokości, ale mimo to on był kilka cali wyższy. Nazywali go Bestią.

\- Li, nie zabijaj go – rozkazał Harry jak poderżnął gardło nadchodzącemu żołnierzowi.

\- Co? - Krzyknął Liam, szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w bestię. - Jesteś szalony?

\- Weź dwóch innych mężczyzn i zwiążcie go – powiedział Harry. - Możemy sprzedać go do Zayna za bardziej niż godziwą cenę, dzieląc się zarobkiem.

Liam zamachnął się rękojeścią miecza w hełm Traka. - Hmm, niezły pomysł. Barca! Oenomaus! Ze mną na Bestię, Legatus chce go żywego!

\- Tak, sir! - Dwaj mężczyźni wykrzyknęli jak podążali tuż za Liamem.

Droga była wolna, gdy walczyli z Bestią, ułatwiając Harry'emu dostanie się do Warrona. Dostosował swój hełm i zamachnął się mieczem jednocześnie, zanim natarł do przodu. Nikt nie ośmielił się wejść mu w drogę, nawet ludzie Warrona. Wszyscy w kraju wiedzieli o śmiercionośności Harry'ego w bitwie, jak okrutny i śmiertelny był, kiedy osiągnął ten sposób myślenia. Nikt nie miał szans.

Warron był przed nim w krótkim czasie, wypluwając krew i zęby z wcześniejszej awantury. Miał cięcie nad okiem i brak hełmu, i Harry śmiałby się, gdyby nie był tak skupiony. Warron warknął nisko, jak natarł też na Harry'ego.

Ich miecze starły się ze sobą, i Warron kopnął brzuch Harry'ego, ale jego zbroja powstrzymała cios. Walczyli razem w środku tłumu, zadając małe cięcia i uderzenia, które nie robiły nic, aby odstraszyć siebie nawzajem. Warron wypluwał obelgi na Harry'ego, ale Legatus nie słuchał. Skupiony jedynie na zabiciu [go].

I to stało się kilka minut później, kiedy Harry cofnął Warrona nad kilka skał i Generał stracił oparcie. I jak wycofał się, oczy szeroko otwarte ze strachu, tchórz bał się umrzeć. Łza spadła na jego policzek i Harry uśmiechnął się podle, jak przebił mieczem pierś Warrona, prosto w jego serce.

Harry chwycił włosy zmarłego mężczyzny i szarpnął go w górę, rzucając nim w przód na walczących żołnierzy. Uśmiechnął się dumnie do Liama, a mężczyzna związał nieprzytomną Bestię łańcuchami. Inni Trakowie przestali walczyć, kiedy zobaczyli ciało Warrona. - Płaczcie za niego! Płaczcie za swojego Generała, jak on to zrobił za swoją śmierć!

Paru żołnierzy upuściło miecze, ale niektórzy wciąż walczyli, wyzywając Harry'ego i Rzymian od różnych rzeczy. Nie wywierało to na nim wrażenia.

\- Wciąż walczycie, a moi ludzie zabiją was jak sforę psów, którą jesteście! - krzyczał Harry. – Poddajcie się, a wasze życia zostaną oszczędzone, jedynie utracicie wolność.

Jeszcze kilku się poddało, resztę zabito na miejscu, a do końca dnia, góry były zdobyte dla Rzymu. To było wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące jak na razie, ale wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła.

→

Otrzymali gońca, aby przenieść się na linię frontową dwa dni później. Jednakże, Harry już zaczął przemieszczać swoja armię tą drogą, wiedząc, że rada nie byłaby na tyle durna, aby wysłać ich gdzieś indziej. Zapłacił gońcowi, aby dał list Louisowi i reszcie ludziom w willi, przekazując im, co się wydarzyło.

Trzymał nowo pojmanego Traka w linach, maszerując za resztą żołnierzy w linii z bosymi stopami. Bestia była utrzymywana przez wiele pęt, w tym łańcuchy wokół jego szyi i ramiona za jego plecami. Harry upewnił się, że było również wielu strażników na niego.

Kiedy dotarli do frontowej linii, było prawie dokładnie tak, jak Harry się spodziewał. Rzymianie byli zbierali swoje tyłki, aby być dla nich poza strategią za każdym razem. Ich siły ponad dziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzy zostały zredukowane do ośmiu tysięcy wszystko w kierownictwie, które na pewno nie było Harry'ego. Była jedna rzecz, której jednak żaden z nich nie zauważył nadejścia.

\- Octavious co? - krzyknął Harry na innych Legatusów i radych.

Byli w głównym namiocie kierowniczym, około dwudziestu lub więcej mężczyzn, kiedy Harry i Liam przekazywali nowości. Najwyraźniej, po szczególnie niszczycielskiej stracie w bitwie, Octavious wziął pięćdziesięciu swoich żołnierzy i porzucił Rzymian. Uciekł do nieznanego miejsca dzień po zwycięstwie Harry'ego.

\- To obrzydliwe, tchórzliwa cipa! - krzyknął Harry. Pozostali mężczyźni wycofali się w strachu, jak Harry pchnął miecz prosto w ziemię. Wszyscy wyglądali na zawstydzonych, za wyjątkiem kilku, którzy myśleli, że Harry powinien być tam w pierwszej kolejności. - Czy wy, idioci, wysłaliście, chociaż wywiadowców, aby go aresztowali?

\- Stanowimy drużynę, jak mówimy–

\- Pieprzyć to! - Harry uciął radnego. - Liam, wyślij dziesięciu najlepszych mężczyzn, oprócz siebie, a powiedz im, żeby aresztowali Octaviousa pod zarzutem zdrady przeciw Imperium i jego wojsko. Wyśledźcie go za wszelką cenę. Zacznijcie od jego miasta, Wenecji, może jego zdzirowata żona będzie coś wiedzieć.

\- Tak, Legatus, a co jeśli ich pokona? - zapytał Liam. - Chcesz go żywego czy martwego?

\- Żywego. Powiedz im, żeby zabili wszystkich jego ludzi, jeśli muszą, ale chcę osobiście ogłosić jego wyrok. - Powiedział Harry, jego głos był mroczny i złowieszczy. Liam skinął głową i wyszedł, aby wypełnić rozkaz Harry'ego. - Teraz, wszyscy ludzie Octaviousa, którzy wciąż są tutaj dołączą do mojej armii. Jakieś zastrzeżenia?

Reszta mężczyzn pomrukiwała cicho, ale nikt się nie zgodził. Bez ogródek wszystko to, co się stało przede wszystkim było nieprawdopodobne. Harry naprawdę nie był zaskoczony stanem wojennym, wiedział, że Octavious nie był dobry. Jak ten mężczyzna, lub raczej jak ten _szczur_ , kiedykolwiek awansował w rankingu ponad niego, ale porzucił swoje stanowisko? To nawet nie miało sensu dla Harry'ego. A teraz cała armia, całe imperium, cierpi z tego powodu.

→

Tydzień w bitwie na frontowej linii, Harry już odepchnął siły rebelii bardziej niż inni Legatusowie. Wysłał niewolników z paroma swoimi ludźmi do domu, wraz z listem do Zayna mówiącym mu, żeby dostarczył wynagrodzenie Niallowi, jeśli chciałby kupić coś, zanim Harry wróci. Harry chciał trzymać ich z dala od tego, ale to by spowolniło ten proces.

\- Jak myślisz, Liam? Dobry dzień na bitwę? - zapytał Harry, jak zamocował wiązania na piersi zbroi.

Był ładny dzień, byli w słońcu, ale z wystarczając ilością chmur, aby ochłodzić ich, jak będą walczyć. Lekka bryza wiała, co kilka minut lub więcej, również ich ochładzając. Liam skinął głową w zgodzie, gdy spojrzał na zewnątrz. - Świetny dzień, bracie.

Stali w namiocie Harry'ego, uzbrojeni i jeszcze raz sprawdzając mapy, zanim był czas na bitwę. Po raz pierwszy od chwili, Harry zdołał mieć dobry sen w nocy, śniąc o nim i Louisie w willi, Uśmiechnął się do siebie na to wspomnienie.

Jednak ich wygodna cisza została przerwana, kiedy kilku młodszych żołnierzy weszło rozrywając drzwi namiotu. Harry uniósł na nich brew, niewzruszony, jak każdy klęknął i ukłonił się przed nim. Stanął prościej, ramiona skrzyżował na piersi i zacisnął usta, gdy z szacunkiem wyrecytowali: - Legatus Harry.

\- Powstańcie, _panowie_ – powiedział stanowczo Harry, podnosząc rękę. – Zatem, z jakiego rodzaju wiadomościami przybywacie?

\- Tak, sir – odezwał się ten w środku. Harry rozpoznał go jako Agrona, żołnierza pod jego armią przez kilka lat. Agron wstał, a pozostała dwójka poszła za jego przykładem, następnie oczyścił gardło. - Wierzą, że Bogowie przyszli do mnie we śnie zeszłej nocy, sir.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry, zaciekawiony. - Miałeś jakieś przeczucie? Często się to zdarza?

\- Nie, sir, jedynie kilka razy w moim życiu, ale zeszłej nocy było szczególnie żywe. - Wyjaśnił Agron. - Widziałem ciebie odchodzącego z pola bitwy, wygraliśmy. I na polu był dzik, jak ten, którego wystawiasz jako twój symbol, i został otoczony przez gołębie*. Wyglądały jakby tańczyły.

\- I jakie znaczenie mają dzik i gołębie tańczące nade mną? - zapytał Harry. Za nim, Liam prychnął, przewracając oczami.

\- Proszę, sir. Wiele opowieści było wypowiedzianych przez twoich niewolników, o jednym, którego nazywasz synem Wenus. - Powiedział nerwowo Agron.

\- I co te historie mówiły?

Agron ponownie zakaszlał. - To, że jest on najpiękniejszą osobą w całym Imperium Rzymskim, i że złożyłeś przysięgę samej Wenus, aby go chronić.

\- Autorzy opowieści przesadzają. Nie z jego pięknem, ta część zgodna może być z prawdą, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że rozmawiałem kiedykolwiek z samą Wenus. - Harry zaśmiał się, rozluźniając. - Wydaje się, że twój sen mówi nam coś dobrego. Oddalam.

Pozostała dwójka mężczyzn wstała i wyszła, ale Agron zatrzymał się jeszcze raz przy wejściu. - Widziałem go, sir.

\- Mmm? - mruknął Harry, marszcząc brwi.

\- Syna Wenus. Byłem w trakcie treningu miesiące temu, kiedy ci żołnierze zaatakowali go. Widziałem ciebie skazujących ich do Ludusa. - Powiedział Agron. - Jesteś wielkim szczęściarzem.

\- Och, jestem tego świadom, żołnierzu. Kiedy wrócimy do domu, przekażę mu twoje komplementy. Teraz wróć na pozycję, idziemy na bitwę w ciągu godziny, - Rozkazał Harry i Agron wyszedł. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Liama, zanim zaczął się śmiać. - Louis staje się bardziej znany niż ja.

\- Również powinien. Ten chłopak oswoił bestię, którą jest Legatus Harry. - Zachichotał Liam. - Chodź, Bogowie dali ci oczywisty znak, ta bitwa jest twoja, może nawet wojna.

Ten dzień okazał się być szczególnie po stronie Harry'ego. W ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, Rzymianie odepchnęli armię rebeliantów i zmniejszyli ich liczebność o setki. Jeszcze ani jednemu Rzymianinowi śmierć nie przyszła do głowy, a większość żołnierzy szeptała o słyszeniu śpiewu gołębi jak walczyli. Bitwa tego dnia została wygrana, ale wojna była daleko od jej zakończenia. Posiłki dołączały do rebeliantów każdego tygodnia, wszyscy wrogowie imperium z północy. Harry był jednak na nich gotowy. Wszyscy byli.

→

Trzeci miesiąc wojny nastaje, kiedy Harry wpada w kłopoty. Jego zbroja zniosła cholerne uderzenia od wszystkich walczących na linii frontu. Kawałek piersi ma kilka wgnieceń, i pasy zaczęły strzępić. Tył nie jest wcale lepszy, i już miał wymienić się ze strażnikami na przedramiona i golenie. Jego hełm ma kilka rys i frędzle zostały poważnie zredukowane.

Jego ciało jest pokryte siniakami i małymi nacięciami, gdzie ludzie ledwo drasnęli go mieczami. Jest zmęczony i sfrustrowany, wściekły na swoich ludzi i innych Legatusów za niepoprawne wykonywanie swojej roboty. Jedynie Liam był w stanie uspokoić go, od kiedy wszyscy inni są zbyt przestraszeni, aby się do niego zbliżyć.

To stało się o zachodzie słońca, kiedy Harry jest naprzeciw trzech Traków, sam, ale Liam u jego boku.Jednak Liam jest w swojej walce z Celtem dzierżącym dwa miecze.

Początkowo Harry może ich wziąć. Zdejmuje hełm jednemu i powala rękojeścią miecza, obalając go na ziemię. Drugi i trzeci atakują w tym samym czasie, ale Harry kopie jednego w żołądek i odwraca się szybko, aby poderżnąć ostatniemu gardło. Upada szybko, tylko, że ostatni ponownie wstaje, ale Harry nie jest w stanie powstrzymać go od cięcia pasów na lewym boku jego zbroi.

Harry warczy i ździera resztę zbroi w ten sposób, zostawiając go tylko s cienkiej koszuli, pokrytej krwią. Rzuca zbroję na żołnierza, jako rozpraszacz uwagi i naciera na niego. Ich miecze nacierają na siebie, rzucają w siebie obelgami, Harry nawet dostaje kilka ciosów. Ale mężczyzna nie odpuszcza.

Żołnierz jest w stanie jakoś usunąć hełm Harry'ego i jest prawie całkowicie bezbronny w walce. Harry nie okazuje strachu, choć jest tam, i nagle myśli o Louisie, samym i samotnym, zalewają jego umysł. Myśli rozpraszają go na wystarczająco długo, aby pozwolić żołnierzowi uderzyć się prosto w szczękę. Harry zatacza się, wypluwając krew, a żołnierz zamachuje się mieczem w jego pierś.

Chybia piersi Harry'ego, jak Legatus upada, ale nie chybia w brzuch Harry'ego. Pojedyncze, bardzo głębokie zadrapanie, około czterech cali [10cm] długości, wbite w Harry'ego dokładnie pod jego żebrami i krzyczy w bólu, jak tracił przytomność.

\- Harry! - krzyczy Liam, jak zdejmuje rękę własnego napastnika.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jak Harry widzi to Liam wyskakujący i szorstko usuwający głowę żołnierza, zanim Harry wydał z siebie głęboki oddech i stracił przytomność.

→

→

→

_Jest mgliste światło otaczające Harry'ego, jakby wszedł w chmurę. Ale nie jest w niebie i nie jest na polu bitwy. Nie, jak Harry rozgląda się, rozpoznaje marmurowe korytarze w swojej willi. W rzeczywistości, stoi przy fontannie wina, z nikim innym w zasięgu wzroku._

_Jak Harry patrzy na swoje ciało i odkrywa, że nie jest w bólu, i ma na sobie długą czarną togę, haftowaną srebrem. Jest taki zdezorientowany, nie ma pomysłu, jak się tu dostał, co się stało na wojnie, a potem to w niego uderza._

_On śni._

_Mgła, chmury, pokojowe uczucia... Zszedł w trakcie walki i teraz śni. Przynajmniej nie jest martwy._

_To dziwny sen, ponieważ nikt nie wydaje się tu być. Żadnych strażników ani niewolników będących w zasięgu wzroku. Jak Harry idzie korytarzami, odgłosy kroków odbijają się echem od ścian. Kieruje się przez dziedziniec, każdy krzak w pełni rozkwitł, co jest dziwne zważywszy na to, że jest ledwo po zimie. Pokonuję drogę w górę schodów i prawie przechodzi obok sypialni, dopóki nie słyszy chichotu. Chichotu Louisa._

_Harry bierze głęboki oddech, następnie popycha drzwi, i tam jest Louis siedzący na łóżku. Louis jest w białej todze ze złotym haftowanym akcentem i złotym wieńcem laurowym na głowie. Ale część, która odbiera Harry'emu oddech, to fakt, że nie jest sam. Tam, siedząc obok Louisa i bawiąc się jego ręką, jest małe dziecko, chłopiec._

_Sen nie obdarowuje chłopca twarzą, zamiast tego łączy jego rysy. Ale wciąż wygląda zarówno jak Louis i Harry. Louis zerka na Harry'ego przez moment, zanim powtórnie spogląda i uśmiecha się jasno na niego._

_\- Tu jesteś! - Louis piszczy zachwycony. Całuje głowę chłopca, nim zeskakuje z łóżka i podchodzi do Harry'ego. - Czekaliśmy, moja miłości._

_Chociaż wciąż jest zdezorientowany i bardzo świadomy, że to sen, Harry przyciąga Louisa do pocałunku. Czuć to prawdziwie, wargi Louisa na Harry'ego, jego biodra w rękach Harry'ego. To tak, jakby naprawdę tam był. Harry chce tak bardzo być w domu. - Lou, Bogowie, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem,_

_\- Ja za tobą też, Harry. - Mówi Louis, głaszcząc policzek Harry'ego._

_\- Tatusiu? - Chłopiec na łóżku przemawia wysokim, młodym głosem. Oczy Harry'ego otwierają się szeroko i patrzy na Louisa, potem na chłopca._

_Louis wzdycha i cofa się od Harry'ego, wracając do chłopca na łóżku i pociągając go w swoje ramiona. - Harry, to jest Luca._

_\- On jest... kim on jest? - pyta Harry, rękami zakrywając usta. - Jest piękny. - wychodzi jedynie jako szept._

_\- Jeśli się obudzisz i przybędziesz do domu, do mnie, znajdziesz go. - Louis mówi zagadkowo._

_\- Co masz na myśli?_

_\- Nasza mała rodzina – mówi Louis, krocząc ku Harry'emu. - Obudź się i wróć do domu._

_Budzi się._

→

→

→

Galony wody były chluśnięte na twarz Harry'ego i obudził się na dźwięk Liama krzyczącego na paru innych ludzi. Jest ciemno, pomimo że Harry patrzył na sufit namiotu. Zamrugał kilka razy, jęknął nisko i potarł swoje czoło.

Był tam uzdrowiciel wpatrujący się w niego teraz z pustą miednicą na wodę. - Legatus?

\- Bracie! - krzyknął Liam. Szybko przepchnął się obok innych mężczyzn w namiocie i uklęknął u boku Harry'ego. - Dzięki Bogom, że już się obudziłeś.

\- Przestań, kurwa, krzyczeć – jęknął Harry. Jego ręce uniosły się, aby potrzeć oczy i syknął z bólu, kiedy próbował usiąść. Spojrzał na bandaż, który owijał całe jego żebra, i dotknął miejsca, gdzie został uderzony, jednym z palców. Ciągle bolało, ale Harry zrobił tym razem hałasu. - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Około dnia – powiedział Liam.

\- _Cholera_. Co się stało?

\- Wygraliśmy tę bitwę, zabiłem mężczyznę, który cię uderzył. Upewniłem się, że nie wzięliśmy jeńców, to po prostu nie wydawało się w porządku – wyjaśnił Liam. Wskazał na mężczyznę za sobą. - Ci uzdrowiciele obejrzeli cię, a jeden z Legatusów prowadzi atak, aby wykończyć tę grupę rebeliantów.

\- Powinieneś walczyć. Nie powinieneś czuwać nade mną jak służąca. - Powiedział Harry. Wsparł się na barku Liama, aby podtrzymać się, gdy wstawał.

Liam uśmiechnął się znacząco i również wstał, ramiona skrzyżowane. - Naprawdę myślisz, że poszedłbym warczeć bez ciebie?

\- Ha, cenię twoją lojalność, Li. - Harry stłumił śmiech, jednakże to też zabolało, objął tył głowy Liama.

Jeden z uzdrowicieli podszedł i wręczył Harry'emu fiolkę z czerwonym płynem. - To na jakikolwiek ból odczuwasz, Legatusie.

\- Ach, dziękuję. Wszyscy możecie się oddalić. Chcę porozmawiać z Liamem na osobności. - Powiedział Harry, jak wypił lekarstwo.

\- Ale, sir–

\- Odejdźcie! - warknął Harry, zirytowany.

Mężczyźni wywlekli się z namiotu i poszli poinformować wszystkich, że z Harrym jest w porządku. Liam wyniósł się z uścisku Harry'ego i przeniósł się do stołu z mapami, przysuwając do siebie niektóre kawałki. Harry został tam, gdzie był, gryząc swoją dolną wargę, gdy przypomniał sobie sen. Mogło to być przeczucie? Jeśli Harry wróci do domu, naprawdę będzie miał to wszystko z Louisem?

\- Liam.

\- Tak?

\- Kiedy – Harry oczyścił gardło. - Kidy nie byłem przytomny, m-miałem sen. Bardzo dziwny sen.

\- O czym? - zapytał Liam, odwracając się i siadając na stole.

\- Louis – mruknął Harry. - Ja i Louis w willi, i... i mieliśmy dziecko.

\- Co?

\- P-powiedział, że jeśli wrócę do domu, miałbym to dziecko. Powiedział, że spotkam go wkrótce. - Wyjaśnił Harry. - Możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Louis i ja posiadający rodzinę?

\- Mogę, tak. Mam na myśli, już jesteś jego rodziną, z tego, co widzę. - Powiedział Liam. - Ale z dzieckiem?

\- K-kocham dzieci... siostry Louisa, na przykład. _Bogowie_ , Liam, w moim śnie, kiedy widziałem chłopca, który był naszym synem, prawie płakałem. Nie mogłem nawet zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale pokochałem go. - westchnął Harry, biorąc głęboki oddech, który ranił jego żebra. - Myślę, że to z powodu Zayna i Perrie. Ona była taka szczęśliwa, kiedy powiedziała nam o dziecku i wiem, że Zayn też będzie. Chcę to, co oni mają.

Liam odepchnął się od stołu i chwycił delikatnie Harry'ego za bark. - Będziesz to miał. Wygrasz tę wojnę i wrócisz do domu, i ty i Louis będziecie posiadali rodzinę.

Harry znów chwycił szyję Liama, potem pociągnął jego głowę w dół, więc mógł ucałował jego czoło. - Bracie, nikt nie jest dla mnie lepszy.

\- Będę częściowo samolubny. Wiem, że nie możemy wygrać bez ciebie, i poniekąd mam moją własną osobę, do której wrócę do domu. - powiedział żartobliwie Liam.

Harry zaśmiał się i zakaszlał głośno, ściskając się za żebra. - Oczywiście, Niall! Jakie są twoje plany z nim?

Liam tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Jak dotąd planowałem tylko go uwolnić, jeśli zechce zostać ze mną, przyjmę go z ochotą.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby nie miał zostać z tobą. - powiedział Harry, zmieszany.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, aby czuł się jakby był moją własnością. Kocham go. - Powiedział cicho Liam.

To sprawiło, że Harry cofnął się trochę, wpatrując w ziemię. Przebiegł ręką przez włosy, drapiąc się po głowie. - M-myślę, że uwolnię Louisa. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobię, kiedy go zobaczę, to powiedzenie mu, że go kocham i uwolnię go. Nie... nie będzie musiał mi już więcej odpowiadać.

\- To... Harry, to jest bardzo dużo jak na ciebie. – powiedział zdumiony Liam.

\- Tak jak ty mówiłeś o Niallu; kochasz go. A ja kocham Louisa.

→

Wojna miała ochotę na żywot Harry'ego, ale naprawdę było to jedynie pięć miesięcy. Byłby na wojnie nawet dłużej, bo ta rebelia miała ochotę trwać tysiąclecia. Harry wie dlaczego, wie to, ponieważ tym razem ma coś, do czego _naprawdę_ warto wrócić.

Ale to jedynie zmotywowało Harry'ego, pchnęło go, aby być absolutnie bezlitosnym w bitwie, zabijając każdego na swojej drodze. Miał tylko jednego generała więcej do pokonania od rebeliantów. Celtowie byli zajęci, większość wycofała się parę tygodni temu, ale Trakowie pozostali. Harry potrzebował zabić Gajusa, przywódcę buntu i zwycięstwo będzie należało do Rzymu.

Zachód słońca. Tyle krwi pokrywało tereny górskie. I to nie trwało długo, aż Harry w końcu znalazł Gajusa w tylnej części jego oddziałów, kończąc to wszystko. Nie było wiele walk, jak było mówione. Harry traktował to jak każdego innego, i wykorzystał wyobrażenie scalenia z Louisem, aby dodać sobie siły, gdy on i Gajus rzucili się na siebie.

Legatus dostarczał Gajusowi cios za ciosem, cofając go na półkę skalną z pięćdziesięcioma stopami [15,24m] wysokości. Prawie jak każdy zabójca, musiał przyznać Harry, Gajus okazał się tchórzem, strach wypełniał jego oczy, gdy Harry ciął całkowicie jego gardło, ścinając mu głowę. Harry podniósł jego głowę i zepchnął resztę jego ciała z występu skalnego.

Rzym wygrał.

* * *

 ***** Jak zapewne wiecie **pigeon** to gołąb, ale tu zostało użyte **dove** , czyli to jest bardziej, jako symbol, biały gołąb, jako znak pokoju

  
  



	12. 11. Koń i Gołąb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odnośnie tytułowego gołębia, jest opisane pod poprzednim rozdziałem :3

 

**11 →**

Wiwatujący tłum wykrzykuje pochwały i rzuca wieńce powracającym żołnierzom idącym w paradzie. Wiele historii opowiedziano o męstwie Harry'ego, jak również o jego ludziach, i cała Kapua świętowała. Było przystrajanie kwiatami i farbami wszystkich kolorów, gdy Harry dumnie ich prowadził przez środek ulicy. Jego ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić, kiedy ujrzeli swoje rodziny, dołączając do tłumów, ale Harry i Liam jedynie chcieli dostać się do willi.

Willa pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku i Harry nie sądzi, żeby kiedykolwiek był tak podekscytowany. Czuje, jakby ogromny ciężar zniknął i dłużej nie musiał martwić się o tak wiele rzeczy. Zatrzymał się na dolnym schodku do willi, zdjął hełm i rozejrzał się uważnie po gromadzącym się tłumie. Całe miasto wyszło im na spotkanie.

\- Obywatele Kapui! Moi ludzie i ja wróciliśmy do was jako bohaterowie! Wasi bracia, synowie i ojcowie dzielnie walczyli, aby ochronić nasze chlubne imperium. Dziękujemy wam za uprzejme powitanie w domu i mam nadzieję, że kontynuujecie to w nocy. Nikt nie powinien dziś zasnąć, ani też przez następny tydzień! - Tłum krzyczał nawet głośniej, jak Harry odwrócił się i wszedł do końca po chodach z Liamem.

\- Ty i twoje przemówienia, Bracie - Liam stłumił śmiech, jak weszli do willi.

\- Bogowie pobłogosławili mnie wieloma darami, mój przyjacielu – powiedział Harry.

Willa była... inna od zewnątrz. Wydawała się jakoś zimniejsza, i nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku, aby ich powitać. Oboje mężczyźni obdarzyli się zdziwionym spojrzeniem, jak szli przez przedni korytarz. Harry udał się na dziedziniec i znalazł wszystkich swoich niewolników i strażników w linii, wraz z Zaynem, Perrie i Niallem. Ostatecznie on i Liam wypuścili oddech i uśmiechnęli się do wszystkich.

\- Dobrze was wszystkich widzieć! - Powiedział szczęśliwie Harry. Każdy oddał mu uśmiech bez przekonania, co było dziwne..., ale Harry nie myślał o tym za wiele. - O, Perrie! Spójrz na siebie, absolutnie promienna!

Sporo urosła, odkąd wyjechał, mając na sobie ubranie ukazujące jej okrągły brzuszek, gdzie było dziecko. Pocierała go delikatną ręką i zamrugała do niego smutno. - Pochlebiasz mi, Harry.

Harry uścisnął ją ostrożnie i pogratulował Zaynowi. Energia w pomieszczeniu zaczęła się nieco polepszać, ale wciąż była bardzo napięta, trudno się w niej oddychało. Wszyscy tak mieli oprócz Harry'ego i Liama, ten drugi podszedł do Nialla, aby go objąć pierwszy raz od tak dawna, trzymając go ciasno.

\- Wygląda tak, jakbyś wykonał świetną robotę w czuwaniu nad moim miastem. Wszyscy wydają się bardzo zadowoleni z uroczystości – Powiedział Harry do Zayna.

\- Dz-dziękuję, sir, ale- – zaczął Zayn, mimo że Harry szybko mu przerwał.

\- I Niall! - Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na parę. - Willa wygląda na bardzo dobrze utrzymaną, zawsze byłeś dla mnie dobrym sługą.

\- Tak, Harry, ale-

\- Gdzie jest Louis? - zapytał Harry, uśmiech nieco osłabł. Rozejrzał się po ludziach, żaden z nich nie nawiązał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Przyjrzał się każdemu bliżej, nawet jego przyjaciele byli zdenerwowani, a jego serce biło szybko. Co się z nim dzieje? - Gdzie jest Louis? Tym razem zapytał wolniej, głosem szorstkim i wściekłym. Teraz ludzie spoglądali w górę, ale nie Harry, tylko się przyglądał wszystkim. Liam nawet zrobił krok w tył od bardzo przestraszonego Nialla. - Zapytam jeszcze raz, wy niekompetentni głupcy. _Gdzie jest Louis?_

Niall był najodważniejszym, który przepchnął się obok Liama, aby porozmawiać z Harrym. - To moja wina, sir, to jest wszystko moja wina.

Liam chwycił dłoń Nialla i pociągnął go z powrotem. - O czym ty mówisz, Ni?

Obejrzał się na Liama, potrząsając głową, potem wrócił do Harry'ego. - L-Louis był naprawdę smutny w pierwszą noc po twoim wyjeździe, ledwie mógł spać! Więc powiedziałem mu, że powinien iść zobaczyć się z tobą w tajemnicy tylko jeden raz. On- on dostał jednego ze strażników, aby zabrał go i potem...

\- Potem co, Niall? - krzyknął Harry. Chwycił blondyna za ramiona, wbijając w nie palce i wywołując u Nialla skowyt bólu. Liam próbował go powstrzymać, ale był zablokowany przez ciało Harry'ego. - Co się z nim stało?

\- Potem o-on po prostu nie wrócił do domu! N-nie wiem, gdzie jest, przysięgam! Nikt nie wie – powiedział słabo Niall.

Harry warknął i popchnął Nialla na Liama, - Jade! Przenieś papiery Nialla do Liama, jest teraz jego – jego knykcie były zaciśnięte i wpatrywał się z furią w ziemię. - Pięć miesięcy. Pięć miesięcy ja i Liam byliśmy na wojnie i Louis tęsknił, i _ani jeden z was_ nie wysłał mi wiadomości.

\- Wiesz, że nie mieliśmy pozwolenia na rozsyłanie wiadomości – powiedział stanowczo Zayn. - I co mielibyśmy ci powiedzieć? _Louis uciekł, przepraszamy za to?_ Miałem ludzi przeszukujących to miasto na wskroś, ale to na nic.

Za nimi, Jade wybiegła, aby dostać papiery własnościowe, a jej ruch sprawił, że Harry się z powrotem odwrócił. Patrzył na wszystkich, wszyscy przerażeni tym, co mógłby zrobić. Wpatrywał się w ochronną rękę Perrie na jej brzuszku i to sprawiło, że jego serce zabolało. Niall szlochał w ramię Liama, przyprawiając go o ból brzucha i idea, że Louis uciekł sprawiała, że chciał umrzeć. Jego oddech podniósł się do momentu, gdzie jego umysł był mglisty, a słuch był przytłumiony.

\- O-on nie uciekł – powiedział cicho Niall. Liam wypuścił go trochę, więc Niall mógł powiedzieć więcej. - Nie zrobiłby tego. Jego rodzina je tutaj, _ty_ tu jesteś, Harry. Co, jeśli ktoś go zabrał?

\- Kto by go zabrał? Kto by zrobił taką rzecz? - krzyknął Harry, chociaż wiedział, że to mógł być każdy. Louis był pokazowo piękny, i mężczyźni mieliby szczęście posiadając go. Harry miał szczęście posiadając go, ale nie chciał tego już więcej. Nie chciał posiadać Louisa, chciał go _kochać_. Chciał należeć po prostu tak bardzo do Louisa, chciał wszystkiego, czego nie miał wcześniej. I szansa przepadła, prześlizgnęła się pomiędzy jego palcami.

Może zwariuje.

\- Harry? - Liam, który był cichym obserwatorem męki, w końcu przemówił. – Harry, będzie w porządku.

\- Nie, kurwa nie będzie! - wybuchnął Harry. - Nieważne czy uciekł czy został zabrany, wciąż go nie ma! Nie ma go tutaj i jestem tak... jestem tak... - Harry przestał krzyczeć, aby zaczerpnąć mały oddech, a Liam prędko podbiegł do niego, zanim mógłby upaść. - Wyjdźcie. Wszyscy wynocha!

Grupa strażników i niewolników rozeszła się szybko do swoich komnat lub stanowisk, bez dyskusji. Jade przywędrowała z powrotem i szybko wręczyła papiery Niallowi, zanim również wyszła. Zayn i Perrie ociągali się dłuższą chwilę, ale Liam skinął im głową na drzwi, mówiąc im, by poszli. Spojrzał na Harry'ego przez sekundę, aby upewnić się, że był wystarczająco stabilny, aby stanąć o własnych siłach, potem podszedł do Nialla.

\- Chciałem zrobić to w lepszych warunkach, ale – Liam wziął papier z ręki Nialla i podarł go na kawałki. - Jesteś teraz wolny. P-potrafię zrozumieć, jeśli będziesz chciał odejść.

\- Och Liam, ty idioto. Nie mam zamiaru cię opuszczać! - powiedział szczęśliwie Niall i żwawo klepiąc policzekLiama. Pocałowali się słodko, ale krótko z powodu obecności Harry'ego. Niall wycofał się i spojrzał na swojego byłego pana. - Pomóż mu, Li, będę na zewnątrz.

\- Okej – Liam pocałował go jeszcze raz, zanim patrzył, jak wychodzi za drzwi, i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Bracie, bardzo mi przykro.

\- Powinniśmy współdzielić ten moment, Liam – powiedział pokornie. - To powinienem być ja i Louis wraz z tobą i Niallem. Powinienem być w stanie powiedzieć Louisowi, co czuję i powinniśmy wszyscy świętować!

Liam oglądał, jak Harry przewraca kopnięciem stół i wykrzykuje swoje cierpienie. Runął na kolana i po raz pierwszy, odkąd Liam go spotkał, szlochał otwarcie w ręce. Liam był oszołomiony, aby przynajmniej się odezwać, ale jego stopy znalazły drogę do boku Harry'ego i jego ręka znalazła drogę do szyi Harry'ego, trzymając go blisko. Uklęknął w pobliżu przyjaciela i Harry opuścił swoje ręce.

Legatus wyglądał na załamanego i przygnębionego, po prostu przeżywając wojnę i jedyna miłość jego życia zaginęła. Louis nie mógł zrobić nic dla Harry'ego poza przytuleniem go, szepcząc do niego, że znajdą znów Louisa. Będzie bezpieczny i wszystko będzie okej.

→

Tej nocy Harry po raz pierwszy upił się do nieprzytomności. Miał Jade, nowego szefa domu, przynoszącą kilka najlepszych butelek wina z piwnicy. Opróżnił dwie z nich w ciągu paru minut.

Chciał być odrętwiały, chciał nie czuć nic w związku z Louisem, tylko przez małą chwilę, ale to nie podziałało. Wszędzie, gdzie spojrzał w tej sypialni widział Louisa, widział, co zwykli robić na każdej powierzchni i to go zabijało. Co, jeśli już nigdy więcej tego nie dostanie? Co, jeśli tego poranka przed wojną był to ostatni raz, kiedy Harry mógł go pocałować? Był w takim pośpiechu, aby wygonić Louisa, więc mógłby być bezpieczny i to nie było wystarczające.

Harry wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miał te pijackie rumieńce na policzkach, jego włosy były bałaganem i jego oczy były szkliste. Nienawidził teraz swojego odbicia. Samotny. Więc Harry rzucił szklanką, którą miał w ręce, prosto w nie. Lustro roztrzaskało się na kawałeczki w przeciągu paru sekund, i to uczucie było dobre.

To uczucie było naprawdę dobre. Tak dobre, że Harry znalazł siebie niszczącego cały pokój. Za każdym razem widział wspomnienia z Louisem, Harry zniszczyłby coś. Ich łóżko, gdzie kochali się i trzymali się nawzajem, kiedy spali, było przewrócone do góry nogami, a pościel podarta. Rozdarł zasłony, poprzewracał stoły i rozrzucał wszędzie wino. To uczucie było takie _dobre_.

I krzyczał. Krzyczał głośniej niż kiedykolwiek na wojnie, aby zagłuszyć wspomnienie głosu Louisa. Ale Louis wciąż tam był, był wszędzie, i był na wargach Harry'ego, jak Legatus w końcu zaliczył glebę. Otoczony przez zniszczone wszystko.

→

Wczesnym rankiem słońce skradało się nad górami Kapui i zalewało korytarze willi. Liam nie spał od godziny, obudzony przez Nialla. Miałby też przyjemny poranek z kochankiem, jeśli nie martwiłby się o Harry'ego.

Słyszał krzyki minionej nocy, wszyscy słyszeli, ale Niall powiedział mu, aby nie sprawdzał Harry'ego. Pomyślał, że byłoby najlepiej pozwolić Harry'emu wyładować złość. To mogło nie być najzdrowszym sposobem, ale Liam nie był w stanie wejść Harry'emu w drogę.

Ale wiedział, że Harry musiałby wstać i stawić temu czoła w tym samym czasie, Louis nigdy by nie wrócił do domu, jeśli on by nie wrócił. Więc, Liam wyszedł z łóżka i ubrał się, potem udał się z kwater gościnnych do Harry'ego. Zszedł do holu i powitał tych, którzy już powstawali, pytając kilku, czy byłby w porządku po wcześniejszym dniu. Przestał jednak, kiedy Jade przybiegła do niego i poinformowała go, że ktoś był przy głównych drzwiach.

\- P-powinnam obudzić Dominusa Harry'ego? - zapytała, strach był widoczny w jej oczach na sama myśl o tym.

Liam westchnął. - Nie, Jade, wykonaj swoje poranne obowiązki, a ja poradzę sobie z tym, i z Harrym.

\- Dziękuję, Panie Liam – powiedziała tak szybko jak przebierała nogami.

Więc teraz Liam pokonał okrężną drogę do głównego wejścia i przywitał się z bardzo przyjemnym zaskoczeniem w momencie otwierania. - Agron! Dobrze cię widzieć, żołnierzu, ale obawiam się, że to może nie być dobry czas. Harry jest... to nie jest dobry czas.

\- Wiem, sir – powiedział Agron. - M-miałem kolejny sen, sir, i wiem, że to ponownie tyczyło się Harry'ego, ale nie wiem, jak to zinterpretować.

Liam pogłaskał z zaciekawieniem swoją brodę. - Skąd wiesz, że to jest o Harrym?

-N-nie wiem, się, ale od początku do końca myślałem o nim, i nawet wtedy, kiedy obudziłem się mój instynkt powiedział mi, że to o nim. Proszę, sir, musisz mi uwierzyć, to pilne – błagał Agron.

Po chwili rozważania, Liam odsunął się na bok i wpuścił Agrona. - Wierzę ci. I możesz porozmawiać z Harrym, ale pierwszy mam zamiar poznać jaki sens to ma.

\- Może spytam, co się stało, że Legatus jest tak zasmucony? - zapytał Agron, zaniepokojony.

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy to moje miejsce... ale potem znów, Harry prawdopodobnie nie mógłby ci teraz powiedzieć. - Liam zakaszlał, aby oczyścić gardło. - Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, co się stało, ale kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, Louis zaginął.

\- Nie!

\- Obawiam się, że tak. Uważamy, że został porwany, ale to nie jest coś, co wiemy na pewno. Serce Harry'ego jest złamane – starszy mężczyzna zakończył wyjaśnienia i zatrzymali się przed drzwiami Harry'ego. - Posłuchaj. Nie chcę ciebie widzącego go takiego. Właśnie stracił swoją miłość, nie sądzę, żeby mógł poradzić sobie również z utratą dumy.

\- N-nigdy nie pomyślałbym gorzej o nim, sir. Nie w takim momencie – nalegał Agron. Wpatrywał się w drzwi i myślał o Louisie, i o tym, jak jego sen nabrał teraz nieco więcej sensu.

\- Jestem pewny, że nie pomyślałbyś, ale musisz poczekać, aż cię wezwę, tak czy inaczej. Ze względu na Harry'ego. - Liam poczekał, aż Agron się zgodził, następnie ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do środka.

Harry leżał w stosie szat, pościeli i potłuczonych butelek wina. Miał podkrążone oczy, ale to byłby cud, jeśli w ogóle by spał. Liam ostrożnie odkopnął pozostałości po butelce z drogi i trącił plecy Harry'ego stopą. Legatus jęknął i uderzył ręką nogę Liama, zanim obrócił się na bok i wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę.

\- Lepiej przynieś mi więcej wina – wymamrotał.

\- Obawiam się, że nie – głos Liama był podenerwowany, podobnie jak ramiona*. - Wstawaj. Jesteś żałosny.

\- Nie rozumiesz! - jęknął Harry. - Nie ma nadziei na znalezienie go, Li! Miałem miłość mojego życia dostarczona mi przez Bogów, a on odszedł! Zasługuje na czas na opłakiwanie.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby nie żył! - krzyknął Liam, przekopując Harry'ego na plecy. - Co z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które mi powiedziałeś? O rodzinie? Jak _ty_ możesz poddać się tak łatwo?

\- Wszystko boli, Li – zawył Harry. Chwycił swoją głowę i jęknął bardziej, spoglądając żałośnie na przyjaciela.

\- To będzie kac – Liam stłumił śmiech. - Posłuchaj, jest tutaj ktoś, kto może być w stanie ci pomóc.

\- Kto to? - burknął Harry.

\- Agron, żołnierz, który miał sen w czasie wojny. Wiedział, że wygrasz i ponownie połączysz się z Louisem, i pomimo błędnego przepowiedzenia drugiej części, ty wciąż wygrałeś tę wojnę. - rzekł Liam. Agron miał rację o wojnie i wydawał się być poplecznikiem Harry'ego. - Doprowadź się do porządku to wezwę go.

\- Co, jeśli znów się myli? Co, jeśli jego sen nie był nawet o Louisie? - zapytał Harry, jak Liam poderwał go z ziemi i poprawił jego togę. Jego głowa pulsowała i czuł się chory, ale musiał trzymać to razem.

\- Nigdy się nie dowiesz, dopóki się nie spytasz – powiedział Liam, otrzepując trochę bardziej Harry'ego, następnie wezwał Agrona do pokoju. - Pomógł Harry'emu stać prosto, następnie spojrzał na Agrona. - Okej, jaki miałeś sen?

Agron oczyścił gardło. - Na początku to nie miało dla mnie większego sensu, zwłaszcza, że odkąd mój instynkt powiedział mi, że to musiało być coś z Harrym. Potem Liam powiedział mi o zaginięciu twojego Louisa i bardziej to zrozumiałem. Widzisz, w tym śnie byłem świadkiem potwornego konia z czarną sierścią i ognistą grzywą pożerającego gołębia. Rozdarł biednego ptaszka i nie mogłem nic zrobić, aby go powstrzymać. Była tam krew i tak wiele krzyczenia i cała moja głowa powtarzała mi, że to _Harry_.

Oczy Harry drgnęły na sen. - G-gołąb, jak ten gołąb od Wenus?

\- Tak wierzę, sir – powiedział Agron ze spuszczoną głową.

\- _Louis_ – szepnął Harry, przerażony tym, co to przeczucie mogło znaczyć. - I demoniczny koń? Nie rozumiem.

Liam pstryknął palcami, wzdychając ze złością. - Harry! M-myślę, że rozumiem, co to znaczy, ale _nie_ spodoba ci się to.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, co myślisz!

\- Koń, to symbol Neptuna. Tysiące lat temu, Neptun stworzył konia, jako podarunek. I wiesz, kogo boskim patronem jest Neptun – powiedział ponuro Liam.

Szczęka Harry'ego zastygła, a jego brwi uniosły. - _Octavious_. Ta szumowina. Myślisz, że sen oznacza, iż ma Louisa?

\- To ma sens, czyż nie? - rozważał Liam. - Mam na myśli, był tam, w obozie, kiedy Louis zakradł się, bez trudu mógł go dostrzec i przechwycić.

\- Bogowie! Oczywiście, że zrobiłby to! Nic dziwnego, że wycofał się z wojny jak tchórz – warknął Harry. - Zabiję go. Jeśli z głowy Louisa spadł choćby jeden włos, ja go zabiję!

\- Legatus – odezwał się Agron. - Powinieneś zebrać grupę, aby go odnaleźć. Żołnierzy, których rada wysłała nie mając w ogóle żadnego szczęścia. I odzyskasz swojego Louisa bez szwanku.

\- A ty będziesz mieć satysfakcję z wykonania tego – wykazał Liam. - Będę za tobą, pomimo wszystko, Harry.

\- Dziękuję, Bracie. Octavious nie będzie wiedział, co go uderzy, ale będzie wiedział, co oznacza odczuwanie bólu – powiedział Harry. Wskazał zimnym palcem na Agrona. - Pojedziesz z nami, w przypadku, gdybyś miał inne przeczucie.

\- To będzie zaszczyt, sir. - Agron skrzyżował ręce na piersi i skłonił się z szacunkiem.

Harry odwrócił się do Liama. - Zbierz najlepszych ludzi i wyślij informację do Edwards i rady. Chcę, aby maszerował w Wenecji pod koniec tygodnia.

\- Właśnie wróciliśmy z wojny, co jeśli ludzie nie będą chcieli walczyć? - zapytał ostrożnie Liam.

\- Powiedz im, że to ich obowiązek wobec Imperium! - krzyknął Harry. - Mniejsza z tym, że zabrał Louisa, Octavious wciąż jest poszukiwany za zbrodnię przeciw Rzymowi i wojsku! Odnajdziemy go i będziemy mieć jego głowę z byle, jakiego powodu!

\- Tak, sir. Chodź, Agron, chodźmy wszystkich przygotować – Liam szturchnął Agrona barkiem w drzwiach. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który podszedł do swojej zbroi.

Legatus był teraz zdeterminowany. Czy Octavious miał Louisa czy nie, Harry zamierzał być tym, który go zabije. Jeśli jednak nie miałby Louisa, wtedy cała nadzieja Harry'ego na rodzinę i szczęście zostaną utracone. Ale przypomniał sobie, kiedy Octavious pierwszy raz zobaczył Louisa, jak obchodził się z kimś tak pięknym i delikatnym tak szorstko. Za to też zapłaci. Harry sprawi, że zapłaci za wszystko.

* * *

 ***** _Liam’s voice was cross, much like his arms_ – **cross** jest tutaj znaczące, głos jest podenerwowany, natomiast ramiona skrzyżowane ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze trzy rozdział, epilog i sequel i żegnamy się z tą historia ;’(


	13. 12. Zjednoczenie

Minęło wiele lat, odkąd Harry postawił stopę w Wenecji. Poszedł raz do miasta na trening, koło dziesięciu lat temu, które miało innego gubernatora, milszego, i było czysto i kwitnąco. Teraz, Harry rozejrzał się po miejscu, które było tak zgniłe i upadające jak serce Octaviousa. On oczywiście nie pasował do niczego i prawdopodobnie zachowywał wszystkie pieniądze dla siebie.

Biedni ludzie spoglądali na Harry'ego i jego ludzi i nagle rozświetlili się nadzieją. Wyraźnie wiedzieli, kim był i możliwie wiedzieli też, co miał tu do zrobienia. Miasto już było okupowane przez rzymskie oddziały, pomimo że mogli nie znaleźć Octaviousa.

Główne położenie Rzymian było w centralnym rynku miasta, i to tam Harry i ludzie z Kapui się zebrali. Radni i inni oficerowie oczekiwali go.

\- Dobrze cię wiedzieć, Legatusie Harry – powiedział pewien radny, jak przywitali ich, potrząsając ręką Harry'ego. - Chociaż nie jestem pewny, czy będziesz w stanie go odnaleźć. To miasto jest pełne tajnych przejść i ukrytych miejsc. Octavious ma ogromną przewagę.

\- Tak się wydaje – powiedział Harry, jak rozglądał się po przeróżnych przepisanych mapach Wenecji. - Co z jego żoną, Lukrecją? Zawsze była bystrą suką, musi coś wiedzieć.

\- Zadawaliśmy jej pytania wielokrotnie, ale mówi, że nic nie wie – powiedział.

\- Oczywiście, że tak mówi! - jęknął Harry. - Jest jego żoną i jest dokładnie taką szumowiną jak on.

-Jeśli potrafisz wejść do ich rezydencji, jesteś otwarty na przepytywanie jej samemu, ale mówię ci, że ona się nie złamie – argumentował radny. - Lukrecja ma strażników w całej rezydencji i odmówi pozwolenia nam ponownego zbliżenia się do niej.

\- Jej strażnicy są niczym w porównaniu do mnie i moich ludzi, gwarantuję to – zadrwił Harry. - Po prostu poczekajmy, aż ona wyśpiewa nam wszystko jak ptaszek do czasu, gdy z nią skończę.

→

Główna willa wenecka nie jest tak wielka jak w Kapui. Podobnie jak reszta miasta, willa była brudna i zaniedbana, ale Octavious był na wojnie i w ukryciu przez miesiące. Lukrecja prawdopodobnie nie zadbała za bardzo o ich wizerunek w tym momencie, co po prostu dodatkowo dowodziło Harry'emu, że byli hołotą. On i Liam maszerowali wraz z ich ludźmi po schodach, do rzędu strażników przed głównymi drzwiami.

\- Nie możesz przejść tędy, chyba, że Domina domu na to zezwoli – głęboki, lecz trzęsący się nieznacznie, głos strażnika powiedział do Harry'ego. Bał się.

To nie powstrzymało Harry'ego. - Zatem wyślij kogoś, aby powiedział Dominie, że jedynie chcę zadać jej kilka pytań.

\- Domina już odpowiedziała na wszystkie wasze pytania – odpowiedział strażnik.

Wszyscy mogli powiedzieć, że Harry był kompletnie nierozbawiony i zirytowany. W mgnieniu oka sztylet Harry'ego był wyciągnięty i przyciśnięty do szyi bezradnego strażnika. - Pójdziesz do środka i powiesz Lukrecji, że Legatus Harry jest tutaj i wie, że jej _mąż łajdak_ ma coś, co należy do niego.

Strażnik wyswobodził się z uścisku Harry'ego, kiwając szybko głową. Inni strażnicy współdzielili zdenerwowanie spoglądając w dół na linię. _Dobrze_ – myśli Harry – _powinni się mnie bać._ Nie trwało długo, nim strażnik przybiegł z powrotem z niziutkim, jędzowatym jakby mężczyzną obok siebie.

\- Naprawdę muszę nalegać, Legatusie, _sir_ , Domina zarządziła, że nikomu innemu nie będzie zezwolone zadawanie jej pytań – powiedział, bawiąc się palcami.

To sprawiło, że Harry zaśmiał się mu niegrzecznie w twarz. - Kim ona jest, żeby odmawiać rzymskiemu prawu? Hmm? Stań z boku, wszyscy stańcie z boku, i niech sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość. A jeśli tego nie zrobicie, wasz los będzie osądzony przez mistrzów.

Żaden kolejny argument nie został wypowiedziany, jak strażnicy Octaviousa odsunęli się na bok i jędzowaty mężczyzna wprowadził ich. Wnętrze willi było ciemne, jako że ledwie, co były tam jakieś okna bez zasłon lub palące się pochodnie, i to definitywnie wyglądało jak dom pełen tajemnic. Harry wymienił spojrzenie, z Liamem, kiedy przeszli obok wielkiego malowidła z Octaviousem wyciągającym ręce do Neptuna, otoczonego przez fale i morskie stworzenia. Zaśmialiby się w lepszych okolicznościach. Jakby Octavious został błogosławiony przez boga.

Mężczyzna wciągnął ich do stołówki, gdzie Lukrecja siedziała na końcu długiego stołu. Miała chudą, afrykańską służkę obok siebie, która miała siniaki na ramionach i trzęsła się w miejscu, gdzie stała. Lukrecja popijała z kieliszka tanie wino i wściekle szeptała coś do niewolnicy, zanim odepchnęła ją na bok. Popchnięcie sprawiło, że dziewczyna upadła i drżała ze strachu na ziemi. Harry musiał powstrzymać Liama od pomocy jej.

Lukrecja trzasnęła kieliszkiem po stół po opróżnieniu go i podeszła do Harry'ego i żołnierzy. - Powiedziano mi, że już dłużej nie będę dręczona przez was, ludzie! Nic nie wiem o miejscu pobytu mojego męża, teraz opuścicie mój dom!

\- No już, już, Lukrecjo, oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda – powiedział Harry z fałszywą skromnością. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie przez moment, ale ona przerwała to przewróceniem oczami. To sprawiło, że Harry mlasnął językiem. - Kłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie chciałem zrobić tego w bolesny sposób, ale przyniosłoby mi wielką radość zranienie twojej ślicznej twarzyczki.

\- Jesteś dziecinnie głupi tak, jak Octavious powiedział – próbowała odepchnąć go za klatkę piersiową, ale był silniejszy i ani drgnął.

\- Masz jeszcze jedną szansę na powiedzenie nam, gdzie jest Octavious, zanim stanę się nieobliczalny – warknął Harry. Zaśmiała się i splunęła mu w twarz, ale był szybszy łapiąc ją za gardło i przycisnął ją do najbliższej ściany. - Nie będę się z tobą cackał! Liam! Idź pomóż tej niewolnicy, przyprowadź ją tutaj ostrożnie.

Lukrecja dusiła się i próbowała podrapać ręce Harry'ego, ale jej siła słabła. Liam podbiegł do dziewczyny i delikatnie uniósł ją z ziemi, więc jej kolana były zaczepione na jednym ramieniu, a druga ręka podtrzymywała jej plecy. Szepnął do niej pocieszające słowa, podczas gdy Harry rozluźnił uścisk na gardle Lukrecji. Jednak wciąż trzymał ją przy ścianie.

\- Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz lub będę kontynuował duszenie cię, i tym razem dokończę robotę – powiedział mrocznie Harry. Kiedy ona ciągle odmawiała mówienie, szarpnął jej głowę w bok, aby spojrzała na Liama i jej niewolnicę.- Widzisz te siniaki na jej ramionach? Widzisz te cięcia na jej rękach i szyi? Wiem, jakiego rodzaju obrzydliwe rzeczy robią ludzie. Być może jesteś zazdrosna o jej piękno, z pewnością przewyższającą twoje własne. Ale ja pozbawiałem mężczyzn głów na wojnie, i mogę zrobić to samo z tobą, bez wyrzutów sumienia. Twój mąż zrobił niewypowiedzianą rzecz i jesteś dokładnie tak nikczemna jak on.

Próbowała ugryźć palce Harry'ego, ale po raz kolejny uderzył jej plecami o ścianę. Tym razem cios był mocniejszy i krzyknęła z bólu. - Dobrze! D-dobrze! Około roku temu Celtowie przybyli do Octaviousa o ich bunt. Powiedzieli, że jeśli on podda się na polu bitwy, będzie nam dana niezmierna moc po ich zwycięstwie.

\- Był z nim cały ten czas? - zapytał sceptycznie Liam. - Gorszy zdrajca niż myśleliśmy.

\- Na to wygląda – zgodził się Harry z Liamem. - Wiesz, zatem, gdzie on jest?

\- Jego ojciec praktycznie zbudował to miasto, znamy wszystkie jego tajemnice – wyjaśniła. - Istnieją sposoby na przejście całej Wenecji pod ziemią. On ukrywa się w północnej części. Z-zabiorę cię tam.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – powiedział Harry, spojrzał na niewolnicę. - Jak masz na imię?

\- L-Leigh – wyszeptała.

\- Nie bój się mnie, Leigh, czy wiesz, o jakich przejściach mówimy? - Dziewczyna zawahała się, a potem dała małe przytaknięcie. - Dobrze, dobra dziewczynka. Ona nas tam zabierze. _Ty_ , Lukrecjo, jak również reszta ludzi z tego domu są aresztowani przez Rzymską Armię za zbrodnie przeciwko Imperiom. - Ścisnął jej szyję jeszcze raz, podczas gdy niektórzy ludzie chwytali jej strażników. - Mam ostatnie pytanie. Wizja została zesłana przez Bogów do jednego z moich żołnierzy. Mówiła ona, że twój mąż ma coś mojego. Młodego niewolnika, piękniejszego niż jakakolwiek żyjąca lub nieżyjąca dusza na tym świecie.

Oczy Lukrecji poczerwieniały na wspomnienie Louisa. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że wizja miała rację. - Ta mała dziwka.

\- Nie mów tak o nim w ten sposób! - krzyknął Harry, rzucając nią o ziemię. Dwóch żołnierzy chwyciło jej ramiona i podtrzymało jej głowę, aby patrzyła na Harry'ego. - Gdzie on jest?

\- W kryjówce z Octaviousem – zaczęła rechotać w najbardziej przeszywającym, piskliwym śmiechu. - Kto wie, jakiego rodzaju rzeczy były z nim zrobione!

Zanim Harry mógłby ją zabić właśnie tu i teraz, Agron skoczył do przodu i odepchnął go. - Nie, sir! Nie słuchaj słów tej suki. Musimy odnaleźć Louisa i Octaviousa, nią zajmiesz się później.

Harry spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem, ale wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. - Masz rację, połowa z was to zostaje, aresztuje strażników i czuwają nad nią. Druga połowa pójdzie ze mną.

\- Możesz iść, Leigh? - zapytał Liam dziewczyny w swoich ramionach. Ona pokiwała głową, a on ostrożnie umieścił jej stopy na ziemi. - Dobrze, to jak, teraz zaprowadzisz nas do przejścia?

\- T-tak, sir – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieznacznie na życzliwy głos Liama. - A-ale tam są inni, inni jak ja, którzy są krzywdzeni i niewinni. Inni niewolnicy.

\- Oszczędzimy wasze życia, nie martw się - zapewnił ją Harry. Przez moment uśmiechnął się do Liama. - Mam plany na to miasto.

Leigh ponownie przytaknęła, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie do Harry'ego, zanim wzięła jego rozpostartą rękę i z powrotem wyprowadziła ich z willi.

→

Przejście, do którego zabrała ich Leigha, znajdowało się zaułku za pozornie opustoszałą winiarnią. Odsunęła kilka skrzyń z drogi i rozpięła skomplikowany zamek, zanim kamienny mur wzniósł się w drzwi. Harry zatrzymał Leighę wchodząc pierwszy, w przypadku, gdyby byli tam jacyś strażnicy, i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi z mieczem w pogotowiu.

Blade światło jarzyło się przez drzwi i Harry spojrzał w dół, aby zobaczyć pustą spiralną klatkę schodową. Przemieścił Leigh tak, że stał pomiędzy nim a Liamem dla bezpieczeństwa i podniósł rękę, więc reszta żołnierzy miała uniesioną broń. Nie spotkał się z żadnym oporem po kilku pierwszych stopniach, i kontynuował ostrożne schodzenie po schodach.

Po dotarciu do końca schodów, Harry ponownie zatrzymał wszystkich, aby rozejrzeć się i upewnić, że teren jest czysty. Pochodnie wisiały wzdłuż rozległego przejścia, co kilka stóp i były tam głosy dochodzące z mniej więcej lewego rogu. Harry nie widział jeszcze nikogo nadchodzącego.

\- Leigh, na końcu tego korytarza jest to w prawo czy w lewo? - zapytał szeptem Harry.

Zajęło jej chwilę znalezienie siebie, n aszeptanie przypomniała sobie, gdzie się znajdowali. - Wzdłuż lewego jest tam, gdzie Octavious i większość ludzi są, ale jeśli pójdziesz w prawo, znajdziesz swojego niewolnika.

Harry wzdrygnął się nieznacznie na słowo użyte na Louisa, ale rozumiał. Znalazł siebie w impasie, ponieważ wszyscy jego żołnierze poza dwójką myśleli, że byli tutaj by aresztować Octaviousa. Jednak tutaj Harry był, chcąc po prostu odejść z Louisem. W końcu wiedział, że uczyni to go strasznym liderem będącym tak samolubnym. Poczuł rękę Liama na barku.

\- Bracie, widzę, że masz konflikt wewnętrzny, więc idź z Leighą i odzyskaj Louisa. Wezmę ludzi, aby pojmać Octaviousa – szepnął Liam. - Znajdziesz nas, kiedy Louis będzie bezpieczny.

\- Dziękuję, Liam – powiedział Harry, uwolniony od brzemienia. - Agron, również pójdziesz ze mną, dla dodatkowej osłony.

\- Tak, sir.

Harry znowu wziął Leighę za rękę i trójka z nich pobiegła na koniec korytarza. Zatrzymali się i patrzyli, jak Liam prowadził żołnierzy do ataku na nic niepodejrzewających strażników. Liam krzyknął ich okrzyk bojowy, jak zrobiła reszta, i zaczęli walczyć ze wszystkimi, którzy stanęli im na drodze. Kiedy wystarczająco ludzi Octaviousa zostało rozproszonych walką, Harry i reszta pobiegli wzdłuż drugiego schronienia.

\- Na końcu jest zakręt w lewo, a potem parę strażników przed celą! - Leigh poinformowała żołnierzy.

\- Zostań za nami i bądź czujna, Leigh – rzekł do niej Harry. On i Agron skręcili za róg i znaleźli trzech strażników stojących przed zakratowanymi drzwiami. Zmusił Agrona do poczekania tylko na chwilę, chcąc posłuchać, co mówili.

\- Didja przyniósł mu jedzenie od Legatusa?

\- Masz na myśli chleb? No, dostał go. Próbowałem zabawić się z nim nieco, ale mała dziwka mnie ugryzła.

\- Nie powinieneś się z nim zabawiać, tak czy inaczej! Legatus powiedział, że jedynie on może go posiadać.

\- Octavious jest chciwy! Niewiele rzeczy jest zbyt ładnych, aby nie dzielić się nimi.

\- Żyłeś tak długo bez tego, będzie dobrze.

Krew Harry'ego zagotowała się na myśl, że ktokolwiek dotykał Louisa, zwłaszcza Octavious. Wszyscy zapłacą za wszystko, co zrobili Louisowi. Uniósł miecz i wyszedł krok z ukrycia. Strażnicy sapnęli rozpoznając, kim był Harry i podnieśli broń na niego, ale trzęśli się.

Harry oczyścił gardło, nozdrza się rozszerzyły. - Odsuńcie się, nie będę okazywał żadnego miłosierdzia, aby odzyskać to, co moje.

Strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie, ale odmówili wycofania się. - N-nie przestraszysz nas.

\- Naprawdę? - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Trzęsienie waszych rąk mówi mi, co innego. - Zaczął iść na przód, i Agron podążał blisko za nim. - Normalnie dałbym wam kolejną szansę na poddanie się, ale nie dziś.

Harry natarł na najbliższego, przebiegając mieczem prosto przez jego szyję i zabijając go na miejscu. Agron zajął się tym po prawej, pozostawiając tego pośrodku. Miał bandaże wokół ręki, więc Harry miał wrażenie, że był to ten ugryziony przez Louisa. Ich miecze zderzyły się i Harry wykorzystał stopę, aby podciąć mężczyznę, wysyłając go spadającego w stronę ściany.

\- Czerpiesz przyjemność zabawiając się z ludźmi, czyż nie? Lubisz ranić ludzi, którzy nie należą do ciebie? - krzyczał Harry, uderzając go pięścią prosto w szczękę. - Leigh! Chodź wziąć klucze zza jego paska.

Dziewczyna nieśmiało weszła za nimi, depcząc po ciele mężczyzny właśnie zabitego przez Agrona. Wciąż żywy strażnik miał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry zamknął go szybko nożem przy jego gardle. Leigh wzięła klucze zza paska i podeszła otworzyć drzwi. Bez namysłu, Harry poderżnął strażnikowi gardło, krew wytrysnęła na jego zbroję. Nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej w tym momencie. Nie, kiedy w końcu był w zasięgu Louisa.

Agron odciągnął Leigh z drogi, jak Harry wszedł do małej celi. Panowały tam egipskie ciemności i było zimno, kurz wznosił się z każdym krokiem Harry'ego. A tam, zwinięty w niewielką kuleczkę w najdalszym kącie, był maleńki Louis.

Nawet stąd, gdzie stał Harry, mógł zobaczyć głębokie zadrapania na plecach Louisa wraz z filetowymi siniakami. Biadolił cicho, szloch wprawiał w drżenie jego ciało. Harry nie mógł nawet zacząć sobie wyobrażać, co się stało w ciągu tych pięciu miesięcy. Jednak Octavious musiał go głodzić, ponieważ gdzie Louis zazwyczaj był pulchny, były tam teraz wystające kości. Louis był ledwo ubrany, jedynie miała podarta szmata zakrywała go od pasa w dół.

\- Och, Louis.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i bardziej owinął się wokół siebie na głęboki głos. Miał halucynacje o Harrym przychodzącym uratować go prawie każdego dnia. Nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym, co się wydarzyło. Ale... tym razem brzmiało to czyściej, prawie prawdziwie. Harry nie mógł przecież być tutaj.

\- Louis, proszę – głos ponownie szepnął, i tym razem towarzyszyło mu zrogowaciała ręka na boku Louisa.

Louis sapnął, czołgając się do ściany i płacząc. - Proszę! N-nie, po prostu zostaw mnie. Proszę, nie znowu!

\- _Venus Filium_ _, nie – i to było to. To był definitywnie uspokajająco głęboki głos Harry'ego, troszczący się o Louisa. Harry powoli prześledził ręką uszkodzony bok Louisa, ostrożnie, jeśli kości byłyby złamane, potem przewrócił Louisa na plecy. – Och, mój Louis. Co oni ci zrobili?_

_Oczy Louisa otworzyły się szerzej ze łzami, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego, i zaczął płakać nawet bardziej. Ale teraz to był płacz z ulgi. - Jesteś_ _prawdziwy_ _. Dzięki Bogom, jesteś prawdziwy._

_Zaczął szlochać w pierś Harry'ego, podczas gdy Harry przyciągnął jego głowę bliżej. Oboje znów mogli w końcu odetchnąć. Ale Louis wyplątał na tak uszkodzonego. Jego twarz była zapadnięta, oczy ciemne i posiniaczone. Miał palmy krwi idące wzdłuż jego przodu, i mógł policzyć każde na jego boku. Nawet, kiedy płakał, było to szorstkim, chropowatym głosem, i Harry mógł dostrzec odciski palców w miejscu, gdzie był duszony._

_\- Mój słodki Louis – zagruchał Harry, jak ucałował jego czoło. - Maleńki, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, ale potrzebuję, abyś wpierw odpowiedział mi na kilka rzeczy._

_\- Okej, Harry, cokolwiek – szepnął Louis, zaciągając się oddechem._

_\- Kto ci to zrobił?_

_Oczy Louisa zerkały na otwarte drzwi. - Octavious, i-i ego strażnicy. O-oni przychodzili tutaj i bili m-mnie, dla zabawy._

_\- Obrzydliwe – wypluł Harry. - Coś jeszcze? Tylko cię bili? Czy też... ranili cię w inny sposób?_

_\- N-nie - wyszeptał Louis. Zacisnął oczy na wspomnienie. - Octavious porwał mnie tego poranka, kiedy próbowałem odejść. Wydał rozkazy, aby nikt mnie nie dotykał, i-i kiedy dotarliśmy tu, umieścił mnie w tej celi. Octavious przyszedł i-i próbował... próbował zmusić... Przepraszam – Louis zatrzymał się i ponownie wziął głęboki oddech. - A-ale potem powiedział, że czuł się zaszczycony, że zabierze moją czystość, a ja zaśmiałem się._ _Wyśmiałem_ _go! I powiedziałem mu, że ty już to zrobiłeś. W-wściekł się, powiedział, że nie chciał nikogo już używanego przez ciebie. W-więc dusił mnie i bił. Ale to wszystko, p-przysięgam!_

_\- Cii, cii Louis, jest okej - wyszeptał Harry, kołysząc ich ciała z boku na bok, aby uspokoić Louisa. - To nie ma znaczenia. Jestem tu teraz, i teraz wszystko jest okej. Dostanie to, na co zasłużył._

_\- Dziękuję, Harry – powiedział Louis, uprzejmie całując spód szczęki Harry'ego. - C-co chcesz mi powiedzieć?_

_\- Louis – szepnął Harry. Wpatrywał się smutno w pełne nadziei spojrzenie w krystalicznie niebieskich oczach Louisa. Jedna z jego rąk potarła w górę i w dół płaski brzuszek Louisa, przeciągając do uda, gdzie szmatka z togi Harry'ego wciąż pozostawała. Potwierdzenie, że brudne ręce Octaviousa zgwałciły Louisa, zniosły ostateczny ciężar z barków Harry'ego. - Mój piękny Louis. Bez względu na to, co ci zrobili, co mi powiedzieli, kocham cię, Kocham cię, czy Bogowie tego chcą, czy też nie._

Wyznanie, którego Louis obawiał się tak długo, że nigdy nie wyjdzie od Harry'ego, połamało go na najszczęśliwsze kawałeczki. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i przeniósł delikatnie rękę na jego policzek. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że usłyszę te słowa.

Harry zaśmiał się, bez tchu, i pocałował szybko Louisa w usta. - Nigdy w całym moim życiu nie miałem kogoś, komu mógłbym to powiedzieć. To było przeznaczone dla ciebie, Louis. A twoje dla mnie, zarówno. Co jest, dlatego, że kiedy zabiorę cię do domu, nie będziesz już dłużej moim niewolnikiem. Jesteś moją miłością, moim małżonkiem.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Louis z zamkniętymi oczami. - Jestem tak zmęczony. Nie byłem w stanie prawidłowo spać przez miesiące.

\- Cii, za niedługo będziesz mógł spać, _Venus Filium_. Wpierw Octavious musi za to zapłacić, potem możesz spać bezpiecznie w moich ramionach – rzekł Harry. Ostrożnie podniósł Louisa i wyprowadził go z celi, gdzie Leigh i Agron czekali. Agron sapnął na widok Louisa, tak połamanego i brudnego od ostatniego razu, kiedy go widział. - Jak myślisz, Liam i reszta ludzi robią to?

\- Hę? - Agron zawahał się odwrócić wzrok od Louisa. - Och, Liam jest bardzo inteligentny, bardzo silny, ale być może teraz powinniśmy dołączyć do niego.

\- Oczywiście, Leigh? - Harry skinął głową na korytarz, a ona jeszcze raz poprowadziła ich na bitwę. Ale Harry trzymał Louisa blisko, jak szli, nie pozwoli mu szybko iść samemu. Agron upewnił się, że poruszał się przed Leighą dla zabezpieczenia i poszli w stronę walki.

Wydawało się, że zwycięstwo jest jak dotąd po stronie ludzi Harry'ego. Jak zbliżali się, żołnierze Kapui zatrzymali zbirów Octaviousa, lub zabili ich prostymi ciosami. Wrodzy mężczyźni wpatrywali się z przerażeniem, jak Harry mijał ich z Louisem w ramionach z morderczym błyskiem w oczach. Większość po upuszczała miecze w kapitulacji, poddając się żołnierzom Harry'ego, ponieważ wiedzieli, iż teraz nie mają szans. Powinni wiedzieć, że plan zawiedzie, zanim został nawet wykonany, ale teraz Harry pragnął ich krwi. Nie będzie litości.

Im dłużej walczyli i przechodzili przejściami, tym więcej rozlewu krwi widzieli. Jednak żaden z pojedynczych ludzi Harry'ego nawet nie miał urazu. Jedynie jeden więcej zakręt w prawo i byli tam, Liam i Octavious, walcząc pośród okręgu z poległych ludzi. Liam trzymał się nieco z tyłu, chciał, aby to Harry miał ostateczne zwycięstwo nad tym mężczyzną.

Harry oczyścił gardło. - No, no, no, Octavious, ty zdradziecka świnio, jestem zdumiony, że jeszcze się nie poddałeś.

\- Ty! - Octavious odepchnął zdekoncentrowanego Liama na bok i rzucił się na Harry'ego, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, kto był w jego ramionach. - Ha! Wydaje mi się, że odnalazłeś mój mały skarb.

Harry zacisnął wargi z obrzydzeniem – _Twój skarb_? Na Bogów, jesteś najgorszym rodzajem człowieka. Louis był mój, nawet wtedy, gdy go ukradłeś.

\- To, co zostało z niego – wymamrotał Octavious z niecnym uśmieszkiem. Za nim, Liam podbiegł, by ponownie go uderzyć, ale Harry potrząsnął głową, aby go zatrzymać. Octavious zaczął się śmiać, tak irytująco jak jego żona, z nich. - Co? Nie chcesz swojej suczki, aby dokończyła robotę?

Liam splunął na jego kark. - Legatus byłby tutaj pierwszy, gdyby nie musiał ratować życia Louisa. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że miałeś tyle dodatkowego czasu życia.

\- Z przyjemnością przywitam śmierć! - krzyknął Octavious. - Ale najpierw będę walczył, chcieliśmy tego przez tyle lat!

\- Liam, proszę – nie biorąc nawet kolejnej chwili do namysłu, Harry był gotowy do walki z Octaviousem. Marzył o tym momencie tak długo. Harry delikatnie oddał Louisa Liamowi, następnie wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Z ostatnim ucałowaniem czoła Louisa i trącenia jego noska swoim, Harry spojrzał na Octaviousa. - Czekałem na to.

\- Tak jak ja. - Octavious okręcił mieczem w ręce, następnie przykucnął nieznacznie w pozycji gotowości.

Harry naśladował go, unosząc ostrze obok policzka i blokując szczękę. To był teraz martwy punkt. Oboje czekali na drugiego, aby wykonał pierwszy ruch. Octavious zrobił krok w tył, prowokując, aby Harry poruszył się z nim. Nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego Harry podążał za ruchami Octaviousa oczami.

Potem pomysł w padł do głowy Harry'ego, aby pozwolić tej rzeczy się dziać. To była strategia, którą on i Liam użyli raz w bitwie dawno temu, zanim któryś z nich awansował rangą. Mając nadzieję, że Liam pamięta ich sygnał na to. Upewniając się, że utrzymywał Octaviousa w polu widzenia, Harry uniósł brew na Liama i mlasnął językiem. Liamowi zajęło to chwilę, ale załapał, i wkrótce kopnął hełm Harry'ego ponad ramieniem Octaviousa.

Starszy żołnierz sapnął i schylił się, a Harry skorzystał z okazji, aby natrzeć na niego. Octavious załapał w porę i zablokował pierwsze uderzenie Harry'ego, ale wciąż zatoczył się nieco do tyłu.

\- Używanie innego człowieka i rozpraszanie uwagi? Dziecinna zagrywka. - Octavious splunął, jak zamachnął się na Harry'ego, niewiele chybiając.

\- Mądrzy liderzy wiedzą, kiedy użyć swoich sprzymierzeńców – powiedział Harry, podskakując i rzucił się na niego. - Być może, jeśli ty miałbyś kogoś, wiedziałbyś to.

Octavious warknął, jak słał cios za ciosem na Harry'ego, jedynie stykając ze sobą ich miecze za każdym razem. To była prawie wyrównana walka, Octavious miał dziesięć lat więcej doświadczenia niż Harry, ale Harry był młodszy i szybszy. Walczyli na odległość ramienia przez kilka minut, dopóki Harry nie zakręcił się i uciął ramie Octaviousa, krew sączyła się. Mężczyzna zawył i chwycił ranę, a Harry szybko zablokował przy ścianie barkiem. Octavious upadł na ziemię w porę, aby uniknąć miecza Harry'ego w swojej głowie.

\- Poddaj się! - krzyknął Harry, kopiąc go w żebra.

Octavious przetoczył się i pociął kostkę Harry'ego na niedogodność. Harry syknął i skoczył na niego, dając Octaviousowi czas na wstanie. Nigdy!

Z osłabionym walczącym ramieniem, Octavious był nawet bardziej powolny i Harry wykorzystał to na swoją korzyść. Był w stanie wybić miecz mężczyzny z jego ręki kopniakiem, i ciąć przez jego brzuch w płytkim cięciu. Cięcie wciąć było wystarczające, aby obezwładnić Octaviousa, i zapłakał z bólu, jak klęczał na ziemi. Harry splunął i podrzucił miecz, używając rękojeści, aby zadać cios Octaviousowi w szczękę. Następnie Harry upuścił miecz i chwycił Octaviousa za szyję, bijąc go ciągle, aż pogubił zęby i krew wylewała mu się z ust.

Nikt nie śmiał zatrzymać Harry'ego, który ostatecznie zakończył torturowania na własna rękę. Popchnął słabego Octaviousa, więc był zwrócony twarzą do Liama i Louisa, który zemdlał kilka minut temu. - Spójrz na niego! Spójrz na chłopca, którego krew jest wymieszana z potężną Boginią Piękności. Zobacz, co mu zrobiłeś! To jest twoja kara od Wenus i Marsa. Spodziewaj się tego samego rodzaju życzliwości w życiu pozagrobowym.

Oczy Octaviousa były wypełnione łzami frustracji. Wypluł krew na stopy Liama i zaczął śmiać się maniakalnie. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? Wyślesz mnie, aby umarł w Ludusie Z Gladiatorami?

\- Nie. – Harry nadepnął na plecy Octaviousa. - Senat i Sąd Najwyższy Rzymu uczynili mnie twoim sędzią i ławą przysięgłych. Za zbrodnie przeciw Cesarstwu Rzymskiemu i jej wojsku, jak również przeciw członkom zarządu Legatusów i Braci, twoi ludzie będą skazani na niewolnicze życie w Ludusie. Mogą umrzeć na arenie. Jednakże ty _i twoja żona_ jesteście skazani na publiczną egzekucję. Która zostanie przeprowadzona dziś wieczorem przed twoją cenną Wenecją.

Agron i inni żołnierze przybiegli i związali krzyczącego Octaviousa, jak również kneblując go, więc był cicho. Wynieśli go z powrotem na korytarz, reszta żołnierzy wiwatowała, jak mijali ich. Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i szepnął pocieszające słówko do Leighi, która szlochała z radości. Potem podszedł do Liama i potarł dłonią czoło Louisa.

\- Zemdlał, gdy walczyłeś. Myślę, że po prostu zasnął – powiedział Liam.

\- Zasługuje na to – powiedział Harry, patrząc czule na Louisa i tak cholernie odczuwając ulgę. - Dobrze dziś walczyłeś, i w trakcie całej wojny. Ludzie słuchają cię tak bardzo jak słuchają mnie.

\- Dziękuje, Bracie, ale nie zgodzę się – powiedział Liam wstydliwie. - Poszliby za tobą na śmierć.

Harry stłumił śmiech. - Być może pewnego dnia będziesz miał żołnierzy, którzy zrobią to samo.

Harry wyczyścił miecz i zwrócił go do pochwy, następnie jeszcze raz biorąc Louisa na ręce. Podążył za Liamem i Leighą, jak wychodzili z przejść, aby ostatecznie zakończyć interesy z Octaviousem.

→

Egzekucja miała miejsce w centrum miasta, przed wszystkimi obywatelami weneckimi. Ani jeden z nich nie wyglądał na zbyt zasmuconego. W zasadzie, większość z nich wiwatowała i prosiła, aby przyspieszyć.

Barca i Oenomaus przyprowadzili Lukrecje i Octaviousa i popchnęli ich na kolana, następnie czekając na Harry'ego, aby wygłosić przemówienie.

Zaczął monolog ku przestrodze każdemu, kto stał przy ich boku lub popełnili te same przestępstwa. Tłum wiwatował za każdym razem, gdy obrażał zdrajców i mówił o chlubie Imperium. Kobiety były pełne respektu i rzucały mu kwiaty, kiedy wspomniał o Louisie, który oglądał to wygodnie w miękkim fotelu obok Liama. Podziwiał sposób, w jaki Harry mógł schwytać tłum obcych po prostu swoim hipnotyzującym głosem i słowami. Po tak wielu miesiącach bycia przetrzymywanym, Louis czuł się tak wdzięczny za ponowną obecność Harry'ego.

\- Zanim w końcu wyzwolimy ten świat od tych szumowin. Mam jeszcze jedno ogłoszenie – powiedział Harry, kończąc przemówienie. - Wenecja kiedyś była szlachetnym miastem, prowadzonym przez szlachetnych ludzi. Rzym chciałby niebawem przywrócić tę reputację. I stanie się tak poprzez mianowanie nowego Gubernatora tego miasta. Mój przyjaciel i sojusznik, i świeżo awansowany Legatus, Liam.

Tłum wiwatował, gdy bardzo zszokowany Liam stanął przed nimi, machając do swoich nowych obywateli. Harry uśmiechnął się dumnie i pokazał Liamowi, aby dołączył do niego. Liam podszedł i potrząsnął ręką Harry'ego w geście wdzięczności. - Nie pomyślałeś, aby wpierw mnie ostrzec? - szepnął.

Harry zaśmiał się i objął go. - I przegapić ten wyraz twojej twarzy? Jakbyś w ogólie mnie nie znał. - Wyszli z uścisku i Harry trzymał rękę na plecach Liama, ponownie zwracając się do miasta. - Dołączy do mnie w mojej willi na małą chwilę, więc będę mógł pokazać mu liny, a wy wszyscy będziecie pod opieką mojego zaufanego przyjaciela. Teraz, sądzę, że odwlekaliśmy tę egzekucję wystarczająco długo! Barca, Oenomaus, na mój rozkaz.

Bębny zaczęły grzmieć wokół nich, wystarczająco głośno i nisko, aby wstrząsnąć ziemią, a żołnierze unieśli topory. Ledwo, co się stało, zanim tłum zaczął wiwatować. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, na to, jak nie mógł patrzeć na Octaviousa nawet teraz i uniósł dłoń. Inny rytm, a potem natychmiastowy dźwięk metalu o skórę i kości.

Głowy Octaviousa i Lukrecji potoczyły się i było po wszystkim. W końcu było po wszystkim.

  
  


  
  


 

 


	14. 13. Naprawianie Więzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Wprawdzie ten rozdział miał się pojawić w ten weekend, ale że w tym tygodniu rozdział się nie pojawi wstawiam z opóźnieniem

****Podróż do domu w Kapui nie szła wystarczająco szybko dla żadnego z nich. Harry i Louis po prostu chcieli móc zrelaksować się i dojść do siebie po całej tej męce. Liam wciąż huczał o dwóch awansach. Nie mógł doczekać się aż powie Niallowi dokąd wyjeżdżają i jak ich status już został ulepszony. Nie mógł także doczekać się aż naprawi Wenecję i uczyni z niego okazałe miasto, jakim kiedyś było.

Kiedy kompania w końcu dotarli do domu, nie było żadnych uroczystości tak jak po wojnie. Ludzie byli szczęśliwi, oczywiście, ale wiedzieli, że kolejna parada nie byłaby właściwa. W willi, Zayn, Perrie i Niall jeszcze raz czekali na przyjaciół wracających do domu. Tym razem jednak, rodzina Louisa również tam była.

Sapnął, kiedy zobaczył ich, to był pierwszy dźwięk, jaki wydał przez całą podróż. Louis był cichy i niepewny całą drogę, nie pozwalając nikomu się zbliżyć, czasami nawet Harry nie mógł go dotknąć. Każdej nocy Harry trzymał Louisa w swoich ramionach, podczas gdy młodszy rzucał się i wiercił, płacząc, ponieważ nie mógł spać. Za każdym razem, gdy Louis zamykał oczy widział Octaviousa i jego zbir bił go i wyzywał od najgorszych. Harry najlepiej jak potrafił pocieszał go, ale nic się nie polepszało. Mina Louisa poprawiła się widząc swoją rodzinę, była najszczęśliwsza, jaką Harry widział od uratowania go.

Jego matka płakała, trzymając ręce bliźniaczek, Marcus wspierał się o kuli, podczas gdy Fizz podtrzymywała jego drugi bok, a Lottie stała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry pomógł Louisowi wstać ze swojego miejsca w rydwanie i wszedł z nim po schodach. Louis trzymał mocno rękę Harry'ego, kiedy szli, opierając się tylko nieznacznie dla wsparcia. Tak szybko jak był wystarczająco blisko, bliźniaczki wypuściły rękę matki i pobiegły do niego.

Złapał je w ramiona, zaciągając się ich zapachem i płacząc. Płakał ze szczęścia, że znów mógł je trzymać. Chociaż one nie płakały, zbyt młode, aby tak naprawdę zrozumieć, co się stało. Po prostu wiedziały, że Louis był skrzywdzony i były takie szczęśliwe widząc go.

\- Tęskniłem za wami, najdroższe, tak bardzo – powiedział Louis bez tchu. Trzymał je chwilę dłużej i ucałował ich główki, zanim z powrotem wstał i podbiegł do matki. - Każdego z was! Tęskniłem za wami wszystkimi.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że z tobą w porządku, Lou – wszeptała Johannah. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który podniósł bliźniaczki i trzymał jedną w jednej ręce, a drugą w drugiej. - Dziękuję, Harry, dziękuję za odzyskanie go

\- Nie dziękuj mi, nie zrobiłem nic dla niego – powiedział Harry.

\- Harry? - piszczy Daisy. - Kochasz mojego brata? Mama mówi, że go kochasz.

Harry zaśmiał się i ucałował jej policzek. - Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pomyślałbym, że to możliwe.

\- _Och_ – bliźniaczki zachichotały jednocześnie.

\- Och proszę – jęknęła Lottie. - Jeśli kochałbyś go, nie dopuściłbyś, aby coś takiego się stało!

Jej rodzina sapnęła i zaczęła przepraszać, ale Louis powstrzymał ich. - Lottie, proszę przestań mówić to wszystko przeciw Harry'emu! Popatrz na wszystko, co zrobił dla ciebie, dla tej rodziny, dla mnie. _Ja_ wymknąłem się, kiedy nie powinienem a on zrobił najlepsze, co mógł.

\- Obojętnie! - krzyknęła Lottie. Zaczęła z powrotem schodzić po schodach do ich domu, ale Harry wkroczył przed nią.

\- Lottie, rozumiem – powiedział łagodnie. - Wiem, że rzeczy nie zawsze są łatwe ze względu na mnie, ale kocham Louisa. Zaczynam kochać całą twoją rodzinę, nawet ciebie. Ten miniony rok zmienił mnie bardzo, jako osobę. Daj mi szansę.

Lottie odwróciła się i spojrzała na Louisa, na swoją rodzinę i każdego innego, nagle czując się winna. Skinęła na Harry'ego, a potem wzięła od niego bliźniaczki. - P-przepraszam – szepnęła. - Chodźcie, dziewczynki, m-musimy wrócić do domu.

Harry złapał ją łagodnie za kark i obrócił jej głowę, aby ucałować jej czoło. - Zaopiekuję się każdym z was.

Wyszarpnęła się, jak zabrała bardzo zdezorientowane bliźniaczki. Marcus ponownie przeprosił Harry'ego, tak jak Louis wypuścił swoją matkę z objęć. - Jesteśmy zawsze wdzięczni za wszystko, co zrobiłeś, Gubernatorze. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Tak jak ty, sir – odpowiedział Harry. Czekał na Louisa witającego się ze swoją ostatnią siostrą, potem jeszcze raz wziął jego rękę. - M-myślę, że teraz jest tak dobry czas jak żaden, aby powiedzieć ci... Ja um, cóż, Louis jest znów wolny. Nie jest już dłużej niewolnikiem w moim domu.

Cała rodzina wiwatowała i ponownie podziękowała Harry'emu. Johannah nawet dała mu buziaka, co sprawiło, że Louis zachichotał. - To jest wspaniała wiadomość! Och Louis, musisz być taki szczęśliwy!

\- J-jestem, matko, ale nie idę do domu, mam nadzieję, że wiesz – rzekł Louis, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie zraniona tą nowiną.

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie idziesz! - zaśmiała się. - Nie moglibyśmy zabrać cię od Harry'ego.

Powiedzieli sobie ostatnie dowidzenia i Harry obiecał, że będą odwiedzali ich częściej niż wcześniej. Marcus znowu mu podziękował, a Louis jedynie zapłakał trochę, jak oglądał ich odchodzących. To nie było dokładnie zjednoczenie, jakie miał na myśli, ale było dobre na teraz. Gdy odeszli, Perrie praktycznie rzuciła się na niego.

\- Och Mały Niedźwiadku! Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniliśmy! - powiedziała, jak owijała swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi.

Zamknął oczy i oddał uścisk. - Przepraszam. Powinienem powiedzieć ci, że odchodzę.

Zayn podszedł i położył miękką dłoń na mokrym policzku Louisa. - Ważne jest to, że teraz jesteś bezpieczny. Pragnę, abyś zaufał nam, byśmy nie mówili komukolwiek.

\- U-ufam, ufam wam. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem – zaskomlał Louis, pochylając się do dotyku Zayna. Odsunął się od Perrie i potarł ręką jej brzuch. - Ale spójrz na siebie! Żałuję, że nie było mnie tutaj, aby oglądać jak rośniesz.

\- Ciągle jest parę miesięcy, Lou – powiedziała. - Wiem, że będziesz tutaj dla mnie przez resztę drogi.

\- Powinienem również przeprosić – odezwał się Harry za nimi. - Jesteście dwójką moich najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół i... byłem zbyt surowy. Louis jest w domu i jest bezpieczny. Bardzo przepraszam za to, jak się zachowałem.

-To wszystko jest już za nami, naprawdę – powiedział Zayn. Potrząsając ręką Harry'ego. - Pezza, powinniśmy teraz wycofać się do domu. Jestem pewny, że Louis czuje się przytłoczony, a ty potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała Perrie. Dała Louisowi buziaka i Harry'emu również, potem wzięła Zayna pod rękę. Louis oglądał ich odchodzących, tak jak robił to ze swoją rodziną, dopóki Harry nie był na stopniu przed nim.

Nawet na niższym poziomie Harry wciąż był trochę wyższy niż Louis, więc pochylił się tylko troszeczkę, aby go pocałować. W końcu Niall był ostatnim mówiącym coś do Louisa. Prawdopodobnie płakał najmocniej i to sprawiło, że Louis robi to samo. Tak jak inni Niall przepraszał, ale Louis trzymał go tylko trochę dłużej.

\- Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Ni – szepnął Louis, jak puścili się. - Po prostu chcę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. - Niall otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. - Wiele ciekawych rzeczy się wydarzyło.

\- Nie masz pojęcia. - Harry uśmiechnął się cwanie, dzieląc spojrzenia z Liamem. - Louis? Chodźmy do środka. Każę Jade wypełnić wannę. Zajmę się dzisiaj tobą.

→

Liam szedł ręka w rękę z Niallem do swoich normalnie gościnnych kwater. Nie mógł doczekać się aż powie swojemu kochankowi wszystkie dobre wiadomości, ale chciał zrobić to prywatnie. Niall był głównie zdezorientowany, Liam zazwyczaj nigdy nie trzymał przed nim nic w tajemnicy i poprzez skupienie na jego twarzy, Niall wiedział, że coś się dzieje.

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju, Liam zamknął drzwi i pociągnął Nialla za talię na łóżko. Jedynie moment minął jak Niall usiadł na kolanach Liama, zanim był całowany. Ogromne ręce chwyciły ciasno biodra Nialla i Liam położył się, więc Niall musiał podpierać się rękami. Nie przerwali pocałunku, dopóki Niall nie mógł oddychać.

\- Okej, co się dzieje? Zachowujesz się... dziwnie – powiedział Niall podejrzliwie.

Liam pieścił delikatnie dłonią policzek Nialla z jasnym uśmiechem. - Mam kilka niesamowitych wiadomości, Ni. Nasze życia tak bardzo się zmienią.

Niall stoczył się z Liama i dostosowali się, aby ich twarze był naprzeciw siebie. - Co się dzieje?

\- Harry... _Bogowie_ , Niall, nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć! - Liam westchnął szczęśliwie, zbierając myśli. - Okej, kiedy byliśmy w Wenecji, [miasto] zostało pozostawione w okropnych warunkach, robota Octaviousa, ale z właściwym Gubernatorem to mogłoby być naprawione. I wydaje się, że tym Gubernatorem będę... _ja_.

Niall zamrugał kilka razy z niedowierzaniem. - J-jesteś nowym Gubernatorem Wenecji?

\- Tak!

\- O moi- Li, to niewiarygodne! - Zawołał Niall. Chwycił Liama za szyję do kolejnego pocałunku. - Więc, przeprowadzamy się do Wenecji?

\- Tak, nie jestem pewny, kiedy, ale ty i ja będziemy żyć w Wenecji daleko stąd – rzekł Liam. - I jest tego więcej. Harry i rada pomyśleli, że dzielnie walczyłem w czasie wojny i dano mi awans. Teraz jestem Legatusem, będę mieć własną armię do prowadzenia.

\- Och Liam, to cudownie, cudowne wiadomości! - powiedział Niall. - Wszystko to po prostu stało się tak szybko! Cz-czuję się, jakbym śnił.

\- Wiem, jak się czujesz – powiedział Liam, przewracając się na plecy i wpatrując w sufit. - Będziemy mieli dobre życie, Ni. Zamierzam pomóc tak wielu ludziom z tobą przy moim boku. A teraz ty jesteś wolny, aby robić cokolwiek zechcesz.

Niall wypuścił zadowolone westchnięcie i przerzucił nogę nad pasem Liama, głowę opierając o jego pierś. - Myślałem o tym dużo właściwie, co chcę robić. I myślę, że chciałbym grać muzykę. Wystarczy nauczyć się jakiegoś instrumentu, mogę to zrobić.

\- Brzmi fantastycznie, Ni, nasz dom będzie wypełniony twoją muzyką – powiedział Liam szczęśliwie, dając włosom Nialla małego buziaka.

Jedna z dłoni zakradła się pod tunikę Liama i zaczęła pocierać skórę na jego klatce piersiowej. - Więc nasza nowa willa... jest bardzo duża?

\- O Boże – Liam stłumił śmiech. - Tak, jest raczej duża. Nie tak duża jak ta tutaj, ale możemy zawsze ją poszerzyć, jeśli poprosimy.

\- A niewolnicy? Są tam jacyś pozostawieni? - zapytał Niall.

\- Kilku, większość domowych niewolników nienawidziło swoich gospodarzy, więc będziemy mieć ich. Szef domu, Leigh, pomogła nam odzyskać Louisa – rzekł Liam.

\- Będziemy traktować ich raczej dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, Ni, znasz mnie – powiedział Liam. - Wiesz, że będę miły dla nich.

→

Woda była ciepła i działała uspokajająco na zniszczoną skórę Louisa, jak Harry obniżył go w kamiennej wannie. Był teraz prawie tak blady jak marmur wokół niego, minęło tak długo, odkąd widział słońce. Harry usiadł przy ścianie wanny za nim, przyciągając plecy Louisa do swojej piersi i rozpoczął moczenie go wodą.

Brud i nieczystości z minionych kilku miesięcy był zmyte ze skóry Louisa i spływały do mydlanej wody. Louis westchnął, odpoczywając i relaksując się na Harrym. Czuł się całkowicie bez kości, całkowicie beztroskim. Było miło.

Harry chwycił gąbkę i zaczął czyścić całe ciało Louisa, delikatnie całując jego szyję, jak to robił. Można policzyć żebra Louisa i to przerażało Harry'ego tak bardzo, zwłaszcza, gdy Louis wypuścił głęboki oddech i odcinki jego kręgosłupa uderzyły w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Jakby połowa niego po prostu całkowicie odeszła. Potem Louis syknął z bólu, kiedy Harry potarł za mocno siniaka na jego boku.

\- Tak mi przykro, moja miłości – wyszeptał Harry, kojąc to miejsce palcami.

\- Jest w p-porządku – powiedział Louis. - Bardzo się cieszę, że to koniec. Cieszę się, że będę tutaj znów z tobą. Wszelki pozostały ból jest niczym.

\- Takie silne, takie odważne Maleństwo – powiedział Harry, głównie do siebie.

Louis położył swoją małą dłoń na dużej Harry'ego i splótł ich palce. - Jestem głodny, zjemy wkrótce?

\- Tak, _Venus Filium_ – powiedział z chichotem. - Każę Jade przysłać jakieś owoce na teraz, jeśli chcesz.

\- Tak, pragnąłbym – powiedział Louis. Wpatrywał się w falującą wodę i swoje ciało między nogami Harry'ego. Pasują do siebie tak dobrze. - Przegapiłem twoje imieniny, no nie? Masz teraz trzydzieści lat, a ja to przegapiłem.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, tuż przy ciepłej szyi Louisa. - Ta wojna sprawiła, że również zapomniałem o twoich. Dwadzieścia. Teraz taki mężczyzna.

\- Jestem _stary_ – jęknął Louis, odchylając głowę, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Ty także jesteś stary. Jesteśmy parą starych mężczyzn.

\- Ha, Louis, nie jesteś stary – powiedział Harry. - Jeśli jesteś stary, zatem ja jestem starożytny.

\- Okej, okej! Nie jesteśmy starzy! - wymamrotał Louis, przenosząc jedną z rąk Harry'ego do ust, aby ją ucałować. - Nie chcę ich przegapić nigdy więcej.

\- Żaden z nas nie chce, Maleńki – westchnął Harry, potem wypuścił dłoń Louisa, aby dokończyć mycie go. - Rzeczy będą takie inne od teraz. - Legatus podniósł miednicę wody i wylał ją na głowę Louisa. Namydlił włosy Louisa i masował jego skalp, czyniąc go mruczącym.

Jade weszła chwilę później, aby ponownie podgrzać wodę i Harry odesłał ją po tacę owoców. Louis podziękował obojgu, dryfując między jawą a snem. Harry opłukał go i odwrócił go na swoich kolanach, więc byli twarzą w twarz. Pozostawiał pocałunki na twarzy i szyi Louisa, jak również mył go, przez cały czas szepcząc jak bardzo go kochał.

Kiedy mieli owoce, Harry zaczął karmić Louisa, pozwalając mu skubać truskawki i kawałki jabłka ze swoich palców. Gdy Louis uśmiechnął się, to było jakby słońce w końcu było wciągnięte przez Apolla.

\- Kocham to – powiedział Harry z jego palcem wskazującym pod podbródkiem Louisa a kciuk pocierający jego wargi.

\- Kocham cię – odpowiedział Louis, teraz z większą pewnością siebie. Pełznął ręką po szyi Harry'ego i osiedlił ją w jego lokach, zakręcając je na palcach. Druga ręka Louisa przebiegła wokół lewego mięśnia piersiowego, przyciskając tylko lekko na sercu. Zetknął ich czoła razem z przyśpieszonym biciem serca i dał Harry'emu małego buziaka.

To było słodkie, takie miękkie, dokładnie tego oboje potrzebowali. Po prostu potrzebowali poczuć znów swoją miłość. Harry był bardzo świadomy swoich rąk z każdą sekundą, będąc ostrożnym, by nie dotknąć tam, gdzie Louis ma siniaki. To nie pozostawiało wiele przestrzeni na jego błądzące dłonie, więc umiejscowił je na udach Louisa. Harry zatracił się nieco w pocałunku, poruszając wargami z celem i wślizgnął swój język w usta Louisa, nawet, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna spiął się. Louis smakował tak _dobrze_.

Ale potem Harry rozpoczął poruszanie rękoma w górę boków Louisa, przyciągając go trochę za bardzo. Louis czuł, jak twardy był Harry, i pisnął, kiedy jego wielki penis trącił jego brzuch. Za dużo za szybko, ale Harry tego nie zauważył. Louis nie był nawet w połowie twardy i Harry tego nie zauważył. Przeniósł się na szyję Louisa, skubiąc kawałeczek tylko wargami, ostrożny ze swoimi ostrymi zębami.

Harry nie czuł Louisa odpychającego go za pierś, ani próbującego odciągnąć jego głowę za włosy. Właściwie, Harry jęknął, kiedy Louis za nie pociągnął. Nie słyszał Louisa cicho proszącego _przestań, przestań, proszę przestań_.

Louis nie czuł tego przerażenia wobec Harry'ego od bardzo dawna. Miał retrospekcję swojej pierwszej nocy w willi, kiedy Harry powstrzymał się od zranienia Louisa. Jedynie jego przerażenie i udręczony umysł pokazały Harry'emu, aby nie przestawać. Louis wyobraził sobie Harry'ego popychającego go na łóżko i obchodzącego się z nim w bolesny sposób. To było okropne. Zaczął płakać, głośno i mokro, wykręcając się z silnego uścisku Harry'ego.

W końcu Harry zauważył, co zrobił. Widział, jak spłoszony był Louis i puścił go natychmiast, sapiąc na siebie. Jak mógł to zrobić?

\- Louis, och, Louis – zaskomlał Harry, przykładając dłoń do swoich ust. - Mój Louis, n-nie zamierzałem tego!

Louis wytarł łzy, wstając z kolan Harry'ego, podczas gdy ramiona wciąż mu się trzęsły. - W-wiem, wiem. Wybaczam ci, ale n-nie możemy, jeszcze nie.

\- Wiem, Bogowie, _powinienem_ był wiedzieć – jęknął Harry, gdy oparł łokcie o kolana. Ostrożnie chwycił dłoń Louisa, unosząc dłoń do ust, aby ją ucałować. - To się ponownie nie zdarzy, nie dopóki nie będziesz gotowy, _Venus Filium_.

\- Wiem – szepnął Louis. - Wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie zranił, to po prostu za dużo w tej chwili.

\- Wciąż mogę cię całować, prawda? Powoli? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając na Louisa z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem.

Louis zachichotał, poklepując głowę Harry'ego. - Tak, małe pocałunki wciąż są w porządku.

\- Dobrze, umarłbym, jeśli nie mógłbym cię pocałować – powiedział Harry. Również wstał, chlapiąc wodą wokół nich. - Wyobrażam sobie, że twoja uroczystość jest prawie ukończona, powinniśmy się przygotować.

\- To brzmi świetnie – zaćwierkał Louis i pozwolił się podnieść i zanieść do ich sypialni.

→

Jak dni i tygodnie mijają, Harry naprawdę zaczął dostrzegać skutki tortur Louisa. Jest cichszy, wolniejszy, mniej pyskaty niż kiedyś. Wzdrygał się na każdy rodzaj szybkiego ruchu, możecie wyobrazić sobie, jak zły był w pobliżu Nialla. Czasami Harry dotykał go, jego boki lub żebra albo dół pleców, a Louis uderzał jego ręce.

Jest lepszy w pobliżu Perrie, bardziej towarzyski i szczęśliwy. Louis miał obsesję na punkcie jej ciąży, zauważył Harry. Zawsze wydawał się rozjaśniać, kiedy była w pobliżu, zawsze pytał, co robiła lub czy coś potrzebowała. Początkowo Harry myślał, że to, dlatego, żeby Louis zapomniał, że nie jest już dłużej niewolnikiem, ale szybko zorientował się, że naturalny instynkt ojcowski Louisa wychodził na wierzch. Ale posiadanie własnych dzieci przerażało Harry'ego. Chciał tego z Louisem, ale byłoby to zbyt szybko po wojnie.

Rzeczy zrobiły się szczególnie rozhisteryzowane dla Harry'ego, kiedy miał Zayna i Perrie na obiedzie. Louis miał szczególnie dobrego ducha przez cały dzień, przechadzając się z Harrym, podczas gdy szkolił Liama do pracy Gubernatora. Kiedy byli na obiedzie, Zayn miał rękę na brzuchu Perrie i Louis był zahipnotyzowany kółkami wytyczonymi przez Zayna.

Kiedy wzięli się za spanie tej nocy, Harry był zszokowany widząc Louisa robiącego to samo na swoim własnym płaskim brzuszku. Ale wiedział, że to nie było możliwe. Oboje wiedzieli, że Louis nie mógł mieć dziecka.

Może to była część powodu, czemu nie dochodził do siebie bardzo szybko. Tak czy siak, Harry wiedział, że musiał rozproszyć Louisa.

Więc Harry częściej zabierał Louisa, aby zobaczył swoją rodzinę, nawet pozwalał dziewczynkom zostać w willi na parę nocy. Pewnego dnia Harry wziął Louisa i jego siostry na rynek po ubrania. Nowe i drogie ciuchy oraz biżuteria. Stosunki Lottie do niego w końcu się ociepliły, kiedy zaskoczył ją z olśniewającym naszyjnikiem z pereł.

Wyszli z dwoma sukienkami dla każdej z sióstr i paroma togami i tunikami dla Louisa. Jego ulubiona była biała ze złotym haftem. Bliźniaczki powiedziały, że wygląda w tym jak Wenus, z powodu tego, jak piękny był. Dla Harry'ego wyglądało to jak ten Louis w jego śnie w czasie bitwy.

Minęły prawie trzy miesiące dla Louisa, aby głównie wrócić do normalności. Przyjął rolę bycia małżonkiem Harry'ego i brał udział w uroczystościach rzymskich jako tako. Pomogło to, że Niall również zawsze tam był. Niektórzy z bardziej tradycjonalnych członków marszczyło brwi na ich dwójkę, ale żaden nie odważyłby się wyjść publicznie przeciwko bohaterom rzymskim, Harry'emu i Liamowi.

Louis nawet zaczął otwierać się bardziej w łóżku. Po bardzo dobrym dniu odpoczywania w ogrodzie, zrobił Harry'emu loda, ale wciąż wzbraniał się, kiedy chciał oddać przysługę. Harry miał zezwolenie na dotykanie Louisa gdziekolwiek chciał, siniaki wyblakły, a Louis jadał tak dużo, że jego tłuszczyk powracał, ale Louis nie pozwalał Harry'emu znowu być wewnątrz siebie.

Nie to, że Harry potrzebował tego. Był po prostu taki szczęśliwy będąc w ogóle intymnie z Louisem. Zwłaszcza, gdy brali razem kąpiel. Louis pytał o to, brali je razem częściej od ich pierwszego razu. Lubił kiedy Harry mył go, lubił sposób, w jaki zrogowaciałe od wojny palce Harry'ego czuł na swojej miękkiej skórze. Nabył także nawyku czyszczenia Harry'ego. Jego ulubioną częścią było mycie włosów Harry'ego, ponieważ były takie długie, kiedy były mokre.

Teraz siedzieli po przeciwnych bokach wanny, para latała dookoła. Louis miał swoje stopy podparte na nogach Harry'ego i tworzył rękami małe fale w wodzie.

\- _Venus Filium_?

\- Hmm?

\- Chodź do mnie. – Harry kusił Louisa miękkim uśmiechem i skinięciem palcem.

Louis uśmiechnął się i podpełznął do Harry'ego, siadając okrakiem na jego kolach z rękami na piersi starszego mężczyzny. - Tak?

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Harry, osuwając mokrą grzywkę z oczu Louisa.

\- O wiele lepiej – westchnął Louis. - Bardzo, _bardzo_ szczęśliwy.

\- Cieszę się – odpowiedział Harry. Poruszył ręką wzdłuż nagiego torsu Louisa, ściskając i szczypiąc na nowo zaokrąglone i dokarmione miejsce. - Znów stajesz się duży, wszystkie twoje zakrzywienia wracają.

\- Wiem – zachichotał Louis. - Tu cudowne. Karmisz mnie tak dużo.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, abyś znowu zamienił się w samą skórę i kości – wymamrotał Harry, ręce zatrzymując na pełnych boczkach.

\- Wiem, wiem, ale to skończone. Po prostu przejdźmy obok tego, tak? - nalegał Louis. Zagryzł swoją dolną wargę i poklepał obojczyki Harry'ego. - Za- um, zastanawiałem się, wiesz, nigdy nie opowiadałeś mi o _swojej_ rodzinie. Co lubią? Co się z nimi stało?

Harry westchnął. Nie myślał o swojej rodzinie tak długo. - Och, Louis, o-oni byli wspaniali, ale już minęło...

\- Proszę – błagał Louis. - Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o _tobie_. To zawsze było o mnie.

\- Wszechświat powinien obracać się wokół ciebie – Harry stłumił śmiech.

Komentarz uczynił Louisa dąsającym się. - Cóż, tylko ten jeden raz, pozwól mu obrócić się wokół _ciebie_.

Z kolejnym westchnięciem, Harry zacisnął oczy i potarł skronie jedną ręką. - W porządku. Byłem głównie wychowywany przez moją matkę i Siri. Mój ojciec był Legatusem i gubernatorem Kapui, ale to było w czasie, kiedy w Rzymie wojny były częstsze. Był zimnym ojcem, w każdym razie, kiedy był w domu. Zawsze biznes i walki. Nigdy nie chciałem być jak on, ale przypuszczam, że byłem przed spotkaniem ciebie.

– Umarł w bitwie, kiedy miałem 13 lat i przez kilka lat był nowy Gubernator miasta. Moja matka zmarła z powodu choroby dwa lata po moim ojcu i dołączyłem do armii w wieku 17 lat. Szybko awansowałem w rankingu, objąłem stanowisko jako Gubernator i tutaj jesteśmy.

\- Nie masz rodzeństwa? - zapytał Louis.

\- Żadnego – powiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Musiałeś być samotny.

\- Miałem kilku przyjaciół tu i tam, ostatecznie spotkałem Liama oraz Zayn i Pez. Dałem sobie radę – powiedział Harry z odrobiną smutku w głosie.

Louis pochylił się i ucałował oba jego policzki. - Cóż, teraz także masz mnie... i może moglibyśmy mieć parę własnych maluchów... hmm?

Harry jęknął i popchnął plecy na ścianę wanny. - Bałem się, że zapytasz o coś takiego – powiedział z opadającym uśmiechem.

\- N-nie chcesz mieć dzieci? - zapytał Louis nerwowo.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę! - wykrzyknął Harry. – Louis, uwielbiałbym posiadanie małej rodziny z tobą, ale... po prostu ledwo, co doszedłeś do siebie po bardzo traumatycznych przeżyciach. Obawiam się, że to zbyt wcześnie.

Louis westchnął z opadającymi ramionami, niemniej skinął głową. - P-przypuszczam, że masz rację, Ale nie mogę się doczekać aż będziemy gotowi na jedno.

\- Ja też nie mogę, Maleńki.

Tej nocy, kiedy poszli spać, Louis miał sen o ich rodzinie. Był tam piękny mały chłopczyk, który był słodki jak Louis i silny jak Harry. Louis chciał spotkać go tak strasznie.

→

Louis, Harry, Liam i Niall cieszyli się popołudniowym posiłkiem w ogrodzie, który był pełen kwitnących, przeróżnych kolorowych kwiatków. Niall zadawał tak wiele pytań o Wenecję, jako że był jedynym, który nigdy tam nie był. Za około miesiąca i pół odbędzie się święto w mieście dla narodzin założycieli Rzymu, Romulusa i Remusa, i ich adoptowanej wilczycy matki, Lupy. Grupa miała plany, aby wszyscy razem uczestniczyli w tym, gdzie Liam byłby oficjalnie awansowany.

Nagle, Jade przechodzi sprintem do ogrodu, idąc prosto do Harry'ego. - Dominusie, właśnie otrzymałam wiadomość od Jesy! Pani Perrie urodziłą dziecko i ona oraz pan Zayn chcieliby was wszystkich odwiedzających ich natychmiast.

Louis rozjaśnił się jak słońce i wyskoczył ze swojego siedzenia. - Och Harry! Musimy iść natychmiast do Ludusa!

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – powiedział Harry, również wstając. - Jade, utrzymaj wszędzie ład, powinniśmy być z powrotem na obiad.

\- Tak, Dominus.

\- Opowiem ci wszystko o niej, kiedy wrócimy! - Louis rzekł do Jade, całując ją z podekscytowaniem w policzek, zanim wybiegł z ogrodu.

→

\- Mogę ją potrzymać? - zapytał Louis bardzo zmęczoną Perrie, która opierała się o tył łóżka.

Była zupełnie wykończona, a Zayn siedział obok niej, wyglądając ma tak dumnego i zakochanego. - Oczywiście.

Jej imię było Naevia, rodzinne imię Zayna, i była ona najsłodziej wyglądającym dzieckiem, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Miała jasne blond włosy, tak jak jej matki, i gdy Louis trzymał jej niewielkie ciało w swoich ramionach ona mrugała na niego ciemnobrązowymi oczami, takimi jak Zayna. Jej skóra był tylko trochę ciemniejsza niż Perrie, co znaczyło, że dostała to też od Zayna. Louis po prostu wiedział, że ona będzie piękna, kiedy dorośnie.

\- Gratuluję, wam obojgu – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się z podziwem w Louisa. Z pewnością wyglądał dobrze z dzieckiem na rękach.

Może to nie było za wcześnie, mimo wszystko.

 


	15. 14. Święto Matki Wilka

Rzymska Święta Uroczystość _Matki Luporum_ , Matki Wilków, była jednym z największych świąt co roku w Imperium. Harry chciał zabrać tam Louisa od dawna i teraz w końcu mógł. Nawet lepiej, że on i Liam uzyskają oficjalne nagrody za ich role w czasie wojny.

Zgodzili się, by wzięli ze sobą Jade jako służebnicę, a Liam i Niall zabrali Leigh z Wenecji w drodze do Rzymu. Zayn, Perrie, i ich nowe dziecko dołączyli się, jak również Jesy do pomagania im. Ogólnie była to duża, szczęśliwa grupa przyjaciół, najszczęśliwsza, w jakiej Harry kiedykolwiek był. Wszyscy zostali w rezydencji ojca Perrie, więc mogli zawsze być razem.

Zayn pomyślał, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby dotarli do Rzymu na drugi dzień świętowania, ponieważ martwił się, że Perrie i Naevia zmęczą się. Reszta grupy zgodziła się, więc do czasu wyruszenia, tłum był już w masywnych ekipach. To tak jak parada jaką armia otrzymała, kiedy wrócili do domu, ale o wiele bardziej ekstrawagancka.

Płatki kwiatów w różnorakich kolorach i rozmiarach były rzucane z miednic w oczekujących gości, wraz z farbą w proszku. Louis był zachwycony kolorami, a życie w stolicy było nimi wypełnione. Trzymał mocno rękę Harry'ego, jak ich rydwan przywiózł ich do rezydencji Edwardsów. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, robiąc przerwę od machania wielbiącym Rzymianom, i uniósł podbródek Louisa kciukiem.

\- Nie ma nic lepszego niż to, _Venus Filium_ – powiedział Harry.

Louis mógł się nie zgodzić. Dla niego nie ma nic lepszego niż bycie samemu z Harrym, ale wiedział, że Harry po prostu miał na myśli tą radość świętowania. Więc Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech i pocałował Harry'ego, słodko i przed wiwatującym tłumem. Wiwaty jedynie stały się głośniejsze.

Przybyli do rezydencji i Louis oglądał, jak Liam chwyta Nialla za pas i wyciągnął go z wozu, jedynie posiadając chichoczącego Nialla, następnie odwrócił się i podał Leighi dłoń. Podobało mu się to, że Niall wydawał się znaleźć nowego przyjaciela w niej.

Harry pozwolił Louisowi pierwszemu wydostać się z rydwanu i złączył ich dłonie, podczas gdy szli do otwartych drzwi posiadłości. Perrie i Zayn byli przed nimi i Senator praktycznie podbiegł do nich, kiedy ich zauważył.

\- Mój Boże! - powiedział Edwards, uśmiechając się w zachwycie na swoją wnuczkę. - Och, jest piękna, dokładnie jak jej matka.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze – powiedziała Perrie. Ona i Zayn podali Naevię, która była zaskakująco pogrążona we śnie, całując jej policzki.

To sprawiło, że żołądek Louisa wzburzył się niekomfortowo z zazdrości, więc pociągnął rękę Harry'ego wokół swych ramion i wtulił się bardziej w jego bok. Rząd niewolników wyszedł i podarowali każdemu z nich srebrny wieniec laurowy. Schylili głowy, podczas gdy wieńce były umieszczane ostrożnie na ich głowach. Harry spojrzał na Louisa i pomyślał, że wyglądał on nawet bardziej jak Bóg z dodatkiem.

Edwards powitał Liama i Nialla oraz pogratulował obojgu, zapewniając ich, że Wenecja rozwinie się po ich kontrolą. Kiedy dotarł do Harry'ego i Louisa, nie mógł nic poradzić, że uroczyście ucałował dłoń Louisa.

\- To musi być pierwszy raz, gdy oficjalnie się spotykamy, Louis – powiedział Edwards, głosem ciepłym i serdecznym.

\- Tak, sir, j-jestem zaszczycony – odpowiedział Louis nieśmiało.

\- Nie musisz być zdenerwowany, Louis, jesteś tutaj wśród rodziny i przyjaciół – rzekł do niego Edwards. Zrobił krok wstecz i zaprowadził grupę do środka. - Dziewczęta – wskazał na służebnice – rozdzielcie pokoje na drugim piętrze, reszta z was będzie posiadać własne dzielone pokoje również na tym piętrze.

Niewolnice wręczyły Harry'emu, Liamowi i Zaynowi po kluczu do pokoju, następnie poprowadziły ich w górę schodów. Niall i Liam mieli pierwszy pokój, Zayn i Perrie ten środkowy, a Louis i Harry ostatni na końcu korytarza. Każdy z nich poszedł spaćprzez popołudnie, aby odpocząć po podróży i przygotować się na nocną uroczystość.

Pokój Harry'ego i Louisa nie był tak duży jak ich sypialnia w domu, ale miał śliczne widoki na miasto. Wino, woda i mieszanka owoców były rozłożone na stole, i Louis poszedł prosto do tego. Podniósł kiść winogron, wsuwając jedno do ust i idąc na balkon.

\- To jest takie piękne, Harry – westchnął Louis, jak rozejrzał się po tłumie.

Harry podszedł do niego od tyłu, kładąc ręce dokładnie nad biodrami Louisa i podbródek na barku młodszego mężczyzny. - Będziemy mieć tyle dobrej zabawy tutaj, Lou. Nie ma zupełnie problemów.

Louis zamruczał i oparł się o szeroką klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Urwał szczególnie wielkie winogrono z kiści i trzymał je przy ustach Harry'ego Z uśmieszkiem, Harry wziął winogrono do ust i zassał wraz z nim palce Louisa. Jedna z rąk zjechała w dół boku Louisa i podciągnęła jego krótką, niebieską togę. Kontynuował ssanie palców Louisa, rozkoszując się sapnięciem kochanka, podczas gdy druga ręka wycisnęła palcopodobny siniak na udzie szatyna.

Harry ugryzł winogrono, sok rozprysnął się między palcami Louisa, i jak przełknął, oblizał je [palce]. Ręka na udzie Louisa przesunęła się dalej w górę, osadzając się na jego zaokrąglonym brzuszku i uszczypnął go. Louis oparł wolną ręka poręczy balkonu, aby utrzymać równowagę od uginających się kolan. Kiedy Harry ostatecznie przerwał, poczuł dyszenie Louisa na swojej szyi i spojrzał w zgaszone oczy.

Chciał go tak strasznie. Przynajmniej chciał mieć w nim palce. Ale Harry wiedział, że nie mógł prosić o to Louisa, jeszcze nie. Musiał poczekać, aż Louis będzie gotowy, wolny od jakiegokolwiek napięcia. Więc Harry wziął głęboki oddech i puścił Louisa, jedynie umieszczając rękę na jego policzku.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Ty... dlaczego przestałeś?

\- Miałem właśnie poprosić o więcej ciebie, Maleńki – przyznał Harry. - Poza tym, wyglądasz pięknie, nienawidziłbym zrujnowania tego przed wieczornym wydarzeniem.

Louis myślał o tym przez moment. Minęło tak długo, odkąd ostatnio uprawiali seks. I również minęło tak długo, odkąd Octavious zabrał Louisa. Tęsknił za Harrym. Tęsknił za biciem tak blisko z Harrym. Tęsknił za tym, jak czuł Harry'ego wewnątrz siebie. Ale może właśnie teraz nie był to właściwy czas do zrobienia tego ponownie. - Masz rację, jak zgaduję. Po prostu się przygotujmy, tak?

Harry myśli przez chwilę, że Louis jest nim zasmucony, że nie _chce_ z nim sypiać. Ale także wie, że to będzie takie niesamowite, kiedy Louis będzie w pełni gotowy. Tak bardzo zająłby się Louisem, czyniąc to lepszym niż kiedykolwiek. Ale poczeka.

Po kilku godzinach oczekiwania i odpoczynku, Edwards wziął grupę do budynku Senatu, gdzie wielka uroczystość i miniaturowe igrzyska gladiatorskie miały się odbyć. To były po prostu małe ręka w rękę walki, gdzie widzowie głosowali, czy przegrany miał umrzeć czy żyć. Większość gości głosowała na zabicie. To czyniło Louisa trochę chorym.

Jednak Niall miał czas swojego życia, kompletnie się upijając i jedząc wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Liam byłby zażenowany, gdyby nie był w nim tak zakochany. Perrie była hołubiona przez kilka żon senatorów, wszystkie pytające o dziecko, a Zayn był z Edwardsem, zakładając o walki.

Harry chodził dookoła, przyłączając się tu i tam, a Louis zostawał z nim. Próbował nie patrzeć na krew i walki. Skupił się na winie i muzyce, i dźwięku „profesjonalnego” głosu Harry'ego.

Kochał to, jak odpowiednio Harry brzmiał z rozmaitymi arystokratami. Koniec końców, Harry wydawał się odebrać dyskomfort Louisa i zabrał go do miejsca, gdzie kilka tancerek erotycznych przedstawiało małe przedstawienie. Usiadł na pustym krześle i Louis usadowił się na jego kolanach. Muzyka była głośna i tapicerki poruszały się z taką gracją. Było zmysłowo i uwodzicielko, i bok Louisa ogrzewany ręką Harry'ego sunącą po nim. Zaczął myśleć o sposobach zatańczenia tak dla Harry'ego. Może w jego następne imieniny.

Spędzili resztę nocy pijąc i jedząc, śmiejąc się z przyjaciółmi z wszystkiego i niczego. Louis czuł się najszczęśliwiej od dłuższego czasu.

→

Poranne światło uderzyło w Nialla, tak jak jego ogromny kac. Jęknął na łóżku, przekręcając się, więc koc zakręcił się wokół niego. Liam stał na balkonie, całkowicie nagi i z filiżanką wody w ręku. Zaśmiał się trochę, kiedy usłyszał jęk Nialla.

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś wyznaczył sobie tempo – szepnął Liam, jak podczołgał się do Nialla, odciągając koc, więc mógł spojrzeć na jego twarz.

\- Pieprz się – jęknął Niall, jak próbował szarpnąć koc w górę. Liam nie pozwolił mu. - Głowa mnie boli, oczy mnie bolą i tyłek mnie boli, co jest przecież _twoją_ winą.

\- Cóż, bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojego tyłka – zagruchał Liam. - Słyszałem, że całowanie ran pomaga.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Niall sugestywnie. Pokręcił tyłkiem pod kocem i oboje dostali ataku śmiechu. - No dalej, Li, całowanie pomaga.

\- Och, oczywiście, moja miłości. - Liam zarzucił koc na głowę i wycałował drogę w dół ciała Nialla. Skubnął jeden z pośladków Nialla, ale tuż przed kontynuowaniem, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Och! Lepiej otworzyć.

Niall jęknął nawet głośniej, kiedy Liam opuścił łóżko. - Żartujesz?

\- Zaufaj mi, Ni, spodoba ci się – powiedział Liam, jak otworzył drzwi.

Po drugiej stronie była Leigha, której oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczyła nagie ciało Liama. Zarumienił się i chwycił poduszkę, aby się zakryć.

\- Em, Dominusie Liam, p-przyniosłam paczkę, o którą prosiłeś – powiedziała Leigha. Trzymała małe pudelko, rumieniec skradający się na jej twarz, i Niall zaczął się śmiać za nimi.

\- Tak, bardzo dobrze, Leighu – Liam wziął od niej pudełko. - Przepraszam za — em — _to_. Zazwyczaj nie — mam na myśli — ee, będę bardziej _ubrany_ , kiedy będziemy w Wenecji.

Leigha zachichotała, jak skierowała oczy na sufit. - To całkiem w porządku, Dominus Liam. Dominus Niall jest... em, wielkim szczęściarzem.

Komentarz jedynie sprawił, że Niall zaśmiał się głośniej, a Liam był oniemiały. Przycisnął poduszkę mocniej do mięknącego penisa. - Dobrze, dziękuję, Leigh, to w porządku.

Zamknął szybko drzwi i oparł się o nie, ze spanikowanym wyrazem twarzy, jego uszy były zabarwione na różowo. Niall powoli powstrzymał swój śmiech i przewrócił się na plecy na łóżku, ramiona za głową. - Lubię ją, Li, bardzo ją lubię.

\- Ona prawdopodobnie myśli, że jestem jakimś zboczonym draniem.

\- Być może powinieneś nie otwierać drzwi będąc nagim – powiedział Niall z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Co nam przyniosła, w każdym razie?

Liam uśmiechnął się do małego pudełka i podszedł z powrotem do łóżka. - To jest po prostu małe prezent dla ciebie. Zauważyłem to po wejściu do miasta i po prostu wiedziałem, że muszę mieć jeden.

\- Och, Liam, dzisiaj miało być tylko o tobie, nie powinienem dostawać prezentów – powiedział Niall, jednak już sięgał po pudełko. Łatwo je otworzył i prawie stracił oddech na to, co było w środku. Mistrzowsko wykonana, pokryta złotem Lira świeciła do niego. - O moi Bogowie, Li. Jest piękna, taka piękna.

\- Zakładam, że jesteś zadowolony? - zapytał Liam, pomimo że odpowiedź była wypisana w jasnym uśmiechu na twarzy Nialla. Pochylił się, aby pocałować swojego kochanka, szarpiąc strunami, jak to robił.

\- Kocham to, kocham cię – szepnął Niall, jak wrócił do pocałunku.

\- Wypełnisz nasz dom taką piękną muzyką.

\- Czy to znaczy, że będzie więcej prezentów jak ten? – spytał Niall.

Liam powstrzymał śmiech, wstając z łóżka z pustym pudełkiem. - Oczywiście, że będzie. Teraz, dłuż go na chwilę, więc będę mógł dokończyć to, co zacząłem.

\- Tak, sir – odpowiedział Niall, delikatnie kładąc Lirę na stolę obok nich i rozszerzając nogi. Liam chwycił go za kostki i zarzucił jego nogi na swoje szerokie ramiona, wywołując u Niala śmiech, a potem jęknął, kiedy rozpoczął całowanie jego ud.

→

Jest blisko wieczoru, dlatego Harry i Louis spędzili dzień na zwiedzaniu Rzymu, odwiedzając kilku arystokratów w trakcie przygotowań do uroczystości odbywającej się tej nocy. Wrócili do rezydencji z godziną w zapasie, więc Louis postanowił pomóc Harry'emu ze zbroją.

Była wyczyszczana, a zniszczone części były wymienione, więc wyglądała na całkowicie nową. Louis właśnie dostosowywał skórzane pasy naramienne, stojąc za Harrym, podczas gdy patrzył w lustro. Harry wyglądał tak królewsko w zbroi i Louis nigdy nie zauważył tego, aż do teraz. Nigdy nie znajdował czasu na podziwianie Harry'ego w ten sposób; jakże silnie wyglądał

Louis poklepał ramiona Harry'ego, kiedy skończył, i owinął swoje ręce wokół pasa mężczyzny. - Dobrze tak wyglądasz.

Harry uśmiechnął się do ich odbicia, zanim usunął ręce Louisa i zwrócił się do niego twarzą. - Ty wyglądasz pięknie cały czas.

Louis jedynie się zarumienił, podczas gdy Harry ucałował grzbiety obu jego rąk. - Dzisiejszy wieczór będzie fantastyczny, Harry. Wszyscy będą wiedzieć, jak odważni jesteście z Liamem.

\- Wiem, i będzie nawet większe zainteresowanie tobą. Co jest dlatego... - Harry zrobił krok w tył i podniósł mały woreczek, którego Louis wcześniej nie zauważył. - Dlatego daję ci to. Syn Wenus powinien mieć to, aby wszyscy mu zazdrościli.

Uniósł prawą dłoń Louisa i opróżnił na nią zawartość woreczka. - Och, _Harry_. N-nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Po prostu powiedz dziękuję i odwróć się, więc będę mógł założyć go na tobie. – powiedział łagodnie Harry.

Louis zrobił tak, jak powiedział, odwracając się, aby zobaczyć teraz siebie w lustrze i Harry'ego ostrożnie zapinającego perły na jego szyi. Leżą idealnie między obojczykami Louisa, połyskując nawet bardziej na biało na jego opalonej skórze. Harry pochylił się i ucałował bark Louisa. - Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo, Maleńki.

Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, zostali zabrani przez rydwany do domu Cesarza. Już były tam setki ludzi zbierających się, z muzyką grającą i jedzeniem będącym puszczonym w obieg. Były wielkie ogniska prowadzące aż na górę schodów, gdzie Cesarz całego Rzymu siedział.

Jego imię było Tyberiusz Cezar Neron i nawet Harry był zdenerwowany zobaczeniem go. Zawsze lubił Harry'ego, lecz jak na najpotężniejszego człowieka w Rzymie, był całkiem przerażający.

Harry i Louis trzymali się za ręce, jak pięli się po schodach z Liamem i Niallem za nimi. Perrie i Zayn mieli specjalne miejsca niżej z przodu, aby oglądać swoich przyjaciół. Uśmiechnęli się do swoich przyjaciół, jak przechodzili obok, machając rączką Naevii. Louis zachichotał i mrugnął do niej.

Jak dotarli na szczyt schodów, ręce zaprzestały trzymania się i czwórka z nich ukłoniła się Neronowi. Wpatrywał się w nich stanowczo z jedynie nieznacznym błyskiem dumy w jego ciemnych oczach. Podniósł dłoń i skinął głową, dając im znak, że mogą się rozluźnić, następnie wstał razem z nimi. Tłum zamilkł, jak rozejrzał się i rozpoczął przemowę.

\- Obywatele Szlachetnego Imperium, cieszę się widząc was świętujących założenie naszego chlubnego miasta! Jednak dziś wieczorem pragnę uhonorować dwójkę żołnierzy, którzy z narażeniem życia uchronili nasze Imperium od wpływów naszych wrogów. - Jego głos był głęboki i pewny, tak imponujący, że Louis łapał się kurczowo każdego słowa. Neron odwrócił się na moment, oblizując wargi na widok Louisa. - Wasi małżonkowie mogą spocząć obok mnie.

Louis i Niall usiedli na najbliższych krzesłach, siedząc prosto, aby być tak formalnym jak to możliwe. Harry uśmiechnął się do nich. - Dziękuje ci, sir, jestem pewny, że to całe doświadczenie było wyczerpujące dla nich. To wszystko jest takie nowe.

\- Zatem powiem, żebyśmy nie marnowali już więcej czasu. - Neron pstryknął palcami i rząd niewolników podszedł. Trójka z nich stanęła po obu stronach Liama i Harry'ego.

Czwórka najdalszych przyniosła wielkie miednice wypełnione kolorowymi płatkami kwiatów, inna dwójka trzymała fioletowe poduszki, otulające Złote Wieńce Laurowe i miecze z brązu. Neron powrócił do zwracania się do nich.

\- Wpierw uhonorujemy Legatusa, Gubernatora Wybranego Kapui, Harry'ego, za swoje bohaterskie czyny na wojnie i doskonałe zdolności przywódcze. Jako jeden z najlepszych oficerów wojskowych, był tym, który dołączył do naszych oddziałów i pokonał wroga, jak również dokonał rozeznania w naszych szeregach. - Neron ponownie pstryknął palcami i tłumy tysięcy Rzymian wiwatowali, jak jeden ze Złotych Laurów był umieszczony na jego głowie, a miecz z brązu w jego ręce.

\- I oczywiście, pragnę oficjalnie awansować naszego następnego gościa specjalnego, Legatusa, Gubernatora Mianowanego Wenecji, Liama, za jego własne czyny w bitwie. Kiedy Harry został ranny, wstąpił na jego miejsce i okazał się godnym przywódcą. Teraz będzie prowadził nową armię Wenecji, jak również odbuduje to wspaniałe miasto. - Nawet głośniejsza wrzawa od tłumu zabrzmiały, jak Złoty Laur i miecz zostały wręczone Liamowi, który uśmiechał się dumnie do wszystkich dookoła niego. Harry również poczuł ukłucie dumy, wiedząc, że jego szkolenie pomogło Liamowi dostać się do tego miejsca, do tej rangi.

Zatonął w myślach, jak Cesarz ogłosił ucztę i Rzymianie zaczęli wiwatować i tańczyć, muzyka lejąca się z każdego cala miasta. Miednice kwiatów zostały rozrzucone na Harrym i Liamem, którzy natychmiast zaczęli się śmiać i ściskać, dziękując sobie za wszystko. Neron potrząsnął obiema ich rękami o odprowadził do miejsc obok Louis i Nialla. Długi stół był wyniesiony przed nimi i uroczystość się rozpoczęła.

Podobnie jak cała reszta jedzenia, które jadali w Rzymie, ten posiłek wyglądał absolutnie wyśmienicie. Zayn i Perrie dołączyli do ich stołu, jak również paru Senatorów, oficerów wojskowych oraz ich żony i małżonkowie*. To było nieco przytłaczające dla Louisa, cała uwaga, jaką otrzymywał, czuł się nie na miejscu. Potem spojrzał na Nialla, który był naturalny, rozmawiając każdym i wszystkimi. Liam mógł ledwo dojść do słowa, przybierając czuły uśmiech, jak oglądał swojego mieszającego się kochanka.

Żony dały Louisowi mnóstwo uwagi, ubóstwiając jego szaty i podziwiając nowy naszyjnik. Pogratulowały mu i przypomniały, jakimi szczęściarzami byli on i Harry mając siebie. Każda była o wiele bardziej sympatyczna niż się spodziewał. Oczywiście zainteresowanie została mu odebrane, kiedy Perrie usiadła ze swoim nowym dzieckiem. Podczas gdy żony zachwycały się małą, Louis jeszcze raz zaczął myśleć o rodzinie, której chciał. Był taki gotowy na to.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który był w trakcie emocjonującej konwersacji z Neronem; _Jestem gotowy na wiele rzeczy, na to wygląda._

→

Następny dzień był mile widziany z wycieczką do rzemieślników, gdzie mężczyźni kupili prezenty dla Perrie i Naevii. Wybierali zabawki, ubrania i nawet kilka klejnotów dla niej. Niall zrobił największą niespodziankę, kiedy sprezentował Perrie małego białego kociaka. Ona i Zayn absolutnie to pokochali.

Jednak Louis przyczepił się do Harry'ego na cały dzień. Kiedy kupowali prezenty, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pragnieniem, aby kupowali je dla ich własnego dziecka. Fantazjował o oglądaniu Harry'ego będącego ojcem. Wykonałby taką dobrą robotę jako ojciec, Louis nawet nie był pewny, czy on to wiedział. Harry wręcz nie wydawał się dzisiaj zauważać swojej dodatkowej potrzeby.

Popołudniu wszyscy zostali zaproszeni do wzięcia udziału w specjalnym spektaklu teatralnym w domu Cesarza. Były trzy przedstawienia; pierwsze o Lupie, Romulusie i Remusie oraz założeniu Rzymu, następne o zwycięstwie Cesarza Nerona w bitwie wiele lat temu, co powiększyło Rzymskie terytorium, i ostatnie o rebelii i zwycięstwie Harry'ego nad Octaviusem.

Louis zaśmiał się, kiedy przedstawili Octaviusa jako niezdarnego tchórza z tłustą ryba na hełmie. Ale mógł ledwo oglądać osobę, która grała jego, ponieważ do jego umysłu powracały przebłyski tych doświadczeń. Harry zauważył to i trzymał jego dłoń, aby go uspokoić. Zadziałało.

Niall, z drugiej strony, mówił wciąż i wciąż o aktorze, który grał Liama. Był zdumiony tym, jak zachwycający i umięśniony był, nazywając go idealnym obsadzonym. Kiedy przedstawienie się skończyło, był wieczór, i Liam oraz Niall szeptali z podnieceniem do siebie. Niall wyglądał na naprawdę zarumienionego, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu, podczas gdy Liam jedynie się uśmiechał cwanie. Usprawiedliwili się przed grupą i nie byli widziani przez resztę nocy.

To nie liczyło się bardzo dla Louisa. Miał własne plany na tę noc i nie wymagają one nikogo poza Harrym. O poranku odwiedzili targi z żywnością, a potem wyszli tego dnia o zmierzchu. Musiał to zrobić tego wieczoru.

Kiedy dotarli do ich pokoju w rezydencji, Louis zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą i brutalnie popchnął Harry'ego na łóżko, oglądając go odbijającego się nieco, gdy zaczął rozwiązywać swoją filetową togę.

\- _Venus Filium_ , nie ma powodu, aby się spieszyć – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się z nagłości kochanka.

\- Tak, jest! - jęknął Louis, zrzucając ubranie na podłogę i stojąc nagim przed Harrym. Był tak twardy, był już przez chwile, i widok ten sprawił, że penis Harry'ego drgnął. - Powiedziałeś mi, żebym poczekał aż będę gotowy i jestem. Jestem taki gotowy.

\- Bogowie, Lou-

\- Cii, po prostu mi pozwól – Louis wspiął się kolana Harry'ego, klęcząc po obu jego bokach, i zaczął rozkładać togę Harry'ego. Jego paznokcie drapały nagą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, natykając się na jego sutki, co sprawiło, że Harry syknął. - Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo. Tęskniłem za posiadaniem cię wewnątrz mnie. Chcę poczuć cię tak strasznie, Hazza.

Harry jęknął i poruszył się, aby pomóc w ściąganiu ubrań, Louis pocałował go, niechlujnie i desperacko. - Też za tobą tęskniłem, nie chciałem cie zranić.

\- Wiem, Bogowie, wiem. A kocham cię, ale minęło wystarczająco długo. Louis pchnął Harry, więc jego plecy były na łóżko i zaczął kręcić biodrami, powoli ocierając o siebie ich penisy. - Weź tego cholernego olejku.

Ręka Harry'ego wyciągnęła się po buteleczkę na ich stoliku nocnym i wylał obfitą ilość na palce. - Pochyl się, najdroższy.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Już się rozciągnąłem, jestem taki gotowy, miłości – zaskomlał Louis, jak chwycił buteleczkę i wylał ją na penisa Harry'ego, głaszcząc go równomiernie, aby to rozsmarować.

\- Pozwól mi po prostu sprawdzić, Maleńki. Nie chciałbym cię zranić. - Harry nawet nie pozwolił Louisowi zaprzeczyć, jak sięgnął za niego i włożył palca. Było tak ciepło, aksamitnie miękkie ścianki napierające. Harry wślizgnął dwa więcej, Louis był gotowy. - Okej, okej Louis, zaczynajmy.

\- Kurwa, _tak_. - Louis ustawił się nad penisem Harry'ego i przygryzł mocno wargi, jak opadał. Jest większy niż pamięta i musiał unieruchomić swoje biodra w połowie drogi. Po paru oddechach, Louis dokończył, siadając w całości na podołku Harry'ego.

Oboje sapali, oczy ciemne i skupione na sobie. Ręce Harry'ego odnalazły drogę do bioder Louisa, kciukami pocierając kółka. - Chodź tu i pocałuj mnie, Louis.

Louis skinął głową, ręce usadowił po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego. Połączył ich wargi, ale to był słaby pocałunek, oba umysły utknęły w miejscu, gdzie byli połączeni. Ich wargi poruszały się leniwie, zwłaszcza kiedy biodra Louisa zaczęły obracać się w figurę osiem. To takie miłe, całą tą rzecz czuć tak miło.

Harry położył lewą rękę na policzku Louisa, kciukiem przejeżdżając po jego dolnej wardze. Oddychali razem kilka razy, zanim Louis zamknął oczy i zaczął kołysać biodrami w przód i w tył. Celowo kontynuował powoli, omijając prostatę, więc mógł wyrwać dłużej. Jak dotąd działało. Więc, Louis uzyskał trochę śmiałości, ponaglany przez głębokie jęki Harry'ego, i usiadł bardziej prosto. Louis wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł swój tyłek, następnie opuszczając się teraz trochę szybciej.

Penis Harry'ego przemknął obok prostaty Louisa, i oczy młodszego mężczyzny otworzyły się szeroko, jak również jego usta w skomleniu. Oparł ręce na piersi Harry'ego i zaczął ujeżdżać go na poważnie. Wkrótce pokój wypełnił się jękami, stęknięciami i desperackimi sapnięciami od nich. A potem Louis przesunął biodra i penis Harry'ego trafił wprost w jego prostatę.

Krzyknął głośno – _Kurwa_ – i kontynuował poruszanie się w nowym rytmie.

Usta Harry'ego były rozwarte, a jego oczy zaciśnięte, przyjemne jęki uciekały. Louis czuł się tak dobrze wokół niego. Prawie przytłaczającym było, jak intensywnie odczuwał Harry'ego. Krople potu ściekały z nich, zbierając się w zarysach ciała Harry'ego. Nigdy nie czuł się tak blisko Louis, tak zakochanym.

Ale ciepła przyjemność zaczynała zbyt szybko gromadzić się w jego brzuchu, im więcej patrzył na Louisa, tym bliżej Harry był do zakończenia tego zbyt szybko. Mocno chwycił boki Louisa i uspokoił jego ruchy.

\- Czekaj, czekaj chwilę, _Venus Filium_ – szepnął Harry.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał Louis, bycie serca się stabilizowało. - Czy-

\- Jesteś doskonały, Louis, taki doskonały. Zbyt doskonały. – Harry zachichotał, zbierając się do kupy. - Chcę dotrwać do końca, a w ten sposób nie będę w stanie.

Louis zachichotał – Och, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, co pozbawienie seksu na jedynie kilka miesięcy może zrobić z twoją wytrzymałością.

Harry zaczął się z nim śmiać, kładąc ramię na oczach. - Och najdroższy, tu nie chodzi o czas oczekiwania, tylko o to jak się zachowujesz. Jesteś taki władczy, tak wymagający. Nie wiedziałem, że uznałbym to za takie seksowne. Ale na _Bogów_ , jesteś niesamowity.

\- Po prostu chciałem tego, aby być dobrym, czekaliśmy tak długo, i byłem tak podekscytowany dzisiaj... - głos Louisa zaniknął.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego czule z takim podziwem. Zaczął powoli ściągać z siebie Louisa – Nie będziesz mieć nic, przeciwko, jeśli zmienimy pozycję? Chcę cię trzymać.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. - Louis zszedł z niego i położył się na plecach, nogi rozchylone, ale Harry przekręcił się na bok obok niego. Przerzucił Louisa tak, że także był na boku, następnie przycisnął cały swój przód do pleców Louisa. - Och, t-to jest nowe.

\- Mmm – Harry jedynie zanucił, podnosząc nogę Louisa ponad własna i wślizgując swojego penisa z powrotem do śliskiego ciepła. Następnie jego ramie owinęło się wokół brzucha Louisa. - O wiele lepiej.

\- R-rusz się, Hazza – jęknął Louis.

Powrócono do szybkiego tempa w krótkim czasie, ale Louis wypuszczał sapnięcia i skomlenia tym razem, czepiając się łóżka z nieokiełznanym skomleniem. Harry wypróbowywał kilka kątów, aby znaleźć tan właściwy, i Louis krzyknął, kiedy to zrobił.

\- Louis, pięknie, odczucia są tak _dobre_ – jęknął Harry przy śliskiej od potu szyi Louisa.

Wili się razem, ciała łączące się w jedno gorąco, kochając bycie tam. Nigdy nie czuli się tak dobrze. I tym razem, kiedy przybliżali się do orgazmu, żaden nie chciał przestać. Ręce Harry'ego poszły do penisa Louisa i głaskał go wraz z pchnięciami bioder.

\- _Kurwa_ , Harry! - zajęczał Louis, przyciskając swoją twarz do poduszki, łzy się formowały. - J-jestem blisko, j-jestem—och! Dochodzę! Doch— _achh_!

Louis mocno doszedł, spuszczając się na rękę Harry'ego i jedwabne nakrycie łóżka. Mocno zaciskająca się dziurka skradła Harry'emu oddech. Jego rytm się stracił i był tak skupiony na skończeniu, na dołączeniu do Louisa w rozkoszy. - Kocham cię, Lou—kocham cię—o _cholera_!

Harry stęknął i ugryzł szyję Louisa, jak dochodził, tryśnięcie po tryśnięciu wewnątrz Louisa. Oboje może mieli zaciemnienie, sapiąc po oddech. Zajęło kilka minut dla każdego, aby odzyskać zmysły, i Louis odwrócił się do pasjonującego pocałunku. Harry trzymał swoją pokrytą spermą rękę nisko, wpychając Louisa przez dołeczki w plecach.

Ostatecznie Harry przekręcił się i chwycił szmatkę z basenu z wodą, aby ich wyczyścić. Oboje byli tacy zmęczeni, nie do uwierzenia. Louis spał, nim Harry skończył go czyścić. Harry zasypiał jedynie po kilku minutach, owinięty wokół wyczerpanego ciała Louisa.

→

\- Co? Dwa? - Louis sapnął, jak Niall relacjonował swoje działania z poprzedniego wieczora.

Blondyn roześmiał się głośno, ale zarumienił się w tym samym czasie. - Tak! Było niesamowicie, Lou. Bogowie, Liam jest taki silny, a Nasir był taki delikatny, i oboje są tacy _duzi_.

Louis podniósł zielone jabłko, kontrolując je szybko, potem odłożył je z powrotem. Byli na rynku i Niall oraz Louis oddalali się, kiedy inni dogonili ich z politykami. Najwidoczniej Niall i Liam spędzili zeszłą noc z Nasirem, aktorem, który grał Liama w teatrze.

\- Ale... nie rozumiem czegoś, jak oboje się... _zmieścili_? - zapytał nieśmiało Louis.

Niall wzruszył ramionami – Wiele dodatkowego rozciągania. Chociaż było tak dobrze, nigdy nie czułem się tak pełny.

Louis przegryzł dolną wargę. - Nie brzmi bardzo przyjemnie jak dla mnie. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że Liam się na to zgodził!

\- Taa, to nie jest dla wszystkich, ale właściwie to był pomysł Liama – powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się znacząco. - Też myślał, że Nasir jest gorący, więc zaproponował spróbować. Spróbowałbym tego jeszcze raz dla Liama.

\- Więc, co teraz? - spytał Louis. - Co to znaczy dla ciebie i Liama?

\- Lou, Liam jest miłością mojego życia. Jest moją bratnią duszą. Rzeczy z ostatniej nocy były zabawne, ale to było jednorazowe. Liam jest bardziej niż wystarczający – wyjaśnił Niall, wybierając kilka truskawek. - A co z tobą i Harrym? Mogłem usłyszeć twoje jęki z dolnego holu.

Louis zarumienił się – Och, przepraszam. - Rozproszył się poprzez wybranie kilku gwiaździstych owoców i upuszczeniem je do koszyka. - Było—było bardzo miło. Bardzo różniło się od poprzednich.

\- To zawsze jest lepsze, kiedy jesteś zakochany – powiedział cicho Niall.

Przenieśli do stoiska z bananami i Louis zaczął wybierać kilka kiści dla Harry'ego, kiedy nagle Louis poczuł bardzo małe ciałko zderzające się z jego nogami. Spojrzał w dół, aby zobaczyć młodego chłopca z oczami dużymi i przestraszonymi, wpatrującymi się w niego. Był na skraju łez.

\- P-p-p-przepraszam, sir – głosik chłopca powiedział. - To-

Louis nie wiedział, co się działo, dopóki nie usłyszał parę krzyków od rzymskich strażników, którzy biegli do nich przez tłum.

\- Tam jest ten mały bachor!

\- Chodź, dzieciaku! Idziesz z nami!

Chłopiec pisnął i wskoczył za Louisa, który skrzyżował ramiona i osłonił go przed strażnikami. - Mogę wam pomóc?

\- Sir, odsuń się. Ten chłopiec został przyłapany na okradaniu jednego ze sprzedawców i musi zostać ukarany.

\- Jest tylko dzieckiem! Co moglibyście mu zrobić? - zapytał Louis.

\- Kara za kradzież to pozbycie się ręki – zaszydził strażnik.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Louis, zdumiony kimś zdolnym skrzywdzić dziecko w ten sposób. - Zapłacę za cokolwiek wziął i zostawicie go w spokoju.

\- Co daje ci prawo do rozkazywania nam? Hm? Kim ty tak w ogóle jesteś? - zapytał strażnik, spluwając na stopy Louisa.

Louis uniósł brew, zaciskając usta. - Jestem Małżonkiem Legatusa Harry'ego. A teraz bierzcie te pieniądze i zostawcie tego chłopca w spokoju.

Kolor odszedł z twarz strażników i lider grupy wziął monety. Wszyscy wymamrotali przeprosiny i zerkali na chłopca, jak odchodzili. Louis odwrócił się i przykucnął obok chłopca, który zaczął płakać tak szybko jak tamci zniknęli.

\- Dzi-dziękuję t-t-tak bardzo – szepnął chłopiec i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Cii, jest okej, skarbie – powiedział Louis, powoli biorąc ręce chłopca we własne. - Nie powinieneś okradać ludzi. Gdzie jest twoja rodzina?

\- N-nie mam rodziny – wyszeptał chłopiec.

\- Och, tak mi przykro, skarbie – szepnął Louis. Spojrzał na Nialla, który wpatrywał się w chłopca ze współczuciem. - Ile masz lat?

Chłopiec pokazał trzy palce, a Louis sapnął. Był tak młody i bez niczyjej pomocy. Louis nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić go, aby radził sobie samemu. Więc Louis przytulił chłopca i podniósł go, opierając go na biodrze. Przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na bardzo zdezorientowanego Nialla, potem pomyśli. _Może moglibyśmy być jego rodziną. Harry chce dzieci, a ten chłopiec nas potrzebuje_.

\- Co powiesz na pójście ze mną i Niallem, tak? Jest ktoś, kogo powinieneś spotkać – powiedział Louis. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, miał jedynie parę zębów, i skinął na niego. - Jestem Louis, tak swoją drogą.

\- Jesteś bardzo ładny, Louis – powiedział chłopiec chicho.

Louis zachichotał, wraz z Niallem. - Bardzo ci dziękuję, skarbie.

→

\- Louis, tu jesteś! - wykrzyknął Harry, jak zobaczył Louisa i Nialla podchodzących do nich. - Moja miłości, proszę, nie odchodź w ten sposób, byłem przestraszony ponownym straceniem cię—kto to?

Louis zatrzymał się kilka stół od Harry'ego i postawił małego chłopca, aby stał obok Nialla. Podszedł do Harry'ego i ucałował jeden z jego policzków. - Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci, gdzie idziemy, ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Louis, dlaczego jest z tobą dziecko? - zapytał Harry, mierząc wzrokiem małego chłopca trzymającego się nogi Nialla. Był wspaniałym chłopcem z rzadkimi blond lokami wokół całej głowy i największymi, najokrąglejszymi, najbardziej niebieskimi oczami, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Jego policzki były pulchne i różowe oraz przypominał Harry'emu rzeźby i obrazy widziane w Kapui.

Louis odchylił się i uśmiechnął do Harry'ego. - To jest to, o czym chciałem ci powiedzieć. Patrz, Niall i ja wybieraliśmy jakieś owoce i tacy strażnicy gonili go, a ja ich powstrzymałem. Ale on żyje na ulicy i nie ma rodziny, i ma jedynie trzy lata! Wiec pomyślałem sobie, że może ty i ja moglibyśmy go zatrzymać?

\- Um – Harry zamrugał kilka razy, przyjmując słowa Louisa. Chłopiec był piękny i wyglądał na tak nieśmiałego, wcale nie na niebezpiecznego, szczególnie z tym, jak młody był. - Przyprowadź go tu, Lou.

\- Okej – zgodził się Louis, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego nawet bardziej. - Luca? Chodź tu, skarbie.

Luca? Harry znał to imię...

_Harry, to jest Luca._

_Jeśli się obudzisz i wrócisz do domu, do mnie, znajdziesz go._

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, dlaczego znał to imię, i tego chłopca. To był ten, o którym śnił. To był chłopiec, którego musiał znaleźć. To był chłopiec, którego Louis i on mieli wychować, jako syna. Sapnął trochę i klęsnął obok niego z łzawym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Luca? Nie masz rodziny? - zapytał Harry. Luca potrząsnął głową. - Może chciałbyś pojechać do Kapui ze mną i Louisem? Możesz być częścią naszej rodziny.

Luca spojrzał na obu z nich, jasny, szczęśliwy uśmiech urósł na jego twarzy. Miał dołeczki dokładnie tak jak Harry. - Ch-ch-chciałbym tego b-b-bardzo mocno.

* * *

 ***** [W sumie pojawił się ten wyraz parę razy, ale teraz wypadałoby go wyjaśnić.]

Najpierw jest użyte słowo _wife_ (w sumie to _wives_ ) co oznacza po prostu _żony_ , natomiast potem jest słowo _consort_ co tłumaczę zwykle jako _małżonek_ (bo Louis), ale tu chodzi o jakby... bardziej osobę towarzyszącą, reprezentującą osobę wysoko postawioną, jak np. królowa króla choć może to zły przykład, bo królowa musi poślubi króla, aby nią zostać, a tu nie trzeba

[Nagmatwałam]

 


	16. 15. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To już koniec

 

_Trzy lata później._

Poprzedniej nocy Harry zasnął z głową na piersi Louisa i swoją ręką we włosach. Jednakże następnego poranka Harry był przywitany przez głośny głos swego syna wbiegającego do ich pokoju.

\- Tata! - krzyknął Luca, jak skoczył prosto na Harry'ego na łóżku. - Tato! Tatuś Lou mówi, że musisz wstać.

Harry jęknął, kiedy jego syn wylądował na nim w maleńkiej stercie kończyn. - Luca, czy Tatuś Lou powiedział, abyś wskoczył na Tatę?

\- _Nie_ – powiedział Luca z przekonaniem. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Harry'ego, jak oplótł ramionami szyję Harry'ego. - Ale chciałem cię zaskoczyć. To twoje imieniny.

\- Wiem, Luca, dziękuję – powiedział Harry, całując policzek Luci. - To wspaniały sposób, aby się obudzić.

\- Tatuś Lou mówi, że się _starzejesz_ – powiedział Luca,, chichocząc, kiedy Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Powiedział, że już wkrótce będziesz za stary i wolny, aby nadążać za nami.

\- Naprawdę tak powiedział? - zapytał Harry. Zaczął chichotać, kiedy Luca skinął głową. - Cóż, czy stary mężczyzna mógłby zrobić to?

Luca wyglądał na zdezorientowanego jedynie przez sekundę, zanim Harry zaczął go łaskotać. Wybuchnął śmiechem i stoczył się z Harry'ego, ukrywając się pod przykryciem. To jednak nie miało sensu, jako że Harry był w stanie dostać się do jego stóp i łaskotać je. Luca dalej śmiał się i kopał wszędzie nogami, wiercąc się w uścisku Harry'ego.

\- Tato! - krzyknął Luca, chichocząc cicho, kiedy Harry w końcu przestał.

Małe kaszlnięcie nadeszło od drzwi i Harry oraz Luca spojrzeli w górę, aby znaleźć Louis uśmiechającego się czule do nich. - Torturujesz nasze dziecko, Harry? Mogłem usłyszeć go z dołu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - prychnął drwiąco Harry. - Po prostu udowadniałem mu, że nie jestem starym mężczyzną.

\- Szacunek, i kto powiedział, że jesteś starym mężczyzną? - spytał Louis, przechadzając się do łóżka i siadając w rogu.

\- Najwyraźniej ty. I to nie jest już pierwszy raz, Lou – powiedział Harry z nadąsana miną. Puścił stopy Luca i usiadł z plecami przy oparciu na głowę. - Ale moi dwaj ulubieni chłopcy wciąż mnie będą kochać, kiedy naprawdę będę stary, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że będziemy, Tato! - powiedział Luca, całując policzek Harry'ego.

Louis śmiał się z nich i ponownie wstał, aby podejść obok Harry'ego. Pochylił się z dłonią na policzku Harry'ego i wymamrotał: - Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać.

\- Dobrze – szepnął Harry, zamykając przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, aby udzielić słodkiego pocałunku z Louisem. To nie trwało długo, ponieważ Luca zmarszczył nos i zaczął wydawać wymiotujące dźwięki. Harry odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Przykro mi, że sprawiamy, że czujesz się niekomfortowo?

\- Musicie się całować, kiedy jestem tutaj? - zapytał Luca, wzdychając dramatycznie i padając na łóżko. - Tatusiu Lou, czy Jade zrobi moje włosy jak Taty?

\- Tak, Skarbie. Czeka na ciebie w twoim pokoju – powiedział Louis. - Idź i przygotuj się, dziękuję za obudzenie Taty dla mnie.

\- Okej! - Luca uśmiechnął się jasno, jak zeskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Kochał, kiedy Jade stylizowała jego włosy, aby wyglądały jak Harry'ego, z długimi lokami podniesionymi z jego twarzy, i jego ceremonialny Wieniec Laurowy umieszczony delikatnie jak korona.

\- Więc, co dziś dla mnie zaplanowałeś – zapytał Harry, wciągając Louisa na swoje kolana.

\- Zayn i Perrie przyjadą za chwilkę z Naevią, a potem Liam i Niall trochę później. Nie zrobimy nic _zbyt_ dużego, nie jak w zeszłym roku, w każdym bądź razie, tylko przyjęcie z naszymi przyjaciółmi – powiedział Louis, bawiąc się lokami, które opadły na twarz Harry'ego. - Niall przyniesie dobre wino z Wenecji.

\- Brzmi idealnie – powiedział Harry. - Bogowie, czuję się jakby minęły wieki, odkąd widzieliśmy Liama i Nialla osobiście.

\- Jedynie trochę ponad miesiąc, Miłości – zachichotał Louis. Wstał jeszcze raz i szepnął koc z ciała Harry'ego. - Upewnię się, że Mira ma wszystko na dobrej drodze do tego wieczoru. A _ty_ musisz się ubrać.

\- W porządku, w porządku – powiedział Harry, jak stoczył się z łóżka i chwycił szatę, aby owinąć ją wokół siebie. Dał Louisowi jeszcze jeden pocałunek, zanim młodszy mężczyzna musiał wyjść.

→

Ich przyjęcie było tak pełne życia jak nigdy, nawet, jeśli było ich tam tylko kilku. Louis upewnił się, że służba przygotowała całą wędzoną świnię, wraz z różnorodnymi owocami i pieczonymi warzywami. Posiłek był kompletny z winem Nialla z nowo prosperującej winnicy weneckiej i rozmaitymi ciastami od Zayna i Perrie.

Usiedli przy okrągłym stole w głównej jadalni i Liam zorganizował muzyków do grania. Musiał przytrzymywać Nialla od dołączenia do nich, kiedy Niall stał się ekspertem w większości instrumentach w przeciągu paru lat. Perrie siedział z Naevią na kolanach przez większość wieczoru, a Luca był na siedzeniu obok nich.

Luca stał się nieco zafascynowany Naevią. Lubił bawić się jej włosami, nie ostro, ale zakręcając je na palcu i czesząc je. Lubił robić do niej zabawne miny i oglądać jak chichocze aż jej policzki różowieją. Louis oglądał to czule, podczas gdy jego syn bawił się z trzylatką, nawet karmił ją jakimś owocem, który sam pociął.

Zayn zaśmiał, jak oglądał interakcje dzieci. - Już mały czaruś z twojego chłopca.

\- Jest dżentelmenem – powiedział Louis, delikatnie głaszcząc blond włosy Luca. - A ona zamienia się małą damę. Ładna jak jej matka.

\- Być może powinnyśmy zawrzeć umowę? - zasugerował Zayn. - Za kilka lat będą mogli wziąć ślub.

\- A potem będziesz częścią rodziny – powiedział podekscytowany Louis, zgadzając się z Zaynem.

\- No już, już, wy dwaj – odezwał się Harry, biorąc gryz świni. - Jest nieco wcześnie na tego typu rozmowę. Pozwólcie im dorosnąć i odnaleźć własną miłość.

\- Tak – powiedziała Perrie. - Najpierw Naevia złamie mnóstwo serc.

Luca zaczął się rumienić i usiadł niżej na siedzeniu, ostre mleczne ząbki wgryzał w wargę, aby ukryć uśmiech. Louis zaśmiał się i pochylił się, aby ucałować czubek jego głowy.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że on nie jest twoim synem poprzez krew – powiedział Liam. - Mam na myśli, siostry Louisa mają blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, loczki i dołeczki... on naprawdę wygląda jak wasza dwójka.

\- Przeznaczenie nam sprzyja – odpowiedział Louis.

\- W każdym bądź razie, gdzie jest twoja rodzina, Louis? Myślałem, że dołączą do nas. – zapytał Niall.

\- Harry i ja wysłaliśmy ich na wycieczkę do Rzymu, a ojciec robi biznesowe układy, podczas pobytu tam – rzekł Louis. Kiedy jego ojciec był z powrotem pełni zdrów, zaczął pracować z handlowcami i kupcami, odnosząc wielkie sukcesy.

\- Ach! - zakaszlał Zayn, kończąc wino. - To mi przypomina, że powiększyliśmy Ludusa, dostaliśmy kilku nowych gladiatorów do trenowania. I zostałem zaproszony na Igrzyska w Koloseum.

\- To fantastycznie, Zayn! - powiedział Harry. Spojrzał na Liama i – Też wkrótce zaczniesz trenować nowych rekrutów, no nie? Co by wasza dwójka powiedziała na trenowanie razem tutaj? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, moje podwórze jest większe niż to w Wenecji.

Liam skinął głową. - To dobry pomysł, chociaż ulepszyłem kopalnie. Miasto naprawdę staję się o wiele lepsze.

\- Wszystko dzięki tobie, Li – powiedział Niall, całując jego policzek. - Możemy im już powiedzieć? - szepnął Niall, ręką kręcąc rękaw Liama. Liam spojrzał na nich nerwowo i skinął głową do Nialla, który chwycił jego twarz i pocałował go głęboko, zanim spojrzał na grupę podekscytowany. - Liam i ja... cóż, myśleliśmy o tym przez jakiś czas i oglądając was naprawdę dawaliście nam do myślenia... ym, będziemy rodzicami

Wszyscy zrobili zamieszanie z gratulacjami i pytaniami, każdy bardzo podekscytowany przyjaciółmi, dzieciaki rozglądały się gorączkowa i poniekąd zdezorientowane. Luca skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi. - Co się dzieje?

\- Niall i ja dostaniemy surogatki, więc będziemy ojcami. Luca, Naevia, będziecie mieli dwójkę nowych przyjaciół w ciągu kilku miesięcy.

\- Och Niall, to cudownie! - wiwatował Louis, klaszcząc. - Perrie i ja możemy wam pomóc! I jestem pewny, że moje siostry pragnęły was odwiedzić i pomóc. Och, to będzie takie świetne!

Reszta przyjęcia była wypełniona nawet głośniejszą muzyką i rozmowami. Perrie dawała Liamowi i Niallowi wskazówki rodzicielskie, podczas gdy Louis bawił się z Luciem i Naevią, a Harry i Zayn kontynuowali rozmowę o Igrzyskach w Koloseum. Ręka Harry'ego nie opuszczała uda Louisa przez cały ten czas.

→

Było bardzo ciemno na zewnątrz tego wieczoru, gdy Louis stał samotnie na balkonie w ich sypialni. Goście wrócili do domu i Harry kładł Lucę do łóżka, więc Louis oglądał gwiazdy. Westchnął komfortowo, kiedy poczuł ręce Harry'ego oplatające jego brzuch i jego wargi na swojej szyi.

Louis zanucił i oparł się o niego. - Nie było cię przez chwilę, moja miłości.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, _Venus Filium_ – szepnął delikatnie Harry. To przyprawiało Louisa o dreszcze, kiedy Harry wciąż nazywał go tym tytułem. - Luca poprosił mnie o opowiedzenie mu historii.

\- Którą?

\- Jego ulubioną, oczywiście – wyschnął Harry szczęśliwie.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Oczywiście. Opowiedziałbyś mi tę historię?

Harry zaśmiał się bez tchu w szyję Louisa. - Pewnie, Maleńki, zaczyna się to tysiące lat temu, z Bogami. Wenus, najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich Bogiń, wywoływała zamieszanie wśród Bogów. Widzisz, tak wielu z nich było zakochanych w niej i byli stale w wojnie. To było nic, dopóki nawet Jowisz nie znalazł się pod jej urokiem tak, że jego żona, Junona, zdecydowała, że coś trzeba z tym zrobić.

\- Junona była zazdrosna, ponieważ Wenus była o wiele piękniejsza od niej, więc jako zemstę za uwodzenie jej męża, zaaranżowała dla Wenus małżeństwo z Wulkanem. Miał dobre serce i był najlepiej wykwalifikowanym rzemieślnikiem, ale był strasznie oszpecony. Wenus była miła dla niego, była miła prawie dla wszystkich, ale był ktoś inny, kogo kochała. Wenus była zakochana w Marsie, ulubionym synie Junony, i on również ją kochał.

\- Spotykali się w sekrecie od czasu do czasu, obawiając się gniewu Junony. Ostatecznie Wenus zaszła w ciąże z synem Marsa, Amorem. Wkrótce po tym, kochankowie zostali upokorzeni przez jej męża i zmuszeni do bycia daleko od siebie nawet bardziej. Ale Mars nie poddaje się tak łatwo. Uczył ich syna jak używać strzał i bystry chłopiec wkrótce stworzył strzałę, która mogła sprawić, że ludzie zakochują się. Amor stał się bardzo psotny po tym, strzelając swoją strzałą w każdego sprawiając, że się zakochiwali.

\- Pewnego dnia, Wenus poprosiła swoje syna, aby strzelił strzałą w Wulkana, a kiedy to zrobił, popchnęła swoją służącą, Aglaea, przed oczy Wulkana. Amor strzelił kolejną strzałą w Aglaea i ta dwójka zakochała się. Mimo protestów Junony, Wulkan rozwiódł się z Wenus i poślubił Aglaea. W zamian, Wenus i Mars mogli w końcu być razem, wraz z ich synem, jak prawie idealna rodzina.

\- Prawie idealna, ponieważ wciąż mieli romanse z wieloma ludźmi – zażartował Louis. Zaskomlał, kiedy poczuł Harry'ego szczypiącego go w bok. Louis odwrócił się w uścisku Harry'ego i pocałował go, palcami kopiąc w jego klatce piersiowej. Harry oddał pocałunek i trzymał mocno biodra Louisa, przyciskając go do ściany balkonu. Louis jęknął i uwolnił się z pocałunku po oddech. - Luca naprawdę wygląda jak Amor, czyż nie?

\- Zawsze tak myślałem – zgodził się Harry. Przejechał ręką w górę, po boku Louisa i do jego szyi, pocierając kciukiem skórę. - Bogowie naprawdę pobłogosławili mnie blisko pięć lat temu.

Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. Myśli, że to on był tym, który został pobłogosławiony. Miał miłość rywalizującą z legendami, rodzinę wartą Bogów i całe miasto u swych stóp. Ukrył twarz w szyi Harry'ego i wpadł w jego silne ramiona.

\- _Venus Filium_ , to był cudowny dzień – szepnął Harry, całując włosy Louisa. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też – wyszeptał Louis. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po cichu dziękując Bogom za życie, jakim żyli jak dotąd, a potem modlili się o ich miłość, aby trwała w życiu pozagrobowym.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
